What If
by Autumn2day
Summary: (Chapter 10 UP!) Mereka bertukar tubuh antara Byun Baekhyun yang suka berkelahi dengan Xi Luhan si culun yang suka di bully oleh Oh Sehun. This is story about ChanBaek n Hunhan /Official Pairing!/YAOI/BoyxBoy/BL/M-Preg/School-life/DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Accident (Chanbaek)  
**

Suara pukulan – pukulan itu tak ada henti – hentinya mengingat sang pemukul memiliki amarah yang begitu memuncak ketika ia melihat wajah orang – orang pengecut yang mencari masalah padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, hentikan." Mohon pria tinggi itu tanpa di dengar oleh pria yang masih saja memukul wajah lawannya tanpa ampun. Dia Chanyeol – pria yang hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat pria bernama Baekhyun itu sedang memukul wajah lawannya tanpa ampun.

Merasa sudah cukup melampui batas Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya untuk menghadap padanya. Chanyeol meringis ketika melihat banyak luka di wajahnya. "Sudahlah." Mohonnya – lagi dengan suara lirih. Selain mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun, ia juga mengkhawatirkan lawan Baekhyun yang sudah sekarat tergeletak di tanah.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya ketika Chanyeol mengucapkannya. Pandangannya teralih pada 4 orang lawannya yang telah terkapar dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. "Jangan buat masalah denganku, Brengsek!" Teriaknya penuh dengan kebencian pada mereka kemudian ia meludah darah ke tanah. Badan kecilnya ia tarik untuk berjalan sendiri meninggalkan gedung tua tempatnya tadi berkelahi. Di belakangnya Chanyeol mengikuti gerak langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan terseok – seok.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya sedang memasang posisi berjongkok. "Naik ke punggungku, Baek." Merasa tak ada respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat adegan sok pahlawan Chanyeol hanya berdecih kemudian membuang wajahnya. "Hentikan, Chanyeol." Lirihnya. Namun seperti tidak mendengar penolakan Chanyeol tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga melingkar di lehernya dan dengan mudah menaiki tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Ku bilang hentikan, bodoh. Kau membuatku malu." Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya seraya menggendong Baekhyun di puggungnya.

"Ya Baek. Terima kasih kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **AdillAdill**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Romance, Family, M-Preg**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah besar milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur miliknya. Baekhyun ingin bangkit namun pergerakannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu dulu, Baek. Jangan kemana – mana." Ujar Chanyeol yang di balas dengusan oleh Baekhyun. "Memangnya aku mau kemana? Aku hanya ingin membuka sepatuku, Park." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengusap poni Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun untuk mengambil perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka Baekhyun.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan juga kaos kakinya. Ia pun melepaskan blazer seragam sekolahnya karena merasa gerah padahal pendingin ruangan itu selalu aktif kapan pun di kamarnya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan kotak P3K dan juga wadah berisi air dingin lengkap di dalamnya ada beberapa bongkahan kecil es batu tak lupa sapu tangan yang ia letakan di pinggir wadah berwana bening itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan peralatannya di atas meja nakas, ia pun duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun kemudian ia pun meringis melihat luka Baekhyun di wajahnya. "Mereka memukulmu begitu keras, Baekhyun-ah." Kata Chanyeol, ia mengambil sapu tangan itu yang sebelumnya ia celupkan ke dalam air dingin itu. Chanyeol mulai membersihkan luka Baekhyun yang berada di sudut mata kanannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya spontan dan juga meringis pelan menahan rasa perih. Chanyeol mengambil salep di kotak P3k dan memberikan sedikit krim berwarna bening itu di sudut mata Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak tahan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali melindungi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun itu sangat keras kepala dan sangat melarang Chanyeol untuk ikut campur untuk urusan berkelahi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika rasa dingin dari krim itu mulai bekerja. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia tahu jika saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengasihaninya tapi Baekhyun paling anti dengan hal seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun-ah." Lirih Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun. Entah ini sudah yang berapa kali Chanyeol mengatakan hal ini. Baekhyun menghelakan napasnya kasar kemudian mata sipit itu menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Jika kau sudah selesai lebih baik keluar." Ujarnya tanpa intonasi yang menandakan ia sedang marah atau pun kesal. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah kemudian ia mengambil kembali sapu tangan itu kemudian membersihkan kembali luka – luka Baekhyun di wajahnya. Mulai dari di pelipisnya, pipinya hingga di sudut bibirnya yang terlihat sobek. Mengalah – yeah Chanyeol selalu mengalah pada Baekhyun itu lah satu – satunya cara agar hubungan mereka tetap baik sampai saat ini.

Kecanggungan melingkupi mereka. Seperti biasa, jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan hal – hal berbau untuk menghentikan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat brutal itu maka Baekhyun menjadi kehilangan moodnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan luka di wajah Baekhyun kemudian tangan besar Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang jika tidak ada luka yang mengerikan ini akan terlihat seperti tangan wanita, begitu lentik. Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang kidal maka jangan heran jika kedua tangannya terluka.

"Kau memukul mereka terlalu keras, Baek. Tanganmu juga yang terluka." Lirih Chanyeol yang mulai membersihkan luka di tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa menyahuti komentar Chanyeol mata sipit itu terus saja menatap Chanyeol yang dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan luka Baekhyun. Sang pemilik kamar pun berteriak untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Suara decitan pintu terbuka pun terdengar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya membawa nampan di atasnya ada piring berisi makanan dan juga gelas berisi air putih. Makan malam untuk Baekhyun karena Baekhyun lebih suka makan malam dikamarnya dari pada di meja makan.

"Astaga! Tuan muda! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada yang begitu panik. Chanyeol menerima nampan yang berisi makan malam Baekhyun. "Ibu tenang saja. Aku sedang mengobati lukanya." Ujar Chanyeol pada Ibunya namun Ibunya memberikan tatapan tajam pada anak laki – laki semata wayangnya.

"Nanti kita bicara Chanyeol-ah." Kata Ibu Chanyeol kemudian wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk pada Baekhyun yang notaben adalah anak dari orang yang menggajinya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Ibuku pasti akan mengomel lagi." Gumam Chanyeol bangkit untuk menaruh makan malam Baekhyun di atas meja belajarnya. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit bersalah pun hanya mengatakan maaf karena setiap Ibu Chanyeol melihat luka pada wajah Baekhyun atau seperti pada saat tadi maka Chanyeol akan di ceramahi sepanjang malam oleh Ibunya. Baekhyun pernah sekali tak sengaja mencuri pendengaran ketika melewati kamar Chanyeol bersama Ibunya. Pelayan setia di keluarganya itu tak segan memukul – mukul tubuh Chanyeol karena tak becus menjaga Tuan Mudanya.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun. Toh ini salahku juga karena tak becus menjagamu." Ia tersenyum mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali pada luka di kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ya bagaimana pun ia adalah pelayan yang tak becus menjaga Tuannya hingga terluka separah ini, seharusnya ia bisa menahan amarah Baekhyun atau tidak biar dia seorang diri saja yang memukul lawannya Baekhyun namun Baekhyun melakukan itu pun bukan tanpa alasan. Baekhyun bilang ia hanya ingin melampiaskan amarahnya saja. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris memaklumi jika Baekhyun hanya seseorang anak yang kehilangan perhatian orang tuanya.

"Sehabis ini aku ingin mandi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan pelan. Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun kemudian ia menggangguk. "Baiklah, nanti akan kusiapkan semuanya setelah membereskan ini."

Sehabis memberikan krim pada tangan Baekhyun dan tak lupa menutup luka di tangan Baekhyun dengan kain kasa, Chanyeol beranjak untuk membereskan kotak P3K dan juga wadah itu untuk di taruh ke bawah. Melihat kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung lebar yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu itu. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya seperti angin berlalu.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, tubuh tinggi yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah lengkap itu langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dan membuka kran air hangat pada bathub. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan bathrobe dan menaruhnya di samping washbashin. Sudah tugasnya untuk melayani Baekhyun bahkan ketika saat seperti ini Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun membukakan pakaiannya karena kedua tangan Baekhyun yang seperti mati rasa akibat lukanya.

Setelah bertelanjang tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Bathub yang telah terisi air hangat yang telah tercampur oleh aromatherapy dengan wangi apel – kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil shower dan membantu menyiram surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya cukup menutup matanya dan menikmati pekerjaan yang sudah biasa Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol mengambil shampoo favorit Baekhyun dan menuangkan sedikit pada rambutnya kemudian tanganya melakukan kegiatan memijat – mijat kepala Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun bisa merasakan rileks.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun ketika aku memijatmu, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol seperti biasa dan di balas deheman oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengkosongkan pikirannya mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol sementara. "Aku tak ingin berlama – lama, Chan." Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol maka pria tinggi itu menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian meraih shower yang tadi ia letakan di pinggir bathub.

"Pejamkan matamu, Baek." Tanpa perintah dua kali Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan air dari shower setelah beres dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil spons untuk menggosok punggung Baekhyun yang tak lupa sudah ia beri beberapa tetes sabun cair sehingga mengeluarkan busa.

Ia mulai menggosok dari atas leher hingga ujung kaki Baekhyun. Majikannya itu tak masalah sama sekali apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Membuat terangsang? Tentu saja, ya namun itu semua dengan cepat menghilang mengingat jika ia masih memiliki akal sehat.

Jangan katakan jika Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol selalu menenangkan adiknya setelah memandikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih mempunyai akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan hal – hal yang tak senonoh pada majikannya.

Setelah acara mandi selesai, Chanyeol memakaikan Bathrobe pada Baekhyun dan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai mendudukan di sisi ranjangnya. Tangan besarnya kini bertugas untuk mengeringkan rambut basah Baekhyun menggunakan hair dryer.

Chanyeol mematikan alat itu ketika rambut Baekhyun telah mengering sempurna. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju almari yang besar untuk mengambil piyama Baekhyun. Dan dengan cekatan Chanyeol memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Chanyeol mengambil makan malam Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja belajar Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak mengatakan apapun Chanyeol mulai menyuapi nasi berserta lauknya pada Baekhyun karena ia tahu tangan Baekhyun belum sanggup untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun pun menurut membukakan mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menyuapinya namun pada suapan ke empat Baekhyun tidak membuka mulutnya membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Chanyeol melirik pada makanan yang berada di sendoknya. Tak ada makanan yang di benci Baekhyun.

"Arahkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada perintah dan dengan patuh Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia menguyah makanan itu, _ini terasa enak kok._

Chanyeol pun kembali menyuapi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap tak membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa lagi Baek? Ini enak kok. Tak ada makanan yang kau benci."

"Lakukan seperti tadi dua kali lagi."

"Baekhyun – "

"Aku tahu kau juga lapar Chan. Mari kita makan bersama, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun mengakhirnya dengan senyumannya yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Senyuman Baekhyun adalah kesukaannya yang jarang ia temui dan ia bersyukur saat ini ia bisa melihatnya. Senyuman Baekhyun sangatlah indah yang mampu membuat Chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya meskipun saat ini senyuman Baekhyun agak sedikit cacat karena luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Panggil Baekhyun ketika menyadari Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun menahan senyumnya.

"Eh? Baek?"

"Kau melamun? Tak ingin menuruti perintahku?" Nada mengancam khas Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol dengan terburu – buru mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Dua suap sekaligus penuh di mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat betapa idiotnya Chanyeol sekarang.

Selesai acara makan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Chanyeol dengan sigap menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Baek. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Kau tak ingin tidur disini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah nyaman pada posisi menyamping menghadap ke arah tubuh Chanyeol berada.

"Kalau saja aku mengalami amnesia mendadak untuk menghindar dari ibuku, Baek." Chanyeol mengakhirnya dengan kekehan kecil. Ia beranjak mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya. "Selamat malam Baekhyun." Salam Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun seraya membawa nampan. Sehabis ini ia akan berhadapan dengan macan betina – ibunya.

Di dalam kamarnya Baekhyun menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Jujur saja ia juga ingin berhenti berkelahi, berhenti mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol namun itu semua tak bisa dilakukannya karena amarah yang menumpuk di hatinya terlalu banyak. Lebih tepatnya amarah yang ia tujukan pada kedua orang tuanya yang gila akan harta – Monster harta itulah yang biasanya Baekhyun sebut.

Belum lagi ada saja yang menyulutkan emosinya ketika berada di sekolah. Bagai sebuah bensin, Baekhyun sangat mudah terpancing emosinya. Ia sangat sulit mengendalikan emosinya ketika api sekecil apapun mengenai dirinya dan hanya Chanyeol lah yang dapat meredam emosi itu walau tak seluruhnya meredam. Tak jarang Baekhyun keluar masuk kantor polisi karena kasus kekerasan dan penganiayan namun uang selalu saja dapat mempermudahkan apapun termasuk dalam hal mengeluarkan Baekhyun dengan cepat dari kantor polisi. Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu cara menghabiskan uang orang tuanya.

Baekhyun terkenal berandalan di sekolahnya. Ia sangat di segani di sekolahnya tak ada yang berani menyapanya apalagi untuk berteman dengannya karena Baekhyun sendiri yang menutup diri dari sosial dan hanya Chanyeol yang ia butuhkan.

Tak jarang juga Baekhyun terurusan dengan beberapa kelompok kejahatan di kota ini karena hampir semua korban Baekhyun mempunyai kelompok kejahatan di luar sekolah.

Tadi sore Baekhyun hampir membunuh empat orang dengan tangan kosong jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan kakak kelasnya. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun saat ke empat kakak kelasnya hampir merenggang nyawa karena mereka duluan yang mulai memancing amarahnya. Baekhyun tak akan memukul duluan jika tidak ada yang mempercikkan api padanya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin ketenangan. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin menukarkan kehidupannya dengan orang lain. Ia tidak ingin memiliki banyak harta jika tidak ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Sejak kecil ia selalu di kucilkan karena ia adalah anak dari orang kaya, temannya hanya Chanyeol meskipun ia tahu jika beberapa teman lainnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya tapi untung saja Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya dan sampai saat ini tetap bersama Baekhyun meskipun Chanyeol tidak memiliki teman sepertinya.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyukai nama itu dan juga pemilik nama itu. Bohong jika Baekhyun tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol yang hampir seumur hidupnya selalu bersama. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa memedamnya sendiri dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **\- What If -**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap datar tiga orang di hadapannya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun namun sang pemilik tangan hanya menahannya tanpa ada niat menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pelayan setia Baekhyun menunjukan raut wajah sendu ketika Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berkelahi kembali. Sehabis pulang sekolah, perjalanan pulang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terhenti akibat dua orang asing di tambah satu orang yang ia kenal – bahkan hampir sekarat kemarin – menghalangi jalannya. Yeah – mereka bilang hanya ingin sedikit bersenang – senang mungkin maksudnya 'Mari membalaskan dendam untuk Byun Baekhyun.'

"Oh well, jadi ini kah yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang hebat itu? Oh astaga, sangat sulit di percaya dengan tubuh kecil begitu bisa hampir membunuh ke empat adik kesayanganku." Ujar pria yang berada di tengah dengan wajah mengejeknya. Baekhyun tak membalasnya dan sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya namun kedua tangan di sisinya mengepal begitu kuat seolah semua emosinya sedang ia kumpulkan di dalam sana.

"Kau yakin pria dibelakangnya tak ikut campur?" Tanya pria itu pada anak laki – laki yang berseragam sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Anak laki – laki bername tag Daehyun itu menggeleng, wajah dengan penuh plester itu menatap mengejek ke arah Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. "Sialnya tidak. Tapi kalau kau mau boleh juga, hyung."

"Pengecut." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya pada Daehyun. Baekhyun memang sengaja untuk memancing emosinya. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ketika melihat arah pandang Baekhyun dan juga lawannya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Daehyun tak terima itu membuat Baekhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai ketika Daehyun sudah terpancing emosinya.

"Oh selain pengecut ternyata kau juga seorang tuna rungu. Maaf, aku tak tahu hal itu." Senyum – seringai Baekhyun semakin melebar ketika kata – kata menusuk khasnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Daehyun berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan melayangkan pukulan pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun lebih cepat untuk menghindar karena sudah tahu gerak – gerik lawannya ketika Daehyun sudah terpancing emosinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika tubuh Baekhyun menghindar dari pukulan itu. Mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melemparkan tas yang sedari tadi menggantung di pundaknya pada Chanyeol dan dengan tepat Chanyeol menangkap tas yang Baekhyun lemparkan.

"Tugasmu hanya menjaga tasku, Park. Dan juga diam di tempatmu seperti biasa. Ini perintah." Ujar Baekhyun seraya kembali menghindar dari pukulan lawannya yang lain. Setelah ada kesempatan yang pas, Baekhyun membalas pukulan pada Daehyun dan juga dua orang lainnya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak bisa berkelahi tapi perintah dari Baekhyun adalah mutlak untuknya jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak mengalami luka yang serius namun itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena mata bulat Chanyeol melihat jika salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Jadinya Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan ikut memukuli Daehyun dan teman – temannya.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol masuk ke zona bahaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bodoh?!"

"Maaf baek. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintahmu saat ini." Ujar Chanyeol setelahnya ia mendapatkan pukulan yang mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya sobek.

"Brengsek!" melihat itu dengan menggila Baekhyun menghajar tiga orang lawannya. Mereka boleh saja memukulnya sampai mati namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol ikut dalam masalah yang ia buat.

Merasa akan terkalahkan dengan Baekhyun, tanpa di ketahui Daehyun mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menghajar kakak laki – lakinya dengan membabi buta kemudian –

JLEB –

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti di ikuti dengan Chanyeol dengan mata yang melebar sempurna melihat Daehyun menarik kembali pisau lipat yang sebelumnya tertancap di pinggang kiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang ambruk ke tanah dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan Daehyun dan teman – temannya lebih memilih kabur.

"Baekhyun-ah! Bertahanlah!." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi 911 agar cepat mendatangkan ambulan di sebuah gendung yang tua di dekat sekolahnya.

Kesadaran Baekhyun di ambang batas karena darah yang terus saja mengalir terbuang sia – sia dari lukanya. "Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya dengan reflek Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia memangku kepala Baekhyun di pahanya.

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus tetap sadar." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kelewat paniknya. Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggangguk.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Baek. Ini salahku – baekhyun! Sadarlah!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mata sabit itu perlahan mulai menutup matanya, ia berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk – nepukkan pipi Baekhyun namun sialnya tak ada respon sama sekali pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Maka dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju keluar gedung tanpa perduli beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya apalagi darah Baekhyun seolah tak ingin berhenti keluar dan mengotori pakaian Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Ambulan pun tiba dengan cepat Chanyeol menaruhnya pada sebuah single bed yang berada di dalam ambulan. "Selamatkan Baekhyun, ia tertusuk di pinggang sebelah kirinya." Ujar Chanyeol pada salah seorang suster dengan nada yang begitu kalut. Suster itu mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tindakan pertolongan pertama pada Baekhyun dengan mobil ambulan yang mulai melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Onegaishimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The End of a Life (Hunhan)  
**

Sebuah balon kecil berisi air itu melayang dan pecah saat tepat balon itu mengenai kepala seorang pria mungil berkacamata bulat sehingga sebagian rambut dan wajahnya basah. Seolah sudah sering terjadi seperti ini, kepalanya hanya bisa menunduk merasakan perasaan malu dan terhinanya seorang diri.

"Oh Sial, Kim Jongin kau tepat mengenai kepalanya." Ujar lelaki bermata sipit itu dengan datar pada teman sekawannya yang berkulit tan. Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu tertawa keras seraya menepuk – nepuk dadanya dengan perasaan bangga.

"Oh jelas, itu karena aku adalah Kim Jongin. Kau mau melihatnya lagi Sehun-ah? Aku masih memiliki satu." Jongin mengangkat satu balon berwarna kuning itu ke udara namun dengan cepat Sehun mengambil balon itu dan langsung melemparkannya pada sang target.

"Lemparanmu sungguh jelek, Oh sehun." Ejek Jongin ketika lemparan balon itu hanya mengenai dada pria berkacamata itu sehingga membuat seragamnya basah. Sehun meludah ke sampingnya merasa kesal karena lemparannya tak tepat pada sasarannya. Pria yang sedari tadi menunduk itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongkak sebentar kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Hentikan, ku mohon." Ujarnya begitu lirih. Wajah, rambut dan juga seragamnya sudah basah dan jangan lupakan tatapan teman sekelasnya memandang jijik dirinya. Mendengar itu Sehun melangkah maju menuju targetnya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kau berani menghentikan kesenanganku, Xi Luhan?" Alis sebelah Sehun terangkat dan tangan kanan besar Sehun mengangkat dagu kecil Luhan dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengintimidasi khas Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan ketakutannya saat ini.

"Jawab aku brengsek!" Teriak Sehun melepaskan kasar dagu Luhan sehingga tubuh mungil Luhan membentur papan tulis di belakangnya. Punggung Luhan begitu nyeri ketika dengan kuat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan papan tulis yang keras.

Di belakang Sehun, Jongin dan teman – teman yang lainnya hanya tertawa mengejek Luhan. Tidak ada yang berani menyelamatkan Luhan ketika Sehun sedang bersenang – senang – membully – Luhan. Bukannya tak ada yang berani tetapi tak ada satu murid pun yang perduli dengan Luhan. Bahkan teman sekelasnya sangat jijik pada Luhan karena Luhan adalah siswa yang miskin berbeda kasta dengan mereka.

Sehun mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian ia mengarahkan penghapus itu pada pipi Luhan. Ia menepuk – nepukkan penghapus itu pada pipi Luhan sehingga meninggalkan noda hitam bekas cairan spidol di pipi Luhan.

"Kau tau Luhan? Entah kenapa melihat wajahmu membuatku marah dan merasa muak." Bisik Sehun di depan wajah Luhan. Setelah itu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi membuat Sehun mendesah pelan. "Ah, beruntungnya kau Luhan lagi – lagi di selamatkan oleh bel sekolah. Jadi anak baik tanpa aku disini, oke?"

Sehun menepuk – nepuk sedikit keras pada kepala Luhan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas Luhan bersama Jongin, temannya. Merasa sudah aman, Luhan pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak yang paling belakang sendirian. Bahkan teman – teman sekelasnya pun mengucilkannya.

Ia mengambil tisu basah dan mengusapkannya di seluruh wajahnya agar noda hitam di pipinya menghilang. Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya sebelum gurunya masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **AdillAdill** _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Romance, Family, M-preg, School-life**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin**

 **Tolong hargai saya**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sang nenek mendorong gerobak yang berisi barang – barang bekas. Ia tersenyum miris melihat neneknya yang sudah setua ini tetap bekerja untuk dirinya. Langkah kakinya menghampiri neneknya dan membantu sang nenek untuk mendorongnya.

"Sudah kubilang, nenek tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini." Ujar Luhan dengan nada marah yang ia buat – buat. Nenek Luhan terkejut mendapati cucunya yang membantu mendorong gerobak dan juga berkata dengan nada marah seperti itu.

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Seolah tak menanggapi ocehan yang terlontar di mulut cucunya tadi, sang nenek malah menanyai hal lain untuk mengalihkan topik. Ia masih ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk Luhan karena sebentar lagi Luhan akan masuk ke universitas meskipun Luhan menolak itu karena biayanya yang sangat tinggi. Masuk ke salah satu sekolah elit dengan beasiswa saja sudah bersyukur.

Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jika kau belum pulang, untuk apa aku disini membantumu mendorong gerobak rongsokan ini?" Sang nenek terkekeh menanggapi ocehan Luhan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di rumah kecil Luhan dan neneknya. Halaman rumahnya pun penuh dengan beberapa barang rongsokkan yang kalau di jual lumayan untuk menghasilkan uang dan juga di sana terdapat sepeda tua yang ia kenali.

"Oh! Paman Lee!" Ujar Luhan ketika menyadari ada seseorang sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya. Serasa di panggil, pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dan juga Neneknya sedang menaruh gerobak di sudut halaman rumah.

"Kau baru pulang Luhan?" Tanya Paman Lee yang di balas anggukan oleh Luhan. "Ada apa kau kemari, Tuan Lee?" Kini Nenek Luhan yang bertanya dan menyuruh Paman Lee untuk duduk di depan terasnya sedangkan Luhan sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

Paman Lee mengeluarkan ikan – ikan dari kantong plastiknya. "Hari ini aku memancing dan mendapatkan banyak ikan. Sayang jika tidak di berikan untukmu dan Luhan." Kata Paman Lee bersemangat menunjukkan hasil tangkapannya pada dua orang yang ia kenal sejak lama. Nenek Luhan terkekeh.

"Huwa Paman, kau mendapatkan banyak ikan." Puji Luhan pada hasil tangkapan Paman Lee yang membuat lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku ini yang terbaik dalam hal memancing ikan, Luhan-ah."

"Ya ampun! Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untuk memberikannya pada kami." Meskipun Nenek Luhan sudah berbicara seperti itu, Paman Lee tetap menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak, tidak. Kau dan Luhan sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku. Terimalah! Kau tidak ingin membuat pekerjaanku sia – sia kan?" Kembali – Nenek Luhan terkekeh kemudian ia menerima ikan – ikan itu dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menerimanya. Ah ya, tunggu sebentar. Kemarin malam aku membuat Kimchi. Luhan tolong ambilkan kimchi di kulkas." Menurut pada perintah sang Nenek, Luhan langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil kimchi di dalam kulkas dan tak lupa mengambil tempat makan untuk di kimchi yang akan di bawa pulang oleh Paman Lee.

"Ini Nek. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Ujar Luhan menaruh kimchi di smaping Neneknya. "Kau akan bekerja hari ini, Luhan?" Tanya Paman Lee yang di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan. "Ah, Baiklah. Sekalian akan ku antar ke tempat kerjamu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Nenek Luhan dan di jawab gelengan oleh Paman Lee. "Luhan sudah kuanggap seperti anak ku sendiri, Tak apa."

Luhan tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk mandi. "Kau ingin melanjutkan Luhan kemana?" Tanya Paman Lee selagi Nenek Luhan memasukkan beberapa sendok ke dalam tampat makan itu.

"Menurutmu, Universitas mana yang terbaik?" Tanya Nenek Luhan bersemangat. "Di Seoul banyak Universitas terbaik. Aku juga memiliki saudara di Seoul kau bisa menitipkan Luhan pada Saudaraku."

Nenek Luhan menggeleng tak setuju atas saran yang di berikan oleh Paman Lee – yeah kecuali sarannya yang pertama untuk memasukkan Luhan ke salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Paman Lee yang melihat perubahan raut wajah wanita di hadapannya menatap bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan saudaramu. Luhan itu anak yang pandai dan dia sangat mandiri pasti dia sependapat denganku yang tidak ingin merepotkan saudaramu itu."

Paman Lee tersenyum kemudian menggangguk setuju. "Ya, baiklah terserahmu sajalah."

* * *

 **.**

 **\- What If -**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan terus saja melakukan pekerjaannya mencuci piring – piring kotor di sebuah restoran. Seolah tak ada hentinya piring kotor itu terus saja berdatangan. Setiap ia baru saja selesai dengan beberapa piring bersih, piring kotor baru akan datang minta di bersihkan. Maklum saja karena saat ini adalah jam makan malam jadi banyak pelanggan akan menghabiskan makan malam mereka disini.

"Hei Luhan, piring kotor ini masih sangat banyak jika kau kerja dengan lelet seperti itu kapan selesainya? Kerja yang cepat!"

Luhan tersentak kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya dengan segera setelah pria tua gendut itu membentaknya yang kemudian pergi untuk melihat keadaan restorannya. Di mata atasannya, Luhan itu sama saja dengan serangga kecil yang pasti akan menggangu aktifitas manusia. Luhan tak menyadari jika ia menyenggol tumpukkan piring kotor ketika hendak mengambil sabun lagi menyebabkan suara pecahan cukup keras dan menarik perhatian orang – orang yang berada di luar.

Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya. Pasti akan menjadi kacau semuanya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Xi Luhan?!" Bentak sang manager melihat kekacauan yang telah di buat oleh Luhan. Tubuh mungil Luhan terus – menerus membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat menghadap ke arah manager sambil menggumakan kata maaf. Namun pria gendut itu tidak perduli dengan permintaan maafnya, ia manarik paksa tubuh mungil Luhan keluar restoran dari pintu belakang.

"Mulai saat ini kau di pecat Xi Luhan! Jangan datang lagi kemari!" Bentakknya setelah itu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di luar. Luhan berusaha menahan emosinya keluar – lagi.

Ia melangkah menjauh dari restoran yang bahkan belum genap seminggu memperkerjakannya. Ia bingung untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman – ataupun koneksi untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa memperkerjakan siswa sekolah yang akan menghadapi ujian.

Langkahnya tak tentu arah, ia tidak mungkin untuk pulang sekarang karena nanti pasti neneknya akan menanyainya dan Luhan tidak ingin membuat neneknya itu khawatir jika ia baru saja di pecat dengan secara tidak hormat itu.

Luhan melepaskan kacamatanya karena kacamatanya sedikit berembun dan tentu saja itu mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia mengusapkan kacamatanya pada ujung kaosnya untuk menghilangkan embunnya. Ia memasangkan kembali kacamatanya dan matanya sedikit melebar ketika di hadapannya ada seseorang yang tak asing berdiri seraya menatapnya begitu tajam.

Di sebrang jalan sana ada dia – Oh Sehun sedang menatapnya. Luhan menelan ludahnya susah. Luhan berdoa dalam hatinya agar Sehun tidak melihatnya. Sungguh, dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan Sehun, cukup ia di bully di sekolah saja. Dia ingin hidup tenang tanpa adanya gangguan Sehun.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan secara perlahan. Namun Luhan itu selalu bernasib sial bahkan ketika saat seperti ini pun dewi fortuna enggan untuk membantunya. Lengan itu di tahan oleh Sehun dan di tarik untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah punggung lebar Sehun seketika ia meringis ketika cengkraman di lengannya menguat. "Hentikan, ku mohon." Seolah angin yang berhembus, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengubris perkataan Luhan.

Langkah besar Sehun sampai ke sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Dengan mudah ia membuka pintu itu dan setelah masuk, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju sebuah kamar yang berdominan berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Ia melempar tubuh mungil Luhan di atas ranjang miliknya kemudian menatapnya datar. Luhan pun hanya bisa meringis atas perlakuan kasar Sehun kepadanya.

"Xi Luhan,"

Tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arah pria mungil yang tiba – tiba saja merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanya Luhan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Ia ingin menghindar namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang sudah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Mata tajamnya mengamati detail semua yang berada di wajah Luhan.

Ia menarik kacamata Luhan sehingga mata rusa itu terlihat begitu indah di wajah Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan dan Luhan bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Sehun.

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan dengan rasa ketakutan Luhan menutup matanya berbeda dengan Sehun yang menutup matanya karena untuk bisa menikmati bibir Luhan. Sehun menghisap bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan membuka matanya lebar terkejut atas aksi yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya. Tangannya mendorong – dorong dada besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Namun kekuatannya tak begitu cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Oh Sehun.

Tangan besar Sehun pun hinggap di pipi Luhan dan membelainya begitu lembut kemudian menghimpit kedua pipi Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Hati Luhan menjerit tak terima apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan ini. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia memukul – mukul dada dan juga bahu Sehun yang sayang sekali tidak dapat hasil mata Luhan mengalir di pipinya karena merasa sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk bebas dari rengkuhan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap bibir Luhan yang berwarna merah membengkak akibat bibirnya. Mata tajam Sehun mengarahkan ke mata rusa milik Luhan yang berair. Luhan menatap mata sipit Sehun dengan perasaan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Hen-tikan." Lirih Luhan – lagi. Seolah mengalami gangguan pendengaran, Sehun malah melanjutkan aktifitasnya, mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Tidak bergerak, tidak menghisap bibir itu hanya menempel dengan perlahan menjauh beberapa milimeter kemudian kembali mendarat di bibir Luhan dan Sehun melakukannya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan menurunkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan.

Perlahan ia mengecup kulit leher Luhan dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya sehingga Luhan mendesah pelan. Dan tak puas hanya menghisap, Sehun bahkan menggigit – gigit kecil leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan jejak di sana.

Tangan besar Sehun beralih pada pakaian Luhan. Ia mencoba untuk menyikap kaos milik Luhan ke atas dan tangan besar itu mengelus – elus kulit perut hingga dada milik Luhan yang terasa begitu lembut. Luhan yang merasakan tangan Sehun yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya itu terkejut. Tangan mungilnya pun menahan pergerakan random tangan milik Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan gangguan kesenanganya pun menghentikan aktifitas membuat tanda di leher Luhan kemudian kepala terangkat untuk menatap Luhan. Tatapan mata itu menajam. "Diam." Ujar Sehun dengan pelan namun sarat penuh perintah.

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun karena merasa ketakutan.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, sekarang." Perintahnya lagi membuat aliran air mata Luhan bertambah banyak.

"Ti-tidak, ku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini." Lirihnya dengan nada memohon. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikan sama sekali perkataan Luhan, tangan besar Sehun menarik kaos yang melekat di tubuh Luhan ke atas sehingga kaos itu lolos melewati kepala Luhan dan juga kedua tangan Luhan.

Hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Luhan yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Ia langsung menghalangi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan itu membuat Sehun menggeram kesal. Sehun menggapai kedua tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala Luhan.

Mata tajam Sehun menatap wajah memelas Luhan kemudian turun ke tubuh Luhan yang telanjang yang entah mengapa begitu menggairahkan. Tubuh Luhan begitu putih dan juga mulus nyaris tanpa cacat. Ia begitu memuja tubuh Luhan.

Kembali ia mencium bibir Luhan yang terasa begitu menagih dan menggairahkan. Melumatnya tanpa ampun seolah besok ia tidak dapat menikmati bibir manis milik Luhan. Bibirnya turun ke leher Luhan, kembali ia membuat tanda pada leher Luhan dan membuat Luhan mendesah.

Bibir Sehun kemudian turun pada puting mungil milik Luhan. Ia menjilat, menggigit – gigit kecil kemudian menghisapnya seolah puting itu dapat mengeluarkan air susu seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Salah satu tangan besar Sehun yang tidak menjaga kedua tangan Luhan beralih untuk membuka resleting pada celana Luhan sontak saja perlakuan Sehun membuat mata rusa Luhan kembali membulat.

"Ku-mohon, Jangan seperti ini – hentikan Oh Sehun. Ku mohon." Pinta Luhan dengan memohon rasa belas kasih pada Sehun. Tak apa jika Sehun membullynya di sekolah meskipun secara sadis sekalipun tapi tidak untuk ini. Sungguh ia lebih baik mati jika Sehun melakukan ini padanya.

Tubuh Luhan menggeliat untuk menghentikan aksi Sehun yang entah bagaimana sudah berhasil menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Hatinya menjerit hancur. Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit dalam diam ketika Sehun melakukan hal bejat terhadapnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- What If -**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya begitu remuk dan ia sangat malas untuk membuka matanya karena Luhan berharap setelah kejadian semalam ia tidak perlu membuka matanya lagi. Namun kesialan selalu menimpanya.

Mata rusa itu perlahan terbuka, matanya di suguhkan dengan wajah brengsek Sehun yang masih terlelap. Emosinya pun berkumpul menjadi satu di dadanya. Air matanya kembali tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Hati Luhan sudah berhasil di hancurkan oleh seorang brengsek seperti Oh Sehun.

Membunuh? Selintas Luhan berpikir untuk membunuh Sehun ketika kesempatan bagus seperti ini untuk melayangkan nyawa Sehun sekarang. Bisa saja ia membekap wajah Sehun dengan Bantal sampai Sehun kehabisan napas ataupun menusuk tepat di jantungnya menggunakan pisau?

Kembali Luhan perhatikan wajah terlelap penuh damai milik Sehun membuatnya berpikir jika membunuh Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, ia bisa masuk penjara dan membuat neneknya menangis histeris karena cucu satu – satunya adalah seorang pembunuh. Namun bukan hanya itu alasannya, karena Luhan saat ini memiliki perasaan pada si brengsek ini meskipun saat di sekolah dia adalah sasaran empuk untuk Sehun bully tapi tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit pun Luhan mengagumi dan begitu menyukai Sehun sejak dulu. Entahlah, Luhan harus bersyukur atau menyesal telah memiliki perasaan cinta pada pria yang semalam memperkosanya.

Tubuh mungil Luhan bangkit meskipun di bawah sana ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang sempat di lempar oleh Sehun dengan kasar dan tak lupa kacamata bulatnya. Luhan segera keluar dari rumah Sehun sebelum ada yang mencurigainya apalagi sampai bertemu dengan teman seperjuangan Sehun, Kim Jongin.

Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit meringis Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Bukan rumahnya bersama neneknya melainkan tempat yang membuatnya bisa menenangkan dirinya. Jika ia pulang kerumah neneknya dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat tidak memungkinkan karena pastinya wanita tua itu akan panik dan bertanya apapun yang mengenai kekacauan pada Luhan. Maka lebih baik ia menghindar dan memilih tempat yang terbaik.

Hampir memakan waktu perjalanan dua puluh menit akhirnya Luhan sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia menaiki sebuah batu karang besar. Tempatnya biasa untuk menenangkan diri di sebuah pantai yang memiliki beberapa batu karang besar dengan bibir pantai yang membentang begitu luas.

Semilir angin menyapa wajahnya yang nampak kelelahan. Pandangannya tertuju pada air berwarna biru yang nampak tenang. Ia juga ingin seperti air itu yang nampak tenang. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan hidup yang tak adil padanya? Ibu dan Ayahnya telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini bersama sang Nenek kemudian kehidupan ekonomi Luhan bersama sang Nenek bisa di bilang tidak baik, Nenek Luhan bekerja kadang sebagai pengumpul barang – barang rongsokan dan kadang menjadi buruh mencuci untuk menghidupi Luhan. Neneknya hanya menyuruhnya agar Luhan rajin belajar sehingga kelak bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik maka dari itu Luhan mati – mati belajar dan tak jarang hingga jatuh sakit namun itu semua terbalaskan ketika ia mendapatkan baesiswa untuk bisa belajar di salah satu sekolah elit di Busan.

Seolah kesialan tak bosan menghampiri Luhan, di sekolah itu ia malah menjadi korban bullying. Sekolah tahu akan hal itu namun mereka seolah tak mau tahu karena mereka pikir Luhan sudah bisa di terima karena baesiswa saja sudah untung jadi mereka tak ingin repot – repot mengotori tangan mereka untuk membantu siswa bernama Xi Luhan itu apalagi jika yang membully Luhan itu adalah anak pemilik dari saham terbesar di sekolahnya. Oh bisa gawat urusannya.

"Tidak ada yang perduli lagi padaku, kecuali Nenek dan Paman Lee saja." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian kepalanya mendongkak ke atas menatap langit biru yang hari ini sangat cerah.

"Tuhan, Kau itu benar – benar ada tidak sih? Kenapa Kau tidak mau membantuku dan semakin mempersulitku? Kenapa?" Lirihnya. Air matanya berlomba – lomba untuk keluar mengingat perkataan – bullshit – Neneknya tentang keberadaan Tuhan. Neneknya bilang Tuhan selalu ada bersama kita dalam keadaan apapun tapi nyatanya saat keadaan terpuruk seperti ini Luhan tidak mendapati Tuhan membantunya.

Kemudian tubuhnya bangkit untuk berdiri. Ia melihat ke arah air yang tenang dengan pandangan yang kosong. Semoga setelah ini ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih tenang dan tidak lagi ia bertemu dengan si brengsek Sehun ataupun orang – orang yang menganggunya maupun yang tidak memperdulikannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menyakinkan keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. _Nenek, maafkan aku karena sudah mengecewakanmu tapi aku benar – benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan ini sendirian. Semoga kau mengerti, Nek dan juga hiduplah dengan baik tanpa diriku lagi. Aku sangat – sangat menyayangimu, Nenek. Sampai jumpa lagi._

Tubuh Luhan melompat masuk ke dalam air berwarna biru yang tenang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

cuap - cuap :

Jangan protes sama ncnya cuman setengah, saya masih belajar buat adegan ranjang karena jujur aja tangan saya gemeteran ngetik adegan itu wkwk. ini adalah part Hunhan dan yang sebelumnya part Chanbaek, 2 chap ini hanya sebagai prolog setelah chap ini ada kejadian yang tak terduga, jadi review terus yah.

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Anggiebyun | Bunda lulu | Hunniehan | Umroyaya1 | Hanna Byun614 | Love654 | Lussia Archery | Exindira|  
**

Ada yang ga ke sebut? komen aja


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A New Life**

Baekhyun menggerakan jari – jari lentiknya ketika alam bawah sadarnya menyuruhnya untuk terbangun yang sudah beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan matanya terbuka, tak lama kembali di pejamkannya lagi untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang menerangi di dalam ruangan itu.

Kepalanya terasa pening bukan main. Kemudian ujung matanya melirik ke arah sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia menghela napasnya ketika ia mendapati dirinya berada sendirian di sini. Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika saat ini pasti dirinya sedang berada di dalam rumah sakit karena selang infus yang menusuk di tangan kirinya.

Suara decitan pintu membuat Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara. Seseorang dengan tinggi di atas yang lengkap memakai seragam sekolah membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"B-Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya pria tinggi itu bername tag Park Chanyeol di seragam sekolahnya. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya hanya bisa menggangguk. Chanyeol yang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika Baekhyun sudah kembali membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah, Baek. Kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat senang." Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia bingung untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, ia merasa kurang menyukai tindakan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin minum?" Tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di atas meja nakas lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menerima gelas tersebut namun ketika ia melihat tangannya ke atas ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ini bukanlah tangan miliknya. Jari ini seperti jari milik wanita. Tunggu, apa ini tubuh seorang wanita?

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk memastikan yang berada di bawah sana. Tidak ada dua bukit kembar yang menggantung di dadanya dan juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya. Kemudian perasa Baekhyun mengatakan ada sebuah perban yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Kenapa dengan pinggangku?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meraba perban yang melilit pinggangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum pedih. "Kau tertusuk, Baek."

Baekhyun menambah kerutan di dahinya. Ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut dan sekaligus terlalu membingungkan. Luka di tusuk? Seingatnya ia tidak ada yang menusuk pinggangnya sebelum ia melompat terjun ke dalam laut dan seingatnya lagi namanya masih Xi Luhan bukanlah Baekhyun seperti yang pria itu sebutkan.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti orang kebingungan. Belum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol suara ketukan pintu membuat dua manusia itu menoleh pada sumber suara.

Pria berjas putih dan di belakangnya seorang wanita muda tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu saat ini, Tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **AdillAdill**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

"Kondisi Tuan Byun Baekhyun semakin membaik. Lukanya pun sudah hampir mengering sempurna." Ujar Dokter bername tag Kim Junmyeon dengan senyuman terbaikknya pada Chanyeol setelah memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. "Kemungkinan lusa besok dia sudah boleh pulang." Lanjut kata sang Dokter yang membuat senyum Chanyeol melebar.

"Baiklah, Tuan Byun Baekhyun beristirahatlah yang cukup. Saya permisi." Sebelum pergi Dokter dan Suster itu membungkuk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah Dokter dan Suster itu pergi, Chanyeol langsung melompat duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk malu ketika Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat aneh Baekhyun dengan perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun sehingga tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Baek? Kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi khawatir karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

Baekhyun – Luhan – menggeleng pelan ketika Chanyeol menanyai keadaannya. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Chanyeol hanya menggangguk dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan di papahnya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku temani?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ia bejalan menuju washbasin dan menatap pantulan orang asing dari balik cermin. Mata sipit itu membulat lebar ketika melihat rupanya sekarang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meraba wajahnya asing itu dengan perlahan.

Matanya nampak lebih sipit dari mata aslinya kemudian bentuk hidungnya pun agak sedikit berbeda lalu jemari lentik itu turun menuju bibir yang terlihat lebih tipis dari bibir miliknya sebelumnya. Dan juga penglihatannya begitu bagus tak seperti Luhan yang sangat membutuhkan kacamata bulatnya untuk melihat.

Rambutnya pun jadi berwarna coklat dan hampir sembilan puluh tujuh persen Luhan berubah menjadi seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun. Apa kini mereka sedang bertukar jiwa? Bertukar tubuh? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya seharusnya ia sudah mati karena sudah tenggelam ke dalam laut? Mengingat kejadian semalam sebelum ia membunuh dirinya membuat hati Luhan kembali remuk.

Namun senyum tipis tergores di wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih ada beberapa luka lebam yang hampir sembuh. Setidaknya Tuhan masih sayang padanya karena dengan seperti ini Luhan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun – pria yang sukses menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping – keping yeah setidaknya hanya sementara bagaimana pun ia harus kembali kepada kehidupan aslinya dan tidak ingin merusak kehidupan Baekhyun dengan kesialannya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Baekhyun – Luhan – kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau baik – baik saja di dalam?" Tak mau membuat Chanyeol kembali khawatir, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan seperti dugaannya Chanyeol menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik – baik saja." Ujarnya dengan pelan membuat Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhanya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku yang lalai menjagamu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bingung untuk menanggapi seperti apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji akan lebih waspada dan melindungimu sekuat jiwa ragaku."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu pun menarik tubuhnya kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia juga membantu Baekhyun untuk menyelimutinya.

"Lekaslah sembuh Baekhyun-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar rawat majikannya dengan menenteng sebuah bungkus makanan setelah ia izin kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan tadi Chanyeol mampir ke sebuah toko kue dan membeli beberapa roti berisi selai stroberi kesukaannya.

" _Oh, What can I do?_

 _Life is beautiful but you dont have a clue_

 _Sun and ocean blue_

 _Their magnificence, it dont make sense to you_

 _Black beauty."_

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang bersenandung ria seraya memperhatikan keluar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau suka bernyanyi, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan meletakkan bungkusan makanan di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuka bungkusan itu seketika aroma roti yang begitu lezat menguar. "ini untukku?" Kekehan suara berat Chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang begitu gila menyukai roti yang bahkan rasanya tak karuan."

"Rotinya tak enak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu membuat Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Menyadari kesalahannya Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian mengambil satu roti dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Kunyahan Baekhyun memelan ketika menyadari apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar.

Lidah Luhan tidak begitu menyukai stroberi dan kini ia setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol tentang roti isi selai stroberi ini dengan rasa tak karuan. "Kau tak makan?"

"Tidak, untukmu saja. Aku sudah kenyang tadi, ayo cepat habiskan."

Baekhyun menggenggam roti yang telah ia gigit dengan ragu. Tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan roti dengan rasa yang kurang ia suka sebanyak ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir karena Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan hanya memandangi roti yang berada di genggamannya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ketika suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya.

"Aku bosan, bisa kah kita keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun hanya untuk mengalihkan agar ia tidak memakan roti yang rasanya tak karuan itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Akan ku tanya Dokter Kim terlebih dahulu. Tunggulah."

Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun ketika pintu itu tertutup dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Baekhyun – Luhan – menghelakan napasnya berat kemudian menatap roti yang berada di genggamannya.

Sebuah getaran di atas meja nakas membuatnya terkejut bukan main dan hampir menjatuhkan roti yang berada di gemgamannya. Ia melihat sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tipis terus bergetar. Penasaran, ia mengambilnya dan nomor tak ia kenal tertera pada layar ponsel yang memanggilnya. Dan dengan sedkit keberanian ia menggeser icon berwarna hijau itu dengan perlahan.

"Halo?"

[Halo, Apa ini Xi Luhan?]

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari sebrang.

"Ya, aku Xi Luhan. Apa kau – "

[Benar, aku Byun Baekhyun.]

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Jadi kita benar – benar bertukar tubuh?"

[Untungnya adalah iya. Mulai sekarang kau jalani hidup sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan kau boleh menikmati seluruh fasilitas yang ku punya.]

"Tu-tunggu, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari sebrang.

[Ya, dan kau harus merahasiakannya jika tidak akan ku pastikan jika kau berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.]

"Tapi, apakah kau akan menjaga Nenek ku dengan baik?"

[Ya, tentu saja karena sudah empat hari ini aku hidup sebagai Xi Luhan. Sejujurnya aku telah menghubungi mu sejak dua hari yang lalu meminjam ponsel Paman Lee tapi yang mengangkat telepon ku selalu Chanyeol. Ngomong – ngomong Chanyeol dia adalah pelayan pribadimu mulai sekarang.]

"Jadi Chanyeol-sshi adalah pelayan pribadi? Ku pikir dia kekasihmu."

[Tidak, dia hanya seorang pelayan pribadiku karena Ibunya yang merupakan pelayan setia di rumahku. Oh iya, kau sekolah dimana dan kelas berapa? Besok kata Nenek aku sudah boleh bersekolah.]

"Aku bersekolah di Busan High School dan aku berada di kelas 3-A. Jika kau tidak tahu di mana sekolahnya kau bisa meminta tolong pada Paman Lee untuk mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

[Baiklah, aku mengerti.]

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu dan kelasmu?"

[Tak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol akan setia berada di sampingmu. Lagipula aku dan Chanyeol satu sekolah dan satu kelas.]

"Baiklah, e-hm Baekhyun-ssi jika ada waktu bisakah kita bertemu?"

[Ya tentu saja, mari bertemu jika ada waktu.]

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa sering berkomunikasi karena aku tak memiliki ponsel."

[Ya, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Akan ku telepon lagi lewat ponsel milik Paman Lee.]

"Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan."

[Kau benar. Ya sudah, aku harus mengembalikan ponsel milik Paman Lee. Jaga kesehatanmu, Luhan-ssi.]

"Ya kau juga Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun memperhatikan ponselnya yang menghitam kemudia padangannya teralih pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian formalnya dan juga bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

"Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan Ibu baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang." Wanita yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu itu memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa, bu."

Ibu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang putra semata wayang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita di hadapannya pun menanyainya.

"Ibu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Ibu Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kelu kemudian kembali memeluk putra kesayangannya. "Tidak ada yang salah sayang, Ibu hanya senang kau memanggil Ibu lagi untuk sekian lamanya."

Dalam hati Luhan meringis. Kenapa bisa wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibu Baekhyun ini berbicara seperti itu? Apa Baekhyun dan Ibunya dulu tidak akur?

Wanita itu kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa khawatir. "Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Katanya kau tertusuk? Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan bagian tertusuk karena ia tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana bisa seorang Baekhyun tertusuk di pinggangnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, Ibu mengerti."

Seorang pria paru baya memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dengan stelan jas formal yang masih lengkapi tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan Chanyeol." Pria itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Ibu Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya sejak 18 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak apa – apa sayang. Dan juga pasti kau tak akan mempercayai ini." Bisik Ibu Baekhyun. "Tidak mempercayai apa?"

"Coba peluk Baekhyun."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin."

Dengan perlahn namun pasti tangan besar itu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bisa terdiam saja dengan sedikit senyuman canggung.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis setelah mendengar kata – kata yang seharusnya di tujukan pada Baekhyun yang asli. Karena bagaimana pun ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun benar – benar orang yang beruntung.

"Keadaanku sudah baik – baik saja, Ayah."

"Baguslah, Nak. Ayah harap kau lekas sembuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, suara yang berasal dari ponsel sang ayah terdengar begitu mengganggu momen keluarga kecil itu dengan gerakan malas Ayah Baekhyun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"..."

"Oh Baiklah, saya dan istri saya akan segera ke sana. Pastikan semuanya stabil hingga saya tiba disana."

Setelah sambungannya terputus Ayahnya menoleh ke arah istrinya dengan tatapan 'Kita harus segera pergi' kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan penuh penyesalan ia berika pada anak laki – lakinya.

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ah. Kami harus segera pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kami selesaikan. Kau tak apa kan jika harus kami tinggal?"

"Ya, tidak apa – apa lagipula ada Chanyeol yang menemaniku."

Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya dengan bersamaan. "Maafkan kami, Baekhyun-ah. Ibu akan meneleponmu nanti."

"Jaga kesehatanmu dan sampaikan maafku untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti maksud sang ayah hanya bisa menggangguk saja. Setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun pasangan itu pergi keluar dari kamar rawat inap milik Baekhyun.

Tak lama berselang Chanyeol kembali membawakan kursi roda untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar kamar. "Kata Dokter Kim, Kau boleh keluar hanya saja tidak boleh terlalu lama." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Pasalnya ada beberapa luka lebam yang hinggap di wajahnya. Perasaan sebelumnya tak ada luka seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Baek? –"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Chanyeol sedikit tertegun kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari meraba luka – luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Tak usah khawatir, ini hanya luka kecil. Sudah ku obati sendiri."

"Apa ini ulah Ayah?"

"Bukan Baek! Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan, Ayo katanya bosan ingin keluar kamar?"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi roda, tak lupa menyampirkan selimut di atas pangkuan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merasa kedinginan lalu tatapan mata Chanyeol beralih pada roti – roti yang ia beli tadi.

"Baek, rotimu mau di bawa juga tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk makanan itu dan dengan pelan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang." Pria tinggi itu hanya menggangguk mengerti dan tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau ingin ke mana, Baek?" Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas. "Hanya di sekitar rumah sakit saja, Baek. Lusa baru kau boleh pulang." Seakan tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan senyumnya melihat pantulan Baekhyun dari dinding lift yang terbuat dari stainless.

"Aku tak berpikir untuk pulang hanya saja aku ingin menghirup udara segar di halaman rumah sakit."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sedikit aneh namun dengan cepat ia hilangkan prasangka buruk pada Baekhyun. Suara lift menyadarkannya kemudian kembali mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun untuk keluar. "Apa pun untukmu, Baekhyun."

Mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah sakit, banyak orang yang sakit berlalu lalang dari yang hanya memakai perban di kepalanya, ada juga yang memakai kursi roda sama seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. "Maaf Baek, aku sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak polisi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan berhati – hati karena ia tahu Baekhyun pasti tak akan menyukai hal ini.

"Itu Bagus," Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu semua Baek? Maksudku kau tak berniat untuk membalas dendam untuk Daehyun dengan tangamu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Apa aku harus seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus melakukan itu karena aku khawatir akan terjadi yang lebih parah terhadapmu."

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Jadi orang bernama Daehyun itu yang menusukku? Lalu dia sudah berada di kantor polisi sekarang?"

"Ya dia sudah berada di kantor polisi meskipun pihak kepolisian sempat sulit untuk menemukannya karena ia berhasil kabur tapi keberuntungan berada di pihak kita, polisi dapat membekuk Daehyun bersama kelompoknya dan kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu jadwal sidang. Mungkin hanya Daehyun yang di bawa ke tempat khusus pembinaan remaja karena usianya masih di bawah umur dan masih berstatus pelajar. Apa menurutmu itu tak apa?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. "Tak apa. Itu bagus untuknya."

Chanyeol yang sedikit terheran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak biasanya hanya bisa menggangguk pelan. Ini seperti bukan Baekhyun meski fisiknya memang terlihat seperti Baekhyun tapi sifatnya yang sedikit aneh yang membuatnya bingung. Biasanya Baekhyun tak suka jika musuhnya masuk penjara dengan mudahnya setidaknya ia harus membalas dendam atau membuat luka yang sama sepertinya baru boleh musuh itu masuk ke dalam penjara dan lagi bukan kah hukuman Daehyun cukup ringan? Biasanya Baekhyun akan menggeram tak suka kemudian menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menambahkan hukumannya.

Baekhyun yang kejam kini telah berubah. Bukankah itu baik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Ia terbangun mengerutkan dahinya menjadi kerutan – kerutan abstrak karena Hangover kini sedang melandanya. Pria itu mengerang ketika merasakan pening di dalam kepalanya. Tangan besarnya meraba – raba ke sekitar kasurnya guna menemukan benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Mata sipitnya terbuka secara perlahan ketika benda yang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu. Tubuhnya ia bangkitkan menjadi posisi duduk dan bersandar pada headbed. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas kemudian ia menghelakan napasnya berat.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika menyadari seprai kasurnya begitu berantakan dan juga bau sperma yang begitu menyengat di kamarnya. Tubuhnya juga sedang keadaan full naked – yeah meskipun ia sangat suka tidur dengan half-full naked – namun ada yng berbeda saat ini.

Belum lagi semalam mimpinya begitu aneh. Ia sedang memperkosa kakak kelas culunnya – Luhan – dan seperti nyata bagaimana ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat bejat dan tidak berperasaan membobolnya beberapa kali hingga Sehun merasa puas dan akhir tertidur. Pria itu – Oh Sehun mengerang seraya menarik rambutnya kasar berusaha mengingat kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya.

Oh sial, itu adalah kenyataan mengingat semalam Sehun benar – benar mabuk berat karena ia harus kembali mengingat penderitaan mendiang ibunya karena kemarin adalah pertepatan tanggal kepergian sang ibunda tercinta dan dalam perjalanan pulang ia melihat Luhan kemudian menariknya paksa dan membawanya kemari sehingga dengan kasar Sehun melakukan hal bejat itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menutupi sebagaian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan hinggap di hatinya, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya. _Biarkan ia juga menderita seperti ibuku. Akan ku jamin jika kau akan ku buat lebih menderita daripada ini, brengsek!_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cuap - cuap ga jelas :**

Helaww aku baru selesai mudik dan baru bisa update sekarang, sejujurnya aku lagi drop T.T mengingat dua hari satu malam harus berada di mobil u,u jangan di tanya setepos apa pantatku :'v *abaikan curhatan ga jelas

oh iya pada ga terima Luhan mati bunuh diri ya? tenang aja aku ga sekejam itu membiarkan kesayanganku mati begitu saja u,u

aku sangat berharap kalian tidak bingung dengan cerita ini, aku sengaja tetap memakai nama tubuh bukan nama jiwa, entahlah ku pikir ini akan sedikit aneh dan juga ada yang pernah baca novel "I'll be your wife" karya Jho Hyo Eun? mungkin kalo kalian udah pernah baca, novel ini juga menceritakan tentang pertukaran tubuh tapi tenang aja aku jamin ceritaku berbeda karena aku buat cerita ini sebelum aku menemukan novel itu.

mulai part ini jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan itu sudah tertukar. bisa kembali atau tidak? entahlah tapi aku sudah memikirkannya sampai ending cerita. saat jiwa mereka tertukar aku ingin lebih fokus pada kisah hunhan karena eh spoiler lagi u,u tapi entah lah lihat respon reviewers /.\ kalo mau minta chanbaek yang banyak akan ku pikirkan. karena aku ingin buat adegan chanbaek sama hunhan sama rata

 **KUY REVIEW LAGI YANG BANYAK BIAR AKU SEMANGAT UNTUK UPDATE DAN RASA PENASARAN KALIAN BISA TEROBATI u,u**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **ZzzxHan, Keziaf, Love654, Umroyaya1, Daebaktaeluv, Hunexohan, Exindira, Anggiebyun, Chanbaekisreal,**

 **Akaindhe, Pinkbaek, Eun810, Hunniehan, Shenshey27, Taneptw307,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – New Enemy**

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selama empat hari ini harus terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang yang bernama Xi Luhan dan sejujurnya Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan kejadian yang seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun sangat tertarik bagaimana menjalani kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan itu yang hanya tinggal bersama seorang Nenek yang sangat perhatian dan menyayanginya. Baekhyun iri.

Baekhyun kembali menatap tubuh kurus Luhan di balik pantulan cermin yang seperti kekurangan gizi. Hanya ada handuk berwarna hitam yang melilit pinggang rampingnya karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Senyuman tipis di bibir Luhan mengembang. Tangannya terangkat ke bagian rambut hitamnya yang telah menutupi matanya sebagian, dan menurutnya ini begitu risih. Akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah minyak rambut yang ia beli kemarin dengan hasil meminjam uang Nenek – Untung saja, Nenek tidak marah ketika ia meminta uang untuk membeli minyak rambut ini – kemudian ia usapkan di seluruh bagian rambutnya dan beberapa rambut yang mengganggu di bagian matanya ia tata ke belakang begitu rapih hingga ia kini sedikit terlihat menarik meskipun masih ada kacamata tebal nan bulat yang masih memberi nilai minus.

"Nanti akan ku belikan kontak lens atau kacamata yang lebih fashionable." Gumamnya pada wajah Luhan.

Kemudian ia mengambil celana sekolah yang berwarna biru tua dan memakainya dengan cepat begitu pun ia mengambil kemeja putih dengan lambang sekolah yang berada di dada sebelah kirinya memakainya dan sama sekali tidak memasukan kemeja itu ke dalam celananya dan tak lupa ia menyimpul asal dasi yang menggantung longgar di lehernya.

Benar – benar style seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa sudah pantas, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan kalinya melangkah menuju keluar kamar dan menyapa sang nenek yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Nenek Luhan yang sedang menaruh beberapa mangkuk berisi lauk pauk ke meja terkejut melihat penampilan sang cucu yang nampak berbeda. Mata sipitnya melebar beberapa inchi dan mulutnya hampir menjatuhkan dagunya. Wanita tua itu beberapa kali megusap kedua matanya takut matanya salah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Luhan-ah?" panggilnya untuk menyakinkan apa yang ia lihat kini. Yang di panggil hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di sebrang neneknya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Luhan?"

"Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, Nek." Kata Luhan dengan santainya sembari menyambar nasi dan potongan daging ikan dengan sumpitnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sesuatu yang baru apa maksudmu? Hari ini kau minta antar oleh Paman Lee? Tumben sekali tidak seperti biasanya."

"Nenek tidak ingat peraturan di meja makan'kah? Padahal baru kemarin nenek mengingatkanku dan sekarang nenek melanggarnya. Tidak boleh berbicara banyak di meja makan."

"Hanya berkomentar sedikit, kok." Sang Nenek merenggut tak suka seperti anak gadis dan itu membuat Baekhyun menahan tawa gelinya sambil berusaha tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa wanita tua itu bersikap aneh layaknya anak gadis.

Kringg... Kringgg...

Suara bel sepeda dari arah depan rumahnya membuat dua orang manusia itu menyadari kehadiran Paman Lee yang baru saja datang menjemput. Sang Nenek bangkit dan menghampiri Paman Lee di depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi! Cuaca sangat cerah pagi ini!" sapa Paman Lee dengan nada semangatnya, meskipun telah berkepala empat Paman Lee adalah sosok yang memiliki semangat tinggi dan pantang menyerah tak lupa selalu bersyukur.

"Selamat pagi juga, kau sudah sarapan? Jika belum kita bisa sarapan bersama." Ajak Nenek pada Paman Lee namun Beliau hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tenang, aku sudah sarapan bersama istriku. Apa Luhan sudah siap?"

"Kau yakin ingin mengantar Luhan ke sekolah?" Tanya Nenek dengan sedikit ragu. Paman Lee menggosok tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu yakin tapi dia yang minta kemarin mau bagaimana lagi?" di akhiri oleh kekehan dari Paman Lee.

Nenek menggangguk mengerti. "Akan ku panggilkan Luhan dulu, kau tunggulah sebentar." Setelah melihat Paman Lee mengangguk, Nenek kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat Luhan sudah merapikan piring kotor miliknya dan menaruhnya di washbasin.

"Paman Lee sudah menunggumu," ujar sang Nenek dan di jawab anggukan oleh Luhan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit, Nek." Luhan mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak sebelah kanan.

Sama seperti Nenek, Paman Lee yang melihat Luhan yang baru keluar rumah berpenampilan berbeda cukup membuatnya sedikit aneh. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini Luhan-ah?"

Luhan yang sedang memakai sepatunya cuman memberi respon, "Hah?"

"Penampilanmu berbeda dari biasanya. Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian untuk seseorang yang kau sukai di sekolah?"

Setelah Luhan selesai memakai sepatunya kemudian ia bangkit dan menghampiri Paman Lee, "Tidak juga, ayo berangkat." Luhan pun segera duduk di tempat belakang Paman Lee.

"Hati – hati di jalan. Belajar yang rajin Luhan-ah!" Ujar sang Nenek

Luhan hanya mengangkat jempolnya ke atas sebagai jawabannya dan Paman Lee mulai menggoes sepedanya. Kedua roda sepeda itu mulai bergerak jalan dan sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menghapal jalan yang akan menuju ke sekolahnya agar ia bisa berangkat seorang diri tanpa merepotkan Paman Lee lagi.

"Paman, ban sepedamu tidak kempes'kan?"

"Tidak kecuali jika kau kebanyakan dosa hahaha... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **AdillAdill**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

Roda sepeda itu perlahan terhenti di sekitar siswa siswi yang akan memasuki pintu gerbang Busan High School salah satu sekolah elit yang berada di Busan. Dimana hanya terdapat murid kaya raya dan juga yang berotak cerdas saja lah yang bisa menimba ilmu di sana termasuk Luhan yang sudah mati – matian bisa bersekolah di sana dengan gratis karena beasiswa yang ia peroleh.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Ujar Paman Lee yang membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan datar pada gedung sekolah yang akan ia tempati kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Paman Lee yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ingin ku jemput juga?" Tanya Paman Lee yang jawab gelengan oleh Luhan. "Tidak perlu, mengantarkan ku seperti ini pasti merepotkan anda."

Paman Lee terkekeh. "Tidak kok, kebetulan Paman ingin pergi memancing ke laut." Luhan tersenyum kepada Paman Lee kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit kepadanya. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku Paman."

"Jangan sungkan, Luhan-ah. Baiklah kalau begitu Paman pergi dulu. Fighting!" Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian mengganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika sepeda Paman Lee sudah tak terlihat lagi dengan langkah santainya Luhan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dengan memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat memasuki lobby sekolah mendadak telinga Luhan terasa panas karena banyak yang membicarakan tentang penampilannya saat ini namun ia tidak mau memperdulikannya.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada mading sekolah karena terdapat denah sekolah besar ini. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika mencari dimana ruang kelasnya. Menggangguk mengerti ketika ia berhasil mengingat jalan mana saja yang harus ia lewati untuk sampai ke ruang kelasnya.

Langkah santai menuju ruang kelasnya menarik perhatian beberapa siswa siswi yang berada di tempat karena cara jalan Luhan benar – benar berbeda saat ini, biasanya Luhan yang nerd akan berjalan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam namun kali ini? Berjalan santai dengan dagu di angkat. Sungguh seperti bukan Luhan meskipun tubuh itu milik Luhan.

Luhan terhenti saat ia sampai di teras kelasnya, ia membuka pintu belakang kelasnya dan masu ke dalam kelas namun Luhan terhenti sejenak meneliti seisi ruang kelas dimana Luhan biasanya duduk.

Luhan mendengus geli ketika ia telah menemukan tempatnya. Tidak sulit menemukannya memang karena satu – satunya meja yang penuh coretan yang berada paling belakang sendiri adalah tempatnya. Kakinya perlahan berjalan menuju tempatnya, benar saja karena di sana banyak tulisan berupa umpatan – umpatan kasar yang di tuju untuk Luhan.

Ia menaruh tasnya dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Kedua tangannya melipat di atas meja dan kepalanya ia jatuhkan di sana, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika menunggu hingga jam masuk tiba.

Baru saja ia akan mendapatkan mimpi, suara ketukan di atas mejanya mengganggu tidurnya. Luhan mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Benar – benar sulit di percaya, Xi Luhan tertidur di kelas." Suara barithone yang menjengkelkan terdengar begitu keras namun tak mampu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sedang malas meladeninya.

"Hei, Xi Luhan kau tidak mendengar kami?" Suara yang berbeda terdengar di dekat telinga Luhan.

"Pergilah, jangan mengganggu pagiku." Ujar Luhan seolah memperingati mereka namun sedetik kemudian yang ia dengar adalah tawaan mengejek keras yang di tujukan padanya.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya di tepuk – tepuk agak keras membuatnya menggeramkan giginya mencoba menahan emosi. "Hei, bagaimana jika kami tidak mau pergi? Kau ingin apa? Ah, aku sangat menan – "

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengambil tangan yang sedari tadi menepuk – nepuk kepalanya kemudian ia bangun dan memelitirkan tangan orang itu ke belakang tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke depan. Kejadian ini begitu cepat hingga membuat seluruh siswa siswi yang berada di kelas menatapnya terkejut.

"Sudah ku peringatkan bukan?" Kata Luhan dengan intonasi santainya.

"Akh! Brengsek! Lepaskan!" jeritnya kesakitan.

Luhan menarik name tag di baju anak laki – laki yang mengganggunya. "Oh Sehun." Bisiknya kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyum setan andalannya. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi kau mengabaikan peringatanku."

"Brengsek, lepaskan Sehun!" Seseorang menarik tubuh mungil Luhan hingga tangan Sehun terbebas. Luhan menatap orang yang menarik dirinya dengan datar dan tak lupa melihat name tag yang berada di kemejanya. Kim Jongin. Hanya untuk menandai, manusia mana saja yang telah mengganggunya.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan sementara tangan yang tadi di pelintirnya cukup membuatnya merasa kesakitan bukan main, ia mengibas- ngibaskannya agar rasa sakit itu cepat menghilang. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan memberontak padanya apalagi sampai bersikap kasar padanya.

"Sudah empat hari tidak masuk sekolah dan sekarang kau mencoba melawanku?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar bukan seperti Luhan biasanya yang hanya mampu menunduk dalam saja.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin saja?" Ujarnya begitu santai yang membuat Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

Satu sisi bibir Luhan terangkat. "Kenapa tidak, Sehun-ssi?"

Ekspresi dan intonasi Luhan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Satu jenis pertanyaan yang terus saja menari – nari indah di otaknya adalah 'Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Kenapa bisa di bersikap seperti itu?' oke ini dua jenis pertanyaan.

Suara bel yang biasanya menghentikan aksi bullying Sehun kini terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah termasuk ruang kelas Luhan. Seringai Sehun kembali muncul begitu juga dengan rasa kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat down. Tidak mungkin dia bisa dengan mudahnya di kalahkan oleh Luhan, sampai kapanpun hanya Sehun yang menang dan akan Sehun pastikan jika sebentar lagi Luhan kehilangan rasa kepercayaan dirinya itu.

"Oh well, lagi – lagi kau di selamatkan oleh bel – "

"Bagaimana jika saat bel itu tidak berbunyi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau menantangku?"

"Hanya jika kau merasa saja."

"Apa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut tak suka melihat Luhan yang beraninya menantang dan ia benar – benar tidak menyukai intonasi suaranya yang terdengar mengejek Sehun seperti itu.

"Breng – "

"Oh Sehun-ssi, Kim Jongin-ssi ini bukan kelas kalian, bukan kah kelas kalian 2B?" Guru Song yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas terlihat bingung ketika ada Sehun dan Jongin di kelas 3A. Perkataannya guru itu membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam dan mengingat wajah guru itu karena ia sudah merasa lebih dari jengkel karena teguran guru itu.

Seringai Luhan bertambah tinggi ketika mengetahui jika dua orang mengganggunya ini adalah adik kelasnya. "Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, adik manis." Ujarnya ke arah Sehun dan juga Jongin sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu keluar.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram kesal. "Sialan." Umpatnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan tak lupa Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Melihat mereka berdua telah menghilang dari kelasnya Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Guru Song memulai pelajarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa takut tak mengerti apa yang guru sampaikan tetapi ketika ia melihat beberapa soal yang entah mengapa terasa mudah ia mengerjakannya. Mungkin karena otak Xi Luhan benar – benar di asa sehingga ia tidak menemukan kesulitan sama sekali tapi tetap saja dalam hati Baekhyun mengerang, kenapa ia bisa terjebak di tubuh seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan itu tandanya ia harus bersungguh – sungguh belajar agar bisa lulus dan tidak mengecewakan sang Nenek.

Jika saja Luhan itu seperti Baekhyun – perekonomiannya – ia pasti tak perlu repot – repot untuk belajar karena meskipun tanpa belajar ia pasti akan lulus karena uang bisa memperlancar segala hal termasuk meluluskan anak yang malas belajar.

Baekhyun itu tidak termasuk anak cerdas maupun anak bodoh – karena ia sangat percaya tidak ada seorang anak yang bodoh hanya malas saja – otaknya standar tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tapi Baekhyun akui jika ia jarang membaca buku di rumah, ia hanya akan memperhatikan dengan sungguh – sungguh ketika guru itu menerangkan. Jika ada tugas ia pasti selalu mengerjakannya bersama Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol ia jadi merindukan manusia kelebihan kalsium itu.

Luhan Bangkit dari tempatnya ketika guru fisika itu keluar karena sudah waktunya makan siang. Langkahnya berjalan santai dan tak lupa memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Saat pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam kantin banyak tatapan – tatapan aneh mengarah padanya namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Antrian untuk mengambil jatah makan siang cukup panjang mengingat yang bersekolah di sini bukan hanya dirinya. Maju perlahan demi perlahan mendekati counter yang tersedia, entah kenapa telinga Luhan sangat sensitif ketika ada beberapa orang yang membicarakannya.

"Kau lihat tadi pagi? Luhan sunbae berani melawan Sehun-ssi."

"Benarkah? Ku dengar ia tenggelam di laut saat berenang."

"Apa – apaan itu orang, sudah tau tidak bisa berenang tapi berenang di laut haha.."

"Tumben Luhan Sunbae makan di kantin. Tak biasanya."

Baekhyun mencoba menghiraukan apa yang yang di bicarakan oleh beberapa siswi di kantin ini yang memang hobi bergosip. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Luhan menerima jatah makan siangnya dan matanya meliar ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tempat kosong.

Tuk –

Luhan merasakan bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit dan juga basah. Ia melirik ke arah bahunya terdapat potongan karet balon menempel di sana. "Ah, mereka memang brengsek." Gumam Luhan dengan santainya.

"Ah sial, kau selalu tidak tepat pada sasaran." Suara mengejek itu membuat Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana ada Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. "Berikan aku balonmu lagi, kali ini akan tepat sasaran." Sehun mengadahkan tangannya pada Jongin untuk meminta balon airnya lagi dan tatapannya tak lepas dari Luhan.

Tatapan dan senyum mengejek ia berikan untuk Sehun seolah menatang apa yang akan di berikan Sehun untuknya. Tak ingin berlarut Luhan mengambil tempat di pojok dekat dengan jendela besar di dalam ruangan itu. Menu hari ini ada daging teriyaki, sup sayur dan juga ada kimchi setidaknya Baekhyun masih menyukai menu ini.

Luhan mulai mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan beberapa daging dan juga nasinya. Dan makan siang hikmatnya harus terganggu ketika dua manusia itu datang menghampiri mejanya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wah, lihat. Kantin kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." Ujar Sehun dengan suara yang mendramatisir. Lagi – Luhan mencoba mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya tak perduli apapun yang pengganggu itu bicarakan.

"Kau menikmati makan siangmu ya? Kalau begitu habiskan juga makan siangku ya."

Dan seperti di drama – drama tv yang selalu ibu Chanyeol tonton, si brengsek Sehun dan Jongin menumpahkan makan siangnya ke dalam makan siang Luhan yang membuat Luhan membanting sumpitnya dengan santai kemudian bangkit dan menatap tajam pada Sehun, karena suara yang terus – terusan mengganggu itu adalah suara menjengkelkan milik Sehun.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika – " pandangan mata Luhan mengarah pada tempat makan siangnya yang sudah tak tercampur dengan makanan Sehun maupun Jongin. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah manis Luhan. "Kau merasakannya juga!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengangkat tempat makan dan melemparkan isi makannya ke arah Sehun sehingga makanan itu tumpah dan membasahi bagian depan seragam Sehun. Pria berwajah datar itu memejamkan matanya menahan emosi yang tiba – tiba langsung naik ke ubun – ubun.

Semua orang yang berada di kantin terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Luhan terhadap Sehun karena yang mereka tahu jika Luhan itu tak lebih dari korban bullying Sehun yang tak berani melakukan apapun untuk membalas perbuatan Sehun namun kali ini? Benar – benar membuat mereka terkejut. Jika perlakuan Luhan tadi pagi hanya bisa di lihat oleh orang di kelasnya namun saat ini seluruh orang telah mengetahuinya.

"Menikmati makan siangmu, Oh Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada dan wajah bersahabatnya andalannya.

"Brengsek!"

Sehun meraih kerah kemeja Luhan, kepalan di tangannya menguat dan hendak melayangkan pukulan di wajah Luhan namun suara berat dari lelaki tua mengintrupsinya.

"Ada apa ini?! Oh Sehun? Xi Luhan?" Guru Kim – guru olahraga dengan tongkat di genggamanya melihat Sehun dan juga Luhan yang sedang bersitegang. Apalagi dengan posisi Sehun yang ingin memukul Luhan.

Sehun masih menatap tajam kedua mata rusa itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia memperhatikan mata Luhan yang di dalamnya tak ada ketakutan sama sekali yang ada hanya tatapan menantang dan mengejek untuknya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, brengsek."

"Ya, dengan senang hati aku menunggu." Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya setelah Luhan mengatakan hal yang harus ia terima akibatnya. Sehun akan membalasnya lebih kejam lagi daripada yang Luhan berikan tadi. Sungguh ini adalah kejadian yang cukup memalukan untuk Sehun karena bisa – bisanya korban bullyingnya menyiram makan siang ke seragamnya hingga seragamnya basah bercampur nasi dan kawan – kawannya.

Tuk – Tuk

"Kalian ingin menjadi berandalan, hah?!"

Luhan maupun Sehun meringis kesakitan, mengusap – usap kepala mereka yang tadi terkena sasaran tongkat milik Guru Kim. Meskipun sudah tua kemampuan dalam memukul anak yang nakal sungguh gila dan kini yang di rasakan oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sekarang ikut saya!" Perintahnya dengan tegas. Guru Kim membalikan tubuhnya namun Sehun maupun Luhan masih saling menatap meskipun tangan mereka masih mengusap – usap kepala mereka.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kejinya namun berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan santainya. Baekhyun yang beada di dalam diri Luhan memang ingin menantang Sehun, jika hanya menganggunya dengan suara – suara tidak begitu ia perdulikan tetapi jika sudah ada sentuhan fisik – karena Baekhyun itu tidak suka jika oang lain menyentuh tubuhnya kecuali Chanyeol – ia pasti akan melawannya dan biasanya akan membalasnya lebih kejam.

Kita lihat saja seberapa lama wajah mulus Luhan akan bertahan tanpa adanya luka Lebam yang biasa Baekhyun ciptakan karena berkelahi dan Baekhyun tidak menjaminnya seratus persen karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun sangat sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Sebenarnya ia mengutuk sikap Luhan yang tidak melawan pada Sehun, seharusnya Luhan bisa seperti dirinya saat ini melawan Sehun agar anak laki – laki itu berhenti mengganggunya bukan menjadi sasaran empuknya.

Suara mengelegar milik Guru Kim kembali keluar sehingga Sehun maupun Luhan yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing tersadar.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di sana?! Ingin ku tambah hukuman kalian?!"

Dengan langkah seribu penuh dengusan mereka – Luhan dan Sehun – berjalan mengikuti langkah Guru Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

Setelah melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kamar inap Baekhyun dan kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan Dokter Kim. Sepanjang perjalanan otaknya kembali memikirkan sifat aneh Baekhyun yang tak berselera dengan roti kesukaannya, biasanya majikan mungilnya itu akan menatapnya penuh binar dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung memakannya meskipun Chanyeol tidak memberitahu jika ia membawa roti kesukaannya karena hidung Baekhyun pasti lebih cepat menciumnya. Tidak seperti tadi, itu benar – benar di luar kebiasaan Baekhyun.

Ponselnya yang berada di sakunya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Ia menahan napasnya sesaat ketika ingin mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ya Tuan Besar?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan tegas.

[Aku sudah berada di lobby.]

"Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana."

Chanyeol mengehela napasnya kasar ketika panggilannya dengan Tuan Besarnya teputus kemudian ia mengacak – acak kasar rambutnya dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat agar majikannya tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

Setela tiba di lobby dan menemukan dua orang yang ia kenal, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat penuh di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nyonya Besar." Sapa Chanyeol kepada dua orang majikannya yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah dimana Baekhyun? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Nyonya Byun yang terlihat sangat panik. "Tuan muda Baekhyun berada di ruang inap Crstyal nomor dua dan Tuan muda Baekhyun baru saja sadar." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tegas pada orang tua Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun berbicara pada suaminya. "Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun." Tuan Byun tersenyum mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Chanyeol."

Nyonya Byun menggangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dua orang pria yang berbeda generasi tersebut. Tuan Byun memasang wajah datarnya pada Chanyeol. "Ikuti aku."

Tuan Byun melangkahkan kakinya begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kaki mereka telah sampai di belakang rumah sakit yang tak ada siapapun kecuali mereka. Chanyeol dalam bahaya besar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Byun yang seharusnya di jawab dengan kalimat namun di jawab dengan sebuah bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat dari Chanyeol dan itu membuat Tuan Byun menggeram tak suka.

"Maafkan saya yang lalai menjaga Baekhyun."

"Sialan."

Satu tendangan di perut Chanyeol berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu menahan rasa sakit di perutnya dan rasa sakit itu tak hanya perut tapi juga di bagian sudut bibir, pipi dan juga pelipisnya karena Tuan Byun melayangkan pukulannya cukup kuat meskipun pria itu sudah hampir memasuki kepala lima.

Tuan Byun menyeka keringat dengan sapu tangannya setelah berhasil memberi pelajaran untuk Chanyeol yang kin sedang terkapar di tanah.

"Lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi dan kau akan merasakannya yang lebih parah lagi."

Tuan Byun merapihkan kembali jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di tanah. Ia menderu kan napasnya lelah. Ini bahkan tak sebanding dengan tertusuknya Baekhyun, batinnya berbicara.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya namun kembali terbuka ketika suara teriakan wanita mengejutkannya.

"Ya ampun! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu penuh luka! Siapa yang melakukan ini? Eh tunggu, bukankah kau Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia memperhatikan wajah wanita muda di hadapannya. "Kau mengenalku?"

Wanita muda itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa Baekhyun yang melakukan ini?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut tak suka ketika wanita ini menuduh Baekhyun yang macam – macam. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Tapi tidak mungkin karena kalian sangat dekat. Hey, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Bae Irene, teman sekelasmu dan juga Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal karena ia tidak ingat siapa saja temannya dikelas. "Tak apa jika kau tidak mengingatku. Ayo aku antar ke dalam rumah sakit, lukamu perlu di obati."

Chanyeol yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mengangguk patuh mengikuti langkah kaki mungil Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cuap cuap ga jelas :  
**

Update lagi nih, pada khawatir dengan main pairingnya? tenang aja ini official kok, chanbaek dan hunhan ya meskipun sedikit tergoda dengan hunbaek wkwk /bacok/ tadinya aku mau publish satu cerita chanbaek yang baru tapi tanganku gatel mau update yang ini dulu wkwk. oh iya aku ngasih satu cast tambahan kurang sedap kalo kaga ada orang ketiga wkwk/rajam/ ini khusus buat chanbaek aja kalo buat hunhan di kasih juga ga ya?

pada kesel sama sifat sehun? tenang bakal di bales sama baekhyun kok secara perlahan. yang masih bingung, aduh gimana ngejelasinya ya pokoknya baekhyun sama luhan ketuker jiwanya udah gitu aja wkwk. sengaja aku cantumin nama tubuhnya bukan jiwanya karena aku pengen kalian mengebayanginya sebagai tubuhnya bukan jiwanya aku juga ga rela kok kalo Chanyeol sama Luhan atau Sehun sama Baekhyun.

yang punya pin bbm kuy berteman, jujur aku gak punya temen cbhs/hhhs jadi kalo ada apa2 tentang mereka aku kobam sendirian dikamar T^T

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **JidatBacon, Hanna Byun614, Shenshey27, .77, akaindhe, InTane880, Taneptw307, Love654, Hunniehan,Hunexohan, Eun810, ZzzxHan, Daebaktaeluv, Yuanitadian99, Tjeyehh, Exindira, Aominechi, Hendri822, AuliaMRQ, Chanbaekisreal, Cici fu, SehunGotik, Leekyumincho AND Followers, favouriters, readernim sekalian**

 **maaf jika ada kekurangan karena saya manusia biasa.**

 **REVIEW LAGI? BIAR RASA PENASARAN KALIAN TEROBATI^^**

 **Bogor, 21/07/2016 1:34**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Who Are You?**

Pagi yang indah memaksa Luhan yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun kini untuk segera bangun namun kasur yang benar – benar membuatnya nyaman ini seolah menghentikan niatan Luhan untuk segera bangun. Kapan lagi ia menikmati kasur super nyaman seperti ini, jika pun ada pasti akan dia berikan untuk sang nenek agar bisa tidur lebih nyenyak lagi tanpa mengeluh punggungnya yang selalu sakit.

Pendingin ruangan juga membuatnya begitu malas hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata apalagi selimut yang cukup tebal namun begitu lembut. Ah, Baekhyun benar – benar orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini membuat Luhan iri.

Kaki dan tangannya bergerak kesana – kemari tanpa membuka kedua matanya seolah sedang menikmati kasurnya yang begitu nyaman tanpa ia ketahui jika itu membuat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menahan senyum gelinya.

"Ah, ini benar – benar nyaman." Tubuh itu terus saja bergerak namun sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya cukup kuat sehingga gerakannya terhenti.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Baek. Ingat lukamu." Mendengar suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar kemudian menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tidak membalas tapi menarik – narik tubuh Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu bangun dan berdiri di samping ranjang bersamanya.

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja hari ini kau akan kembali bersekolah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyung hingga masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Ini hari kedua sejak Baekhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang namun ia terlalu bosan jika hanya berada di rumah sedangkan Chanyeol bersekolah maka dari itu semalam Baekhyun merengek untuk bisa kembali masuk sekolah.

Awalnya Chanyeol ragu untuk menyetujuinya karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun merengek minta masuk sekolah biasanya jika Chanyeol yang meminta karena Chanyeol akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada Baekhyun di sekolah. Ketika Chanyeol menyetujuinya Baekhyun bersorak senang dan itu membuat Chanyeol sangat gemas.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam Chanyeol berinisiatif membuka kancing piyama milik Baekhyun namun majikannya itu malah memekik seperti wanita yang akan di perkosa. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah paniknya.

"K-kau mau apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun begitu terkejut atas tindakan Chanyeol, ia merapatkan piyamanya yang tadi tersentuh oleh Chanyeol. Di dalam hatinya ia mendengus kesal, pelayan apanya?! Pelayan mesum maksud si Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal. "Memandikanmu tentu saja." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada santainya. Kini alis Baekhyun yang menyatu. Memandikan?! Yang benar saja!

"Memandikanku? Memangnya kau pikir aku bayi?" Kini Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya. Ia merasa bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun saat ini. "Ya tentu saja bukan, tapi biasanya jika sedang sakit kau pasti minta di mandikan olehku meskipun kau tak mengatakannya secara langsung sekalipun."

Oh What The – Baekhyun itu sebenarnya manusia yang seperti apa? Kenapa membiarkan pelayannya memandikannya? Jika Baekhyun itu seorang bayi mungkin Luhan akan memakluminya tapi Baekhyun itu sudah besar. Apa Baekhyun itu orang mesum?

"A-aku bisa mandi sendiri, kau tunggu di luar saja." Ujar Baekhyun yang di balas oleh anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap punggung besar milik Chanyeol hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Mata Baekhyun beralih pada washbasin mirror yang menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lengkap menggunakan piyama. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi marah pada cermin itu.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun. Aku Xi Luhan, dan aku tidak tahu kau manusia yang seperti apa tapi ini sangat keterlaluan." Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan menunjuk – nunjuk ke arah cermin. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Chanyeol memandikanmu? Kau tidak takut dia melakukan hal aneh padamu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, tangannya turun ke sisi tubuhnya dan tatapannya menjadi sendu. "Apa kau mau bernasib sama sepertiku? Seperti Xi Luhan yang sudah kotor." Kepalanya tertunduk dan airmatanya terjatuh di kala ia mengingat kembali malam yang menjijikan itu, dimana Sehun memperkosanya.

Kemudian kepalanya terangkat."Bagaimana pun saat ini aku berada di dalam tubuhmu Baekhyun-ssi. Tubuhmu ini ku pikir cukup kuat, aku berjanji akan menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik dan sangat baik." Luhan mengatakan itu dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik menuju shower room dan membuka bajunya dan memulai ritual mandinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang telah lengkap dengan seragamnya menuruni tangga. Namun seketika senyumnya menurun dan menggantikan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh. Sejak kapan rambut Baekhyun menjadi rapih dan sangat klimis seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan Baekhyun menyukai kerapihan hingga seragamnya benar – benar rapi seperti itu. Dasi yang di ikat sempurna hingga seperti mencekik lehernya dan juga kemeja seragamnya yang dimasukan ke dalam celana dan blazernya yang ia kenakan dan lengkap dengan mengancinginya. Baekhyun benar – benar aneh saat ini.

"C-chanyeol? A-ada apa?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan mata besar Chanyeol. Pelayannya itu menjadi salah tingkah dan tiba – tiba perasaan aneh melingkupinya.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku Baik."

"Kau yakin ingin bersekolah hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggangguk semangat. "Ya tentu saja! Ayo sarapan terlebih dahulu, aku sangat lapar." Jari lentik Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga ke meja makan. Pria tinggi itu hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar hingga Baekhyun menariknya ke meja makan. Di sana ada Ibu Chanyeol yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyumnya dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah Ibu Chanyeol. "Selamat pagi, Tuan muda. Ingin sarapan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan dan mendudukinya. Ibu Chanyeol menaruh roti isi di hadapan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ibu Chanyeol dan kini pandangannya teralih pada pelayan pribadinya yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa masih berada di situ? Ayo sarapan bersama." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama dengan majikannya jika berada di meja makan ini. Ini sudah peraturan mutlak keluarga Byun.

"Habiskan sarapanmu cepat. Aku akan menunggumu di depan."

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tapi Chanyeol sudah membalikan tubuh tingginya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin sarapan bersamanya di sini? Padahalkan niatnya baik untuk mengajaknya mengisi perut bersama disini.

Tak mau menunggu Chanyeol lebih lama, Baekhyun bangkit serta tangan kanannya menggenggam roti isi yang tadi di sajikan oleh Ibu Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan rumahnya yang sudah ada Chanyeol menunggunya.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapannya?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mendatanginya. Bibir tipis itu memaju beberapa centi dan tatapan sebal ia kirim untuk Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya heran.

"Kau kira aku bisa makan dengan tenang sementara kau sedang menungguku disini?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendadak panik karena tatanan rambutnya berantakan.

"Ah! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Ujarnya kesal sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang roti isi. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian tangannya terulur. "Berikan tasmu."

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menata kembali rambutnya kini memandang bingung Chanyeol. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun protes ketika Chanyeol ingin membawa tasnya namun lamunannya buyar begitu saja ketika Baekhyun melempar tasnya kepada Chanyeol yang untungnya reflek Chanyeol begitu bagus.

"B-bawa tasku!" Baekhyun terlihat gugup ketika mengatakannya. Ia menampilkan wajah percaya dirinya kemudian memakan roti isinya sambil berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau salah jalan!" Teriakan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhenti seketika dan menegang dalam saat bersamaan. Dalam hatinya Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dengan tetap memasang wajah percaya dirinya. "A-aku tahu! H-hanya saja –" Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah setiap sudut daerah ini dan matanya membulat ketika keberuntungan untuk mengelabui Chanyeol ada di depan mata.

Tubuh Baekhyun membungkuk untuk memungut sebuah kaleng soda bekas di dekat tempatnya berdiri lalu menunjukannya pada Chanyeol. "Lihat? Ada sampah. Aku akan membuang ini pada tempatnya."

Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin menyangkal kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungguh hari ini majikannya begitu aneh. Setelah membuang sampah Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah riang yang tak pernah lepas.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Chanyeol menggangguk dan kemudian langkah kakinya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang Baekhyun lalui tadi. Baekhyun di sampinganya hanya bisa berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Betapa memalukannya kejadian tadi, jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhyun yang asli mungkin saja ia akan di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka menuju sekolah menggunakan bus dan memakan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di sekolah. Luhan terdiam menatap sekolah besar di hadapannya beberapa saat, ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah biasa tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan jika Baekhyun pasti bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf internasional.

Chanyeol yang merasa tak ada Baekhyun kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bingung Baekhyun yang masih betah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan menggeleng seraya menunjukan senyumannya agar Chanyeol tidak mencurigainya namun Luhan salah, itu justru membuat Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada diri majikannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin, ayo masuk."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol di tarik oleh Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam sekolahnya namun sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah menarik Chanyeol karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana kelasnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kita kelas berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik ke arah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja kelas 2-3, Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya? Kau lupa?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengusap belakang lehernya dengan gugup. "Oh – i-itu, hm –"

Bruk!

Tubuh baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi terduduk, ia meringis cukup kesakitan karena bokong indahnya terlebih dahulu mencium lantai keramik yang cukup menyakitkan dan di hadapannya ada seorang murid laki – laki yang berseragam sama dengannya sedang menampilkan wajah terkejutnya karena murid laki – laki tadi menabrak tubuh Baekhyun cukup kencang.

Chanyeol pun juga terkejut dengan kejadian cepat tadi. Tubuhnya pun langsung bergerak membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "Kau tidak apa – apa, Baek?"

"Ba-baekhyun Sunbaenim. Ma-ma-maafkan saya!" Murid laki – laki itu langsung menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut karena bagaimana pun tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin berurusan dengan Baekhyun jika tidak tamatlah sudah hidupmu. Setidaknya itulah pendapat murid di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh murid laki – laki di hadapannya. Ia segera menyuruh murid itu untuk bangun karena tidak sepatutnya ia melakukan hal memalukan ini apalagi menabrak tubuhnya secara tak sengaja seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun. Tidak seharusnya sampai seperti ini." Baekhyun menarik tangan murid laki – laki itu dan perlakuan Baekhyun sungguh membuat murid lain menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melihat kejadian langka seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak apa – apa. Aku bahkan tidak terluka sedikit pun – yeah walaupun bokongku sedikit merasa sakit tapi itu tidak apa – apa. Jadi jangan berlutut lagi seperti tadi, ini masalah kecil kok."

Semua murid membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka termasuk Chanyeol yang terheran Baekhyun mengucapkan hal – hal berbau rendah hati seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun yang ia kenal pasti orang itu terkena sedikitnya satu bogeman dari Baekhyun karena sudah berani menyentuhnya – menabrak atau mendorong – karena Baekhyun tak suka di usik.

"Ti-tidak. i-ini salahku! Mohon maafkan aku!" Murid itu membungkuk – bungkukan badannya berkali – kali kepada Baekhyun membuat hati Luhan sedikit meringis melihatnya. Harus sampai seperti ini jika ingin di maafkan oleh Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal. "Sudah ku maafkan. Sekarang hentikan itu, aku akan risih melihatnya." Murid laki – laki itu menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Sunbaenim." Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum juga padanya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Chanyeol-ah? Ke-kenapa? Kau membuatku takut dengan menatapku seperti itu."

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sudah Baekhyun terperangkap di tubuh Luhan dan selama sebulan juga ia berhasil melawan tindakan bullying yang tak pernah oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Baekhyun memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan selama ia berada di tubuh Luhan bagaimana pun juga saat ini ia berada di tubuh orang lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah pada orang lain.

Saat ini Luhan sedang makan sendirian dengan tenang di kantin sekolah namun tetap saja suara ribut di sini membuat ketenangannya sedikit terusik apalagi suara Kim Jongin yang berteriak mengumumkan sebuah informasi untuk seluruh murid sekolah.

"HOI! Ada berita penting!"

Semua murid terdiam mendengar Jongin berseru dengan hebohnya. Sehun yang sedang makan siang pun merasa tertarik apa yang Jongin bawa.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?"

"Buat kalian yang akan pulang sekolah nanti lebih baik waspada! Karena Sekolah Seungri siang ini akan balas dendam pada sekolah kita. Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati, lebih baik lepas semua atribut sekolah kita."

Seluruh murid di dalam kantin pun menatap ngeri kecuali Luhan kemudian keadaan di kantin kembali berisik. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, ia tidak perlu dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

Setelah mengumumkan itu Jongin berjalan menuju meja di mana Sehun berada. "Ini gawat, Man." Seru Jongin menduduki pantatnya di sebelah Sehun. Pria berwajah datar itu menatap nasinya tanpa minat.

"Mereka meminta korban lagi?"

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu."

Pegangan pada sumpitnya menguat. "Sialnya kakak kelas kita seperti banci semua, tidak ada yang berani melawan Seungri sialan." Ujarnya dengan pelan kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada Jongin di sebelahnya. "Pastikan si keparat Kris tidak menyentuh murid kita, biar aku sendiri yang akan melawan mereka."

Sehun begitu optimis dan sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan semuanya pada Jongin meskipun sahabatnya itu menatapnya tak percaya. Hanya Sehunlah yang memiliki keberanian dalam hal seperti ini karena rata – rata murid laki – laki dari sekolah Busan lebih suka mementingkan dirinya sendiri dengan belajar terus menerus tanpa terikat masalah seperti ini.

"Kau gila!? Bisa jadi kau yang akan menjadi korban! Tidak – tidak, kita akan meminta bantuan pada Jongdae seperti biasa."

"Ya, lakukan seperti itu terus dan buat sekolah kita semakin hina di Busan! Biarkan aku yang membalas mereka, percayakan semuanya padaku."

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sekolah Seungri dan juga sekolah Busan memang musuh bebuyutan, mereka sering melakukan aksi – aksi kekerasan dan sialnya sekolah Seungri adalah yang terkuat saat ini karena ia memiliki seorang senior pemimpin yang sangat di takuti, Kris Wu namun pengecualian untuk Sehun karena ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan Kris.

Dan juga selama ini Busan sering meminta tolong pada sekolah Ahnyang, di mana sahabat Jongin yang bernama Jongdae bersekolah. Meskipun sekolah Ahnyang selalu bersedia membantu sekolah Busan menghadapi sekolah Seungri namun pada kenyataan yang Sehun dengar jika sekolah Ahnyang menjelek – jelekan sekolah Busan yang di anggap sebagai sekolah pengecut dan banci itulah mengapa kali ini Sehun menolak ide yang Jongin berikan tadi.

Sehun berjalan menuju toilet dengan wajah kesalnya dan rasa kesalnya bertambah ketika di dalam toilet ada seorang pria yang membuatnya semakin muak akhir – akhir ini karena sikap melawannya. Sehun itu adalah tipikal orang yang tak suka di lawan apalagi dengan pria semacam Luhan ini.

Ia berdiri di depan standing urine yang bersebelah dengan Luhan yang sedang membuang urinnya juga, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat jaraknya.

"Ku dengar kau akan berkelahi, ya? Atau istilah lainnya apa ya? Tawuran?" Luhan membuka suaranya tanpa di duga membuat Sehun menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena ia mulai membuka resleting celana seragamnya.

Luhan yang sudah selesai pun berjalan ke arahnya kemudian menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan tak lupa membisikan sesuatu yang membuat senyum setannya keluar di bibirnya. "Yang semangat ya? Jangan sampai mati, kalau kau mati siapa yang akan membullyku lagi?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berjalan keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam meskipun acara membuang urinnya sudah selesai. Sentuhan Luhan membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang dan seperti merasakan aliran listrik yang aneh.

Sehun tersadar ketika suara ponselnya terdengar di telinganya. Ia segera membereskan celananya dan tak lupa menekan tombol flash di standing urine, merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya dan pandangannya menjadi semakin datar melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan to the point setelah ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau lalu meletakannya di telinga kirinya.

[Malam ini ayah akan pulang.]

Sehun mendengus remeh ketika suara di sebrang terdengar. "Pulang ke rumah? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

[Ayah bersungguh – sungguh, Sehun-ah.]

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau mau pulang atau tidak itu bukan urusanku."

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Disaat anak – anak lain akan senang jika ayahnya pulang ke rumah namun tidak untuk Sehun, ia tidak suka jika ayahnya pulang ke rumah karena ia tahu jika ayahnya pulang hanya ada satu tujuan. Satu tujuan yang membuat hatinya kembali teriris. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 **.**

Luhan meregangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku ketika bunyi suara bel pulang sudah terdengar ke penjuru sekolah termasuk di kelasnya. Bahkan ia menguap beberapa kali karena saat ini ia merasakan kantuk luar biasa akibat pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

Seluruh anak murid kelasnya berlomba – lomba untuk keluar dari kelas termasuk dirinya yang sedang memasukan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Luhan-ssi, jangan lupa hari ini kau piket." Itu dia si ketua kelas yang agak cerewet bernama Do Kyungsoo yang selalu memberitahu jadwal piket untuk membersihkan kelas. Pernah sekali Baekhyun tak melakukan tugas piketnya dan malah langsung pulang tentu itu membuat Kyungsoo murka pada Luhan dan di ceramahinya habis – habisan.

Luhan hanya menyahutnya dengan malas padahal hari ini ia ingin pulang cepat untuk membantu nenek yang berjualan kedai ttopoki kecil di jalan yang strategis. Baru beberapa hari ini nenek Luhan berjualan dan ini adalah usulan Paman Lee untuk membuat usaha dengan sedikit modal darinya juga.

Biasanya yang Luhan kerjakan jika sedang piket adalah menyapu kilat, tak perduli di kolong – kolong meja masih tertinggal kotoran yang terpenting ia sudah melakukan tugasnya saja dan tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin murka terhadapnya.

"Luhan-ssi, tolong di sapu yang benar lantainya jangan sampai meninggalkan kotoran seperti itu." Suara menyebalkan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar di telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai vacuum cleaner?" Tanya Luhan yang mengundang senyum remeh dari Kyungsoo. "Ohh, kau ingin membelikannya untuk kelas? Boleh saja."

Luhan memutar kedua matanya malas. Heol, kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan asli dan mengambil uang tabungannya pasti ia akan membelikan sepuluh vacuum cleaner dan menjejalkan di mulut menyebalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membelikannya." Ujar Luhan dengan santainya membuat Kyungsoo dan beberapa temannya yang sedang piket pun tertawa meremehkan. Luhan sedang bercanda? Ponsel saja tidak punya apalagi vacuum cleaner untuk kelas? Yang benar saja.

"Ya, akan ku tunggu meskipun sampai wisuda nanti."

"Oke. Jika aku sudah membelikan vacuum cleaner untuk kelas ini jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan piket lagi."

"Baiklah di terima. Sekarang lakukan tugas mu yang benar!"

Luhan kembali mendengus. Semasa hidupnya dulu sebagai Byun Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini karena pastinya Chanyeol yang akan mengerjakannya dengan senang hati meskipun Chanyeol tidak ada pun pasti ketua kelasnya tidak akan menegurnya. Well, karena Baekhyun sangat di takuti di sekolahnya tapi saat ini dirinya adalah Xi Luhan yang selalu di pandang aneh oleh seluruh murid.

Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan tanpa pamit pada Kyungsoo, ia dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan bebas. Ia berjalan cepat agar Kyungsoo tidak dapat di temukan.

Jalannya melambat ketika ia berhasil keluar dari sekolah. Baekhyun sudah sangat hapal jalanan yang harus di lewati untuk sampai di berbagai tempat di Busan ini.

Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan harus pulang dulu ke rumah atau langsung ke tempat neneknya berjualan ya? Karena saat ini ia perlu mandi juga tapi jika dia pulang dulu nenek pasti menunggunya lama.

Sedang asik memikirkan tersebut, tubuh Luhan tiba – tiba saja terdorong ke samping oleh tubuh lainnya membuat bahu kanan dan kirinya sakit bukan main. Ia meringis kemudian melihat orang yang mendorongnya.

Wajahnya asing dengan penuh luka lebam, memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dahinya mengerut kemudian mendorong tubuh yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke tanah.

Ia bangkit dan menatap sekumpulan remaja sedang berkelahi dengan tatapan datar. Kawasan ini memang sangat sepi jadi tempat favorit untuk tawuran dan ini bukan sekali Baekhyun lihat.

Mencoba mengabaikan dengan tak ikut campur namun bahunya di tarik ke belakang dengan kasar sehingga mau tak mau membuat tubuh mungil Luhan membalikan tubuh.

"Wah, wah lihat. Ada anak sekolah Busan juga rupanya." Suara berat itu mampu membuat pergerakan sekelompok remaja yang saling memukul itu berhenti dan menatap ke arahnya secara bersamaan tak terkecuali dua orang yang berseragam sama seperti Luhan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Luhan menatap datar dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang masih memegangi bahu Luhan.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu."

Pria di hadapannya mengembangkan seringainya dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada di bahu Luhan namun tangannya malah naik ke dagu Luhan. "Oh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tau jika sekolah Busan memiliki murid laki – laki semanis kau."

Dan tanpa di duga Luhan menendang dada pria itu sehingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celanannya dan berjalan menuju pria tadi. Ia membungkukan badannya dan melihat nametag yang berada di dada kiri pria itu.

"Kris Wu." Gumamnya pelan. Tubuh Luhan kembali di tarik seseorang dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati wajah datar Sehun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja sedang perjalanan pulang." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Kris terbangun dan menatap Luhan penuh minat. "Anak ini boleh juga, aku minta yang ini dan kau akan terbebas, Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun menajam ke arah Kris. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu langkahi mayatku dulu."

Itu bukan suara Sehun, melainkan suara Luhan yang menoleh ke arah Kris dengan wajahnya yang ramah namun penuh dengan jiwa setannya. Sehun melebarkan matanya ke arah Luhan, ia terkejut ketika Luhan mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

"Kau gila?!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"Tidak!"

"Baguslah karena aku harus membereskan ini dulu."

Luhan menurunkan tasnya dan melepaskan blazer sekolahnya. Atas aksi Luhan membuat seringai Kris semakin tinggi. "Tunjukan aksi liarmu itu, manis."

"Keparat! Jangan memanggilku dengan menjijikan seperti itu!"

Luhan telah memasang kuda – kuda dan bersiap untuk menonjok wajah Kris namun tangan mungil itu berhasil di tahan oleh Kris. Tak mau menyerah Luhan kembali memukul Kris namun sayang pukulannya berhasil di tangkap oleh Kris.

Melihat adegan itu dalam hati Sehun mengumpat keras apa yang saat ini Luhan lakukan. Berkali – kali Luhan mencoba menyerang yang ada hanya Kris yang berhasil menangkapnya kembali dan itu membuat Kris terkekeh menyenangkan melihat aksi Luhan.

Merasa lelah karena sedari tadi Luhan melakukan hal yang tak berguna membuat Kris menangkap tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di dekat Sehun yang masih berdiri.

"Sial! Apa – apaan tangan ini!" gerutu Luhan menatap kedua tangan kosongnya dengan kesal. Luhan benar – benar orang yang sangat lemah, pasti belum pernah berkelahi membuat otot – otot di tangannya begitu lemah.

"Kau ini memang benar – benar bodoh ya? Pergilah dari sini cepat." Sehun menunduk ke arah Luhan. Pria mungil itu menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak! aku yang akan menghabisi pria sialan itu."

"Dan membuatku harus terus melindungimu? Lebih baik ti – Hei! Xi Luhan sialan!"

Sehun menatap tak percaya punggung mungil itu yang mendadak menjadi seseorang dengan kepala batu yang sedang berjalan menuju Kris dan mencoba memukulnya kembali. Jiwa setan Baekhyun saat ini sedang menguasai tubuh Luhan meskipun tubuh Luhan terlalu lemah tak membuat setan itu berhenti.

"Kau benar – benar ingin mati ya?!" Seru Sehun menarik siku Luhan agar berhenti melakukan aksi gilanya. Ini bukan seperti Luhan biasanya, Luhan yang ia kenal bukan seorang yang nekat dan berambisius seperti ini.

"Daripada kau berusaha menghentikanku lebih baik kita bersama melawan si keparat ini."

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata itu tetap fokus memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang pria mungil itu lakukan. Merasa di perhatikan terus menerus pria bertubuh 176cm itu mendongkakan kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada ketusnya membuat Luhan menyeringai. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang sedari tadi kau lihat?" Luhan kembali lagi melanjutkan tugas menaruh buku – buku di raknya sesuai dengan tempatnya.

Gara – gara perkelahiannya di kantin membuat mereka harus di hukum oleh Guru Kim dengan membereskan seluruh buku dan ruangan di perpustakaan. Luhan kebagian untuk menyusun buku – buku sedangkan Sehun membersihkan ruangan dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

"Diam saja dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, sialan."

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun tanganku tak berhenti sedikit pun."

Hati Sehun menggeram kesal ketika Luhan dengan santai membalas perkataanya dengan nada santai. Ini tidak seperti Luhan biasanya yang akan selalu tertunduk diam di hadapannya. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Luhan apa ini akibat malam itu? Tanpa kabar selama empat hari Luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah dan sekalinya kembali dengan sifat yang aneh.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke dinding kemudian mengunci tubuh kecil itu agar tidak bisa lari kemana pun. Sehun tak perdulikan wajah Luhan yang kesal dan penuh dengan kerutan.

Wajah Luhan memang sedikit berbeda hari ini dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan tanpa ada minyak rambut yang biasa ia pakai. Arah pandang Sehun turun ke leher Luhan, kissmark dan bitemark buatannya hampir memudar di sana, matanya kembali naik pada bibir Luhan yang terlihat menggoda.

Meskipun malam itu ia dalam keadaan terpengaruh alkohol tapi ketika ia mengecap bibir Luhan yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin mencicipinya terus menerus karena rasanya sangatlah manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-ssi? Jangan menghambat pekerjaanku."

Sehun tak menjawab dan tetap berdiam namun wajahnya semakin lama semakin maju pada wajah Luhan hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa centimeter saja. Bahkan Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang memburu.

Mata Luhan membesar ketika bibir Sehun menempel pada bibirnya dan langsung melumat bibir bawahnya. Sehun benar – benar gila sekarang.

Dengan gerak reflek yang bagus lutut Luhan terangkat dengan keras dan tepat mengenai kejantanan Sehun membuat pria yang mencium bibirnya mundur dan memekik kesakitan. Sehun memegang kejantanannya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut dan mata tajam menatap Luhan dengan garang.

"SIALAN – "

Luhan mundur dan kembali mengambil trollynya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan Sehun yang kini sedang bergerutu tidak jelas dengan kesakitan yang Luhan perbuat padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bogor/25 Agustus 2016/ 00:38**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**

Hari demi hari terus silih berganti dan tanpa terasa sudah satu bulan Luhan terperangkap di tubuh Baekhyun meskipun sedikit agak sulit tapi Luhan berusaha menyesuaikan diri pada lingkungan Baekhyun berada.

Di sekolah pun menjadi heboh karena Byun Baekhyun yang di kenal tidak memiliki hati itu mendadak berubah menjadi orang yang super baik hati dan suka merendah diri. Mereka pun sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang, tanpa ragu lagi mereka mulai menyapa Baekhyun di jalan bahkan Baekhyun suka di minta bantuan oleh OSIS sekolah bila ada event dan tentu dengan senang hati Baekhyun menolong mereka.

Bibir milik Chanyeol membuat kurva ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membantu teman – temannya mendekor dinding kelas dengan beberapa pita yang memanjang berwarna – warni dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun sekolah.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Tubuh tinggi itu tersentak menyadarkannya dari kegiatan mari-menatap-Baekhyun-yang-sedang-menghias-dinding. Kepala Chanyeol menoleh mendapati gadis manis berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"O-oh, Irene-ah. Tentu saja sedang melipat kertas origami ini membentuk burung." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukan kertas origami berwarna biru yang setengah jadi pada Irene. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Irene yang membuat satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Membantu apa?"

Irene menunjukan sebuah lampu – lampu kecil yang memanjang di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin memasang ini di langit – langit kelas tapi kau tau sendirikan tubuhku sangatlah pendek dan juga hanya kau satu – satunya 'manusia tiang' di kelas ini."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasangnya."

"Kau tenang saja, Kau hanya perlu mengangkat tubuhku yang pendek ini di bahumu dan aku yang akan memasangkan lampu – lampu ini. Gampang kan?"

Setelah mendengar ide dari Irene, Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, tapi jika tubuhmu sangat berat aku akan langsung menurunkanmu."

" _Call!_ "

Irene menarik tangan Chanyeol di bawah sebuah tempat yang akan di pasangkan oleh lampu – lampu itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukannya apalagi di saat ada Baekhyun pasti majikannya itu akan marah tapi mengingat Baekhyun yang sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol tidak perlu meminta izin pada Baekhyun.

Irene menarik – narik tubuh Chanyeol agar segera berjongkok dan Chanyeol menurutinya. Irene pun mulai duduk di antara kedua bahu tegap milik Chanyeol dan pria itu langsung mencoba berdiri dengan Irene yang sudah siap memasang lampu.

"Ah, ternyata kau memang berat." Keluh Chanyeol mendapat kekehan pelan dari Irene di atasnya . "Enak saja, aku tidak terlalu berat kok. Tadi pagi sarapan hanya dengan memakan satu buah apel saja."

"Ya ya ya, jangan banyak mengoceh Irene-ah. Cepat lakukan pekerjaanmu itu, sungguhan ini beratnya tubuhmu."

"Hehehe, maaf maaf. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Aksi Chanyeol dan juga Irene membuat murid di kelasnya bersorak riuh termasuk membuat Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap objek yang saat ini di riuhkan oleh teman – teman kelasnya.

"Wah ternyata Chanyeol dan Irene terlihat sangat cocok." Ujar salah satu murid perempuan bernama Heera kepada Baekhyun. "Apa mereka sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan?" Tanya teman perempuannya yang lain. Mendadak Baekhyun di kerumuni oleh teman – teman perempuannya yang kelewat ingin tahu tentang pasangan itu.

"Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?" kini Baekhyun yang balik bertanya kepada teman – temannya dan menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Kau kan teman dekatnya, Baekhyun-ah. Setiap hari kalian bagaikan perangko dan amplop yang selalu menempel satu sama lain. Pasti Chanyeol menceritakan seluruh kisah cintanya padamu, kan?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu menanggapi pernyataan dari temannya. Tapi yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya, bercerita tentang orang yang di sukai pun tak pernah mendengarnya. Chanyeol memang tidak suka membahas percintaannya jika mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak menceritakan kisah cintanya padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Menceritakan orang yang sedang ia sukai saat ini?"

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal pria untuk seukuran Chanyeol terbilang sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang proposional seperti itu. Sayang, jika saat ini ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Irene belakangan ini seperti sepasang kekasih, aku jadi curiga sebenarnya mereka memang sepasang kekasih tapi tidak memberitahukan kepada seluruh orang."

"Kenapa memang?" Baekhyun bertanya. Beberapa teman perempuan Baekhyun yang ikut menyimak analisa Heera tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Irene pun memandang wajah yang sangat serius pada Heera.

"Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu, Baek."

"Maksudnya?

"Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatnya mana mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkan sahabat setianya untuk mengalami masa _jomblo_ sendirian karena dari itu untuk menjaga hatimu jadi ia merahasiakan hubungannya. Oh ya ngomong – ngomong ini hanya sebatas pemikiranku saja ya, jangan di ambil serius." Beberapa orang disana mengangguk setuju termasuk Baekhyun yang membenarkan analisa Heera.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana jika mereka memang benar – benar menjadi sepasang kekasih apa kau akan menyetujui hubungan mereka?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Heera. "Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam tubuh Baekhyun terdapat jiwa Luhan yang sedang merenungkan tentang pembicaraannya bersama Heera tadi siang di kelas mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Irene yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Jika Chanyeol dan Irene benar – benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun yang asli mengetahui berita ini? Apa kah setuju dengan pendapatnya untuk menyetujui mereka atau sebaliknya? Tapi jika Baekhyun tidak menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol karena apa ya? Tidak ada alasan Baekhyun melarang Chanyeol untuk menjalin hubungan kan? Bagaimana pun sebagai majikan yang baik pasti Baekhyun akan memberikan kebebasan pada pelayan setianya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan tak sadar jika kepalanya menabrak punggung lebar Chanyeol yang mendadak terhenti di depannya.

Ia mengusap – usapkan dahinya yang berdenyut. "Jika kau ingin berhenti berjalan setidaknya beritahu aku." Gerutunya dengan kesal namun sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan dari Chanyeol dan dengan rasa penasaran kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari punggung lebar Chanyeol dan melihat yang terjadi sebenaranya.

"Hai manis, sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?" salah satu dari tiga pria di sebrang sana menyapanya sok akrab. Tiga orang di sana sama sekali tidak Luhan kenal, apa mereka teman lama Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menahan tangan Baekhyun agar ia tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau hanya perlu diam, Baek. Biarkan kali ini saja aku mengahabisi mereka."

"Whoah, ternyata ada pahlawan kesiangan untuk melindungi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa ini? Apa seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kekuatannya?"

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, Bajingan!" Seru Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat marah pada mereka yang disana atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Daehyun. Laki – laki itu langsung di drop out dari sekolah ketika sekolah mengetahui jika Daehyun terlibat pada kejadian penusukan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya Daehyun bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun setelah hukumannya selesai.

"Serang dia, kawan. Aku ingin melihat pria tinggi itu bisa berkelahi juga atau tidak, mengingat dia tak pernah ikut berkelahi." Sesuai dengan perintah Daehyun, kedua temannya langsung maju berlari untuk menyerang Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera menberikan tasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baekhyun tapi inilah tugasku yang sesungguhnya. Melindungimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Chanyeol maju dan mulai menghidar beberapa serangan yang di layangkan oleh kedua orang asing itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap perkelahian Chanyeol dengan menggenggam erat tas milik Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu tentu menarik perhatian Daehyun yang juga terdiam di tempatnya.

Ada apa dengan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa tatapannya seperti orang yang memiliki orang ketakutan luar biasa pada sebuah perkelahian? Bukankah jika sudah menyangkut perkelahian Baekhyun ikut menggila? Apa jangan – jangan karena insiden penusukan itu dia jadi trauma dengan perkelahian?

Banyaknya tanda tanya menari – nari di atas kepala Daehyun sampai tidak menyadari jika ada satu tubuh terkapar penuh dengan luka lebam dan juga sedikit darah tergeletak di ujung sepatunya. Alisnya naik satu melihat salah satu temannya sudah tak sadarkan diri lalu pandangannya tertuju pada temannya yang sedang di hajar habis – habisan oleh Chanyeol. Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat kejadian menarik di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Hentikan, kau bisa membunuh orang!" Seru Baekhyun menarik – narik tangan Chanyeol agar segera menghentikan aksi gilanya untuk tidak membunuh namun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak berhenti dan mengabaikan semua perkataan Baekhyun.

Di dalam hati Luhan menggeram dengan kesal. "Hentikan kubilang! Kau bisa membunuhnya, Park Chanyeol. Hentikan, ini perintah dariku!"

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti di udara ketika mendengar kata 'perintah' dari mulut Baekhyun. Hanya inilah satu – satunya yang dapat menghentikan aksi Chanyeol. Tangannya ia turunkan namun tatapan tak lepas dari lawannya yang berada di bawahnya.

Perlahan tubuh Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun saat itu juga teman Daehyun yang tadi di hajar Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Daehyun yang masih terdiam.

Baekhyun melihat wajah penuh luka lebam dan ada beberapa noda darah milik Chanyeol dan juga tangan – tangan besar Chanyeol ikut terluka. Dalam hati Luhan meringis melihat Chanyeol sampai seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Baek?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan meneriaki wajah Chanyeol yang penuh luka lebam seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu dengan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa. "Katakan itu pada wajahmu yang penuh dengan luka itu, Park Chanyeol."

Menanggapinya Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya tugasnya kali ini benar – benar di jalankan dengan baik olehnya yaitu melindungi majikannya dengan jiwa raganya.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan mereka dan membuat mereka menolehkan ke sumber suara. "Well, ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol bisa berkelahi juga. Kupikir kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun saja saat berkelahi."

"Sudah ku bilang tutup sialanmu itu, Keparat!"

"Whoah, santai saja bung. Kurasa kali ini cukup karena benar – benar tidak menarik jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak ikut berkelahi juga. Omong – omong, apa yang terjadi padamu Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau kini merasa takut untuk berkelahi?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena memang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada orang asing di hadapannya tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan tak berguna Daehyun.

"Takut kau bilang? Bahkan kau pernah di buat hampir mati oleh Baekhyun, jika kau ingat. Jangan berharap Baekhyun akan ikut berkelahi lagi karena mulai saat ini lawanmu adalah aku, Park Chanyeol."

"Wah wah wah, terlibat drama menyedihkan apa ini. Terserah, dirimu atau Baekhyun tetap saja akan mati di tanganku. Ayo kawan kita pergi." Ajak Daehyun pada temannya dan tak lupa membawa temannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika Daehyun dan teman – temannya sudah tak terlihat lagi di netranya. Tangannya kembali mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa ucapannya sungguhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang memakai tasnya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Baek. Tenang saja. Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya meskipun ia merasa khawatir atas ancaman yang Daehyun berikan. Luhan meringis ketika mengingat Baekhyun terlibat dengan orang semenyeramkan Daehyun, tapi untung saja di sisi Baekhyun selalu ada Chanyeol yang bersedia melindunginya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka untungnya tidak berlangsung lama karena tenaga Chanyeol sudah terkuras habis dengan perkelahian tadi dan mereka telah sampai di rumah besar Baekhyun yang selalu terasa sepi. Bahkan Luhan mengira jika rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah hantu saking sunyinya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang menghuni rumah sebesar ini, hanya dirinya, Chanyeol dan juga ibu Chanyeol. Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang yang bertugas bersih – bersih tapi mereka tidak menetap di rumah Baekhyun seperti ibu Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun? Entahlah, Luhan tidak melihatnya lagi semenjak di rumah sakit. Mereka hanya memberi kabar seminggu sekali dengan mengirimi sebuah E-mail.

Tubuh Chanyeol di dudukan di sofa di ruang tengah oleh Baekhyun. Ibu Chanyeol yang tak sengaja lewat pun memekik terkejut melihat wajah sang anak yang penuh luka lebam.

"Astaga, Chanyeol-ah! Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?" ibu Chanyeol menghampiri anak semata wayangnya. Melihat wajah panik ibunya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah besar, bu."

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda tidak apa – apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka sedikit pun kan? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Siapa sangka jika dengan cepat ibu Chanyeol langsung berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang memborongnya dengan sederet pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya siapa anak kandungnya sih?

"Aku tidak apa – apa bi, tenang saja. Ah, aku ingin mengambil kotak obat dulu." Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun di tahan oleh ibu Chanyeol. "Tuan muda lebih baik beristirahat saja di kamar biar saya yang mengurus anak nakal ini."

Mendengar itu dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bibi. Biarkan aku saja yang mengobati Chanyeol, ah kebetulan aku ingin makan yang manis – manis tolong buatkan ya bi."

Ibu Chanyeol ingin memprotes namun tak terlaksana karena tangannya lebih dulu di tarik oleh Baekhyun menuju dapur sekalian Baekhyun mengambil kotak p3knya yang berada di sana.

Baekhyun kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menuangkan alkohol pada sebuah kapas dan menaruhnya di luka lebam Chanyeol membuat pria bertelinga peri itu membuka matanya terkejut merasakan sakit tiba – tiba.

"Ah, Baek seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu." Ujar Chanyeol dan mengubah posisi duduknya agar Baekhyun bisa mengobatinya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya, jika sakit katakan saja."

"Iya – Akh."

Baekhyun mengobati luka Chanyeol dengan telaten dan tanpa bersuara sesekali bibir mungil itu terbuka ikut meringis jika Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang tanpa adanya luka lebam. Chanyeol senang akhir – akhir ini sifat Baekhyun berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Biasanya yang berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah dirinya, mengobati luka – luka Baekhyun menjadi tugas wajib sehari – hari bagi Chanyeol namun kali ini Baekhyun lah yang mengobati lukanya. Itu membuatnya merasa senang juga.

"Kenapa senyum – senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Baek, biasanya aku yang mengobati lukamu dan kini kau yang mengobati lukaku."

"Dan itu yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Yeah, rasanya ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini padaku." Jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Suara tawa itu terhenti ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol-ah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak begitu pun dengan aktivitas tangannya yang ikut terhenti karena ia sudah selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia agak ragu menanyakan ini tapi hati kecil selalu menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan hal ini agar tidak ada rasa mengganjal lagi.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seketika. "Kenapa bertanya hal itu?"

"S-sudah jawab saja."

"Ada."

"Apakah itu Bae Irene?"

"A-apa?"

"Yeah – maksudku jika orang itu adalah Irene akan sangat bagus. Kalian berdua sangat cocok dan jika kau butuh bantuan untuk mendapatkan Irene aku akan senang hati membantumu."

"T-tunggu Baek, maksudmu –"

"Selamat sore Baekhyun-ah, Chan – astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Seorang pria dengan stelan jas hitam yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun nampak terkejut setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh luka lebam. Pria yang akan memasuki usia kepala empat itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil, Tuan Kyuhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan rasa terkejut bukan main.

Luhan mengenal pria ini. Pria yang berbaik hati menawarkan sebuah beasiswa full di sekolah Busan padanya secara cuma – cuma meskipun tetap saja Luhan harus melewatinya dengan beberapa tes dan sialnya lagi, dia adalah ayah dari Oh Sehun!

Kenapa dunia bisa sesempit ini?!

"Hallo Baekhyun? Kenapa menatap paman seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada Chanyeol seolah meminta jawaban namun Chanyeol hanya menaikan bahunya tak tahu.

"T-tuan Oh!" Baekhyun bangkit dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Paman tau, paman salah karena meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar selama hampir dua bulan di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis apalagi paman tidak menjengukmu setelah ada insiden kau tertusuk jadi jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah."

Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu jika hubungan Baekhyun dengan ayah dari Sehun itu bisa di bilang akrab dan dengan canggung Baekhyun kembali duduk.

Hampir melupakan sesuatu Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa bingkisan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Hanya inilah satu – satunya yang bisa menyogokmu supaya tidak marah lagi pada paman dan juga untuk Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kyuhyun."

"T-terima kasih, paman."

"Sama – sama. Sepertinya kalian belum mandi ya? Mandilah dulu kalian bau keringat. Dan Chanyeol-ah, setelah kau mandi bisakah menemuiku? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan bangkit dari duduknya begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Mereka pamit pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju kamar masing – masing.

Setelah sampai kamar, Luhan dengan kelewat _kepo_ nya membuka bingkisan yang tadi di berikan oleh Kyuhyun tapi hati kecilnya menahannya. Bagaimana pun juga ini milik Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak boleh dengan seenak jidatnya membuka barang milik orang lain.

Akan Luhan berikan besok pada Baekhyun. Yeah, Luhan hampir saja melupakan hari peringatan kematian ibunya yang jatuh pada hari esok. Maka dari itu besok pagi – pagi sekali Luhan akan pergi ke Busan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh brengsek!"

Suara deru napas yang memburu menjadi backsound yang tepat pada malam sunyi ini. Tubuhnya ia jatuhnya di samping seorang pria mungil yang napasnya juga memburu sepertinya. Mereka nampak kelelahan dengan peluh yang membasahi rambut depan mereka.

Luka lebam pun hinggap di wajah mereka berdua, tetapi yang lebih parah di wajahnya. Pria itu menggeram kesal pada pria di sampingnya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk segera pergi dari sini, sialan! Kau hanya bisa merepotkanku!" Serunya. Sedari tadi ia melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari serangan sehingga membuatnya selalu terkena bogem mentah dari lawannya.

Seolah tak ingin mendengar teriakan orang gila di sampingnya, pria bername tag Xi Luhan itu segera berdiri meskipun dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Sehun, pria itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Luhan beranjak.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tentu saja pulang." Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil memakai kembali tas punggungnya. Sehun pun ikut bangkit ketika kaki Luhan sudah menjauh dari lokasi tempatnya berkelahi, tak ia hiraukan lawannya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri termasuk Kris Wu.

Luhan mengabaikan seluruh pandangan aneh yang di berikan oleh beberapa pejalan kaki. Hari sudah malam, pasti nenek Luhan sudah selesai berjualan dan berada di rumah.

Dan benar saja ketika ia memasuki perkarangan rumah di sambut oleh jeritan neneknya melihat keadaan kacau Luhan.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tangan keriput itu meraba – raba setiap luka lebam di wajah Luhan membuat pria rusa itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa – apa nek."

"Ayo masuk, biar nenek obati lukamu."

Luhan menuruti setiap perkataan sang nenek saat di obati termasuk beberapa nasihat – nasihat yang di berikan oleh neneknya.

"Astaga, wajah tampan cucuku. Aish, bagaimana besok kau bertemu dengan ibumu?" gerutu sang nenek yang masih mengobati luka cucunya membuat Luhan sedikit menaikan alisnya. "Ibuku?"

Tanpa di duga, Luhan mendapat pukulan yang cukup keras di punggungnya dari sang nenek. "Dasar anak nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hari peringatan kematian ibumu!"

"Besok nek?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang langsung mengundang amarah sang nenek – lagi. "Dasar rusa nakal!"

"Iya nek – akh!"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu aku akan memukulmu terus." Luhan hanya bisa mencibirnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu segeralah makan lalu lekas tidur karena pagi – pagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat ibumu."

"Lalu sekolahku bagaimana?"

"Sebelumnya aku sudah meminta izin pada sekolah jika besok kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Sudah sana makan!"

"Iya iya, nenek cerewet!"

 **.**

Dan perkataan neneknya benar – benar terjadi saat beliau mengatakan pagi – pagi mereka berangkat ke sebuah kreatorium di kota Busan bersama paman Lee yang dengan senang hati mengantar mereka. Meskipun masih mengantuk Luhan tetap ikut berjalan dan akhirnya terlelap di dalam sebuah bus.

Setelah sampai di krematorium, Luhan berjalan di belakang neneknya karena ia tidak mengetahui di mana letak abu milik Ibu Luhan. Meskipun sudah terpasang foto di setiap rak, Baekhyun tetap tidak tahu yang mana milik ibu Luhan karena di rumah Luhan ia tidak dapat menemukan foto kedua orang tua Luhan. Baekhyun yakin pasti ada namun Luhan terlalu pintar menyimpan fotonya.

Ketika nenek Luhan berhenti, tubuh Luhan juga ikut berhenti. Matanya pun melihat – lihat guci berbagai bentuk dan berwarna warni tempat penyimpanan abu berserta foto – foto yang menghiasi rak besar ini.

Mata rusa Luhan terhenti ketika sang nenek menaruh mawar putih di hadapan sebuah foto yang membuat jantungnya berdegub dengan cepat. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, pasti mereka hanyalah orang yang berwajah mirip.

"Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu, Sungmin-ah."

Matanya melebar ketika nama itu di sebut dari mulut nenek Luhan. Sungmin yang di maksud nenek Luhan pasti bukanlah orang itu. Nama Sungmin di korea banyak bukan?

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan lamunannya. "Kenapa hanya terdiam seperti itu, Luhan-ah? Tak ingin menyapa ibumu?" Tanya paman Lee yang sedikit aneh terhadap Luhan karena sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

"A-ah iya." Pandangan Baekhyun kini teralih pada foto seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "I-ibu, apa kabar? A-aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya dengan pelan.

"Ini sudah tahun ke lima, Sungmin meninggalkan kita. Aku juga merindukannya." Kali ini paman Lee yang bergumam pada foto Sungmin.

Mereka saling terdiam untuk berdoa dan ketika selesai paman Lee mengusulkan untuk makan di sebuah restoran tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih terfokus menatap foto Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan ketika paman kembali menawarkannya. Akhirnya paman Lee dan juga nenek hanya bisa pasrah. "Baiklah, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan meskipun ia tidak yakin seratus persen bisa kembali pulang hanya dengan seorang diri.

Setelah sepeninggalan paman Lee dan juga neneknya, Baekhyun masih setia berdiri sampai jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi menjelang siang. Di kepalanya banyak pemikiran – pemikiran yang tidak ia mengerti.

"P-permisi."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya yang membuatnya menoleh seketika. Matanya melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat – sangat ia kenal.

"Luhan-ssi."

"Baekhyun-sii."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?!"

Jantungnya berdegub dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu, rasa gugupnya bertambah banyak ketika Chanyeol masih tetap setia menatapnya seperti itu. Haruskah ia jujur? Tidak – tidak, jika jujur pasti Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mempercayainya dan berujung di rumah sakit jiwa persis yang di katakan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"M-maksudmu apa? Tentu saja aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau tau, akhir – akhir ini kau bersikap aneh dan – "

"Hai Chanyeol!"

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti ketika suara cempreng perempuan memanggil namanya. Pandanganya teralih pada sumber suara begitupun arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Hai, Irene." Sapa Chanyeol dengan tersenyum kecil pada gadis yang belum lama ini berteman baik dengannya. Pandangan Irene tertuju pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"O-oh Baekhyun. Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Irene. Gadis itu tak berharap banyak Baekhyun akan membalas pertanyaannya tapi tanpa di sangka Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Yeah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Irene membulatkan matanya mendengar suara merdu nan lembut milik Baekhyun mengalun indah di telinga karena menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak seperti biasanya pasti jika ada yang berbasa basi dengan Baekhyun, kalau tidak di jawab pasti di jawab dengan nada ketus.

Dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Irene mengembangkan senyumnya. "Baguslah kalau seperti itu, aku senang kau bisa kembali bersekolah."

"Terima kasih, Irene-ssi."

"Oh bagaimana jika kita ke kelas bersama? Ayo!" ajak Irene yang di setujui oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan membuat beberapa murid menatapnya tak percaya apalagi ketika Baekhyun berbicara akrab dengan Irene. Sungguh kejadian yang luar biasa.

* * *

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?!"

Luhan menatap datar Sehun yang berteriak di depannya seperti itu. Ia sudah menduga jika cepat atau lambat Sehun akan bertanya seperti itu karena bagaimana pun jika di lihat dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, Luhan pastilah orang yang lemah di hadapan Sehun sehingga ketika Baekhyun terjebak di dalam tubuh Luhan pasti Sehun akan curiga dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang berbeda.

"Kau bisa melihat dengan kedua bola matamu jika aku ini adalah Xi Luhan."

"Xi Luhan? Kau yakin? Tingkahmu sungguh aneh dari sepuluh tahun aku mengenal Xi Luhan selama ini."

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya sebelum sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Jadi Sehun sudah mengenal Luhan selama itu? Tapi kenapa Sehun sangat membenci Luhan? Apa penyebabnya?

"Kau itu penggemarku ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau sampai memperhatikan ku seperti itu. Aku sungguh tersanjung." Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal dan maju selangkah di depan Luhan sehingga jarak mereka sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter kepalanya menunduk karena tubuh Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya. "Memperhatikanmu?"

Bukannya takut Luhan malah menunjukan wajah menantangnya. "Akui saja jika kau itu adalah penggemarku."

"Hei Jungho, siapkan popcorn sepertinya ada drama yang menarik disini." Suara bass dari seorang Kris Wu pada temannya yang langsung pergi untuk mencari popcorn untuk bosnya dan membuat Sehun maupun Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris.

"Apa? Drama ini sudah selesai?"

Sehun mau pun Luhan kembali memandang diri satu sama lain. Mereka hampir lupa jika saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan sekolah Seungri yang meminta seorang korban.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Xi Luhan." Seru Sehun dengan pelan namun tajam pada Luhan tapi saat ini Luhan mendadak menjadi kepala batu dan beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan menuju Kris.

Teman Kris yang bernama Jungho kembali dengan membawa sekotak popcorn – yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya secepat itu – ia memberikannya pada Kris. Mata Sehun kembali melotot ketika melihat Luhan mengambil popcorn itu dan memakannya dengan gaya santainya.

"Fuck You!"

Luhan menendang perut Kris dan membuatnya tersungkur berserta popcornnya yang bertaburan ke tanah. Baekhyun mengakui jika kaki Luhan memang kuat tidak seperti lengannya jadi setidaknya ia akan terus menendang lawannya.

Dengan emosi Kris bangkit dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Luhan yang membuat pria itu tersungkur kini. Kris berjongkok di depan dada Luhan, ia mengambil dagu Luhan agar melihatnya.

"Bersikaplah manis dan kau akan terbebas. Setuju?" Kris menawarkan sesuatu hal yang tak berguna menurut Baekhyun maka dengan cepat ia kembali menendang Kris agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek!"

"Serang mereka!" Perintah Kris pada teman – temannya dan dengan siaga Sehun maupun Luhan mengambil kuda – kuda.

"Ini ketiga kalinya ku peringatkan Xi Luhan!"

"Percayakan padaku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab dan mencoba fokus untuk melawan setiap lawannya yang datang padanya bertubi – tubi begitu pun dengan Luhan. Memukul baginya bunuh diri jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menghindar – berutung Luhan memiliki tubuh kecil sehingga bisa dengan gesit ia menghindar – dan juga menendang karena kakinya yang lumayan kuat. Selebihnya Sehun yang bertarung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun udah ketemu 0.0

Chanyeol dan Irene udah ada tanda - tanda 0.0

ayah Sehun ternyata orang terdekat Baekhyun 0.0

ada apa dengan ibu Luhan dan Baekhyun? 0.0

 **Bogor/27 agustus 2016/ 00:10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Meet  
**

 **.**

 **[Luhan sebagai Luhan dan Baekhyun sebagai Baekhyun]**

 **.**

"Luhan-ssi."

"Baekhyun-ssi."

Yang pertama kali menyadari dan mengenali wajah di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun. Dia sungguh tidak tahu akan kedatangan Luhan hari ini dan bertemu di krematorium ini, tapi jika di pikir – pikir lagi Luhan pasti akan datang ke sini untuk bertemu ibunya. Pandangan matanya teralih pada sebuket mawar putih yang berada di genggaman Luhan.

"Kau ingin melihat ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan dengan sedikit canggung Luhan mengangguk. Seakan mengerti tubuhnya ia bergeser sedikit agar Luhan dapat ruang lebih untuk melihat ibunya.

Luhan memajukan langkah mendekati ruang ibunya berada. Ia meletakan sebuket bunga di samping guci yang sudah ada mawar putih di sebelahnya. Jari – jarinya meraih sebuah figuran yang teramat ia rindukan.

Ibunya. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku datang." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Seperti roll film, sekilas memori kebersamaan dengan ibunya mulai bermunculan dia kepalanya membuat genangan air di pelupuk matanya terjatuh. Ibunya yang lemah lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan juga seorang pekerja keras.

"Aku merindukanmu, ibu." Tak kuasa lagi, Luhan menangis sesegukan di depan abu ibunya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mengusap bahunya mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Ibumu pasti merindukanmu juga dari atas sana, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Ia menghapus airmatanya yang terlanjur mengalir di pipinya, kepalanya menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Oh ya, karena kau sudah berada di sini. Apa kau membawa dompetku?" Dengan cepat Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku membawanya." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Bagus. Apa kau masih ingin berada di sini? Aku ingin keluar menghirup udara segar." Luhan nampak terdiam sejenak lalu ia kembali menghadap foto ibunya. "Ibu, aku pamit pulang. Jika ada waktu lagi aku pasti akan mengunjungimu." Luhan membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat pada foto Ibunya.

Setelah selesai semua, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari krematorium. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hyung." Panggil Baekhyun tiba – tiba membuat Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? itu karena kau lebih tua daripadaku." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh. Jadi aku bisa berbicara banmal denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya namun ketika sampai gerbang ada sesuatu yang menarik membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya menatap satu objek manusia yang berpakaian rapih dengan jas hitam dan tidak lupa membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih berjalan memasuki krematorium.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak ada di sampingnya membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang terdiam di sana. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Hyung, apa paman Kyuhyun mampir ke rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan berpikir sejenak dan kemudian berkata. "Paman Kyuhyun? Maksudmu Tuan Oh? Yah dia kemarin mampir ke rumah dan memberikan bingkisan tapi maaf, aku lupa membawanya."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya bergumam tak jelas, pandangan matanya teralih pada bangunan besar disana bernama Krematorium. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung, siapa yang paman Kyuhyun temui? Paman Kyuhyun memang sangat tertutup dengan semua hal pribadinya termasuk siapa saja keluarganya sejak Baekhyun kecil mengenal Paman Kyuhyun. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun hanya sebagai sahabat dari kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun-ah? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang sangat penasaran apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Tidak hyung, ayo kita pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemilik. Ini sudah siang untuk masuk sekolah meskipun sekolah memberikan tenggang waktu untuk siswa karena hari ini adalah persiapan menuju puncak perayaan sekolahnya dan sedari tadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya. Jadi disinilah dia di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Dengan rasa kesal sedikit, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Tak perduli jika nantinya Baekhyun akan memakinya seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Chanyeol sudah tak sabar menunggu Baekhyun akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan sialnya saat itu Baekhyun sedang memakai celananya lantas Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar pada Chanyeol.

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat ketika ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun sedang mandi? Tapi tidak terdengar suara air yang terjatuh dari kamar mandinya.

Langkah kaki panjangnya maju ke arah kamar mandi dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. "Baek? Kau sedang mandi? Apa kau di dalam?" merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban juga, dengan sedikit keberanian Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Sama seperti di dalam kamarnya yang terlihat tidak ada siapapun. Di dalam shower room terlihat beberapa tetesan air, seperti habis di pakai. Apa Baekhyun sudah berangkat sekolah duluan? Tapi tumben sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi jika diingat – ingat hari ini Baekhyun akan mengadakan gladi resik untuk tampil di acara sekolahnya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Chanyeol terheran – heran. Sejak kapan Baekhyun senang bernyanyi? Memang Baekhyun itu memiliki suara yang bagus jika bernyanyi tapi setahu Chanyeol, majikannya itu tidak terlalu suka memberikan banyak suara di hidupnya. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang, bukankah itu hal bagus? Baekhyun mau merubah dirinya dengan perlahan dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik?

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sial dia sudah sangat terlambat maka dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Kaki panjangnya turun dari tangga dengan cepat, matanya melihat sang ibu yang juga sedang berjalan. "Ibu, ibu lihat Baekhyun tidak?" Tanyanya membuat ibu Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Tidak lihat, memang di kamarnya tidak ada?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Coba kau telepon ponselnya." Chanyeol menggangguk menerima saran dari sang ibu, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

Ekspresinya berubah ketika panggilannya terjawab oleh Baekhyun. "Kau dimana, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cepat karena saat ini ia merasa khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

[Aku sedang berada di suatu tempat.]

"Dimana? Kau sendirian?"

[Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tenang saja, aku bersama seorang teman.]

"Kenapa? Apa tempat itu aman? Teman? Teman siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya juga?"

[Jika kau ingin tahu, aku akan memberitahu nanti malam. Eerr... tidak sih, tapi tenang saja dia orang yang sangat baik.]

"Tapi Baek –"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya ke layar ponselnya, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ibu Chanyeol ikut menatap anaknya khawatir. Tak ingin menyerah, Chanyeol kembali menghubungi Baekhyun namun nomor Baekhyun langsung tidak aktif. Ia berdecak kesal membuat ibunya bertambah bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa Tuan muda baik – baik saja?"

"Aku berharap dia baik – baik saja, dia berada di suatu tempat tapi ia tidak bilang berada dimana. Nanti malam ia akan memberitahuku."

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum untuk menenangkan sang anak karena ia tahu pasti saat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun. Sejak dulu Chanyeol di perintahkan oleh Tuan Byun untuk selalu senantiasa di samping Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritasnya tak perduli nyawanya sekalipun. Ia berdoa di dalam hati semoga saja Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun tidak pulang sampai saat malam hari tiba.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik kau berangkat sekolah sekarang." Ujarnya lembut pada anak semata wayangnya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu."

"Ya, hati – hati."

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin yang menyegarkan menyapa kulit wajah Luhan ketika ia membuka kaca jendela bus yang sedang di tumpangi oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia menghirup dalam – dalam udara yang begitu ia rindukan. Sangat segar dan menyenangkan bisa kembali ke kota ini. Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Apa departerment storenya masih jauh?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang membuat pemuda itu menutup kaca jendelanya dan beralih melihat Baekhyun yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai, tenang saja." Ujar Luhan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sesuatu yang bergetar di celananya membuat Luhan dengan segera merogoh kantong celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah layar ponsel yang berada di genggaman Luhan. "Kau tidak memberitahu Chanyeol jika pergi ke sini?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin ia tahu jika aku sedang mengunjungi ibuku, nanti dia akan curiga." Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya. "Angkat saja dulu." Perintah Baekhyun yang langsung di turuti oleh Luhan. Ia menaruh ponsel di tengah – tengah antara dirinya dan juga Baekhyun lalu me-loundspeaker ponselnya.

[Kau dimana, Baek?]

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar disana membuat Baekhyun terdiam karena merindukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang berada di suatu tempat."

[Dimana? Kau sendirian?]

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tenang saja, aku bersama seorang teman."

[Kenapa? Apa tempat itu aman? Teman? Teman siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya juga?]

Mata Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam memperhatikannya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku akan memberitahu nanti malam. Eerr... tidak sih, tapi tenang saja dia orang yang sangat baik."

[Tapi Baek –]

Jemari Luhan menekan ikon merah untuk memutuskan pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol dan dengan tiba – tiba Baekhyun merebut ponsel itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Dengan wajah santai Baekhyun mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya.

"Chanyeol bisa memantaumu dengan gps di ponsel ini." Jelasnya dan memberikannya kembali pada Luhan. Pantas saja, Chanyeol bisa menemukannya dengan cepat kecuali untuk hari ini karena Luhan pergi pagi – pagi buta sehingga seisi rumah tidak ada yg mengetahui.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte tepat di depan sebuah gedung departerment store yang cukup besar. Baekhyun dan juga Luhan segera turun dari bus tersebut.

"Kau ingin membeli apa saja disini?" Tanya Luhan berjalan di samping Baekhyun. "Banyak yang harus ku beli, hyung. Terutama ponsel."

Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat perlu ponsel untuk bisa menghubunginya. Kaki mereka terhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual ponsel berlogo apel di gigit.

"Tolong berikan aku ponsel yang terbaru." Ujar Baekhyun kepada pegawai itu kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada Luhan. "Dompetku, hyung." Dengan cepat Luhan mengeluarkan dompet kulit milik Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut ketika melihat isi di dalam dompetnya dan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah membuka dompetku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun karena isi dompetnya sama sekali tidak berubah termasuk nominal uangnya.

Luhan hanya bisa menyengir. Meskipun sejak pertama baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika Luhan boleh memakai apapun termasuk kekayaannya tapi Luhan tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena itu milik Baekhyun bukan miliknya.

"Tidak. aku tidak berani."

Pegawai itu memberikan kotak ponsel baru yang masih tersegel pada Baekhyun. "Ingin di masukan sekalian sim cardnya?" Tawar pegawai itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Pegawai itu langsung melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kau yakin mau membeli ponsel ini, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. Menurutnya ponsel yang Baekhyun beli adalah keluaran terbaru pasti sangatlah mahal.

"Kenapa?"

"Yeah, kau tau sendiri Baek. Nenek pasti akan curiga jika kau mempunyai ponsel sebagus dan semahal itu." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Benar juga tapi tenang saja, aku akan berhati – hati dengan ponsel ini agar tidak ketahuan nenek."

"Ini Tuan ponsel anda." Baekhyun memberikan credit cardnya pada pegawai itu sebagai alat pembayarannya. Setelah semua prosedur pembayaran selesai Baekhyun dan Luhan segera pergi dari toko itu.

Satu barang yang sangat Baekhyun butuhkan sudah ada di tangannya, setidaknya ini bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Luhan jika keadaan darurat. Kaki mereka kembali melangkah untuk mengelilingi luasnya departerment store ini.

"Kau ingin membeli apa lagi?"

"Ah aku ingat. Aku harus membeli sesuatu yang sangat – sangat penting. Ayo hyung." Tangan Luhan di tarik oleh Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya pergi. Baekhyun baru saja berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin dia beli. Sebuah barang yang sudah membuat hatinya sedikit kesal.

Kaki mereka terhenti di section peralatan electronik. Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan senyum setannya membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun itu pikirkan?

Baekhyun menghampiri seorang pegawai yang sedang melakukan pengecekan barang. "Apa di sini menjual vacuum cleaner?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pegawai itu. "Tentu, kami menjual semua barang electronik termasuk vacuum cleaner yang anda butuhkan."

"Bagus. Berikan aku 10 vacuum cleaner yang terbaik disini."

Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar Baekhyun dengan santainya mengatakan itu. Pegawai itu langsung mengarahkan mereka untuk melihat vacuum cleanernya.

"Untuk apa semua vacuum cleaner itu, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang masih terheran dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Untuk menyumpal mulut seseorang." Katanya kemudian mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya. Mendengar itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat biasanya akan di gunakan untuk makan siang ataupun untuk bermain dengan teman – teman namun tidak untuk Oh Sehun. Ia masih terdiam di dalam kelasnya sendirian meskipun Jongin dan teman – teman lainnya sudah mengajaknya makan siang di kantin tapi pria itu malah menolak dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi duluan ke kantin.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun terdiam seperti ini. Banyaknya masalah yang menganggunya pikirannya. Memang tidak bagus jika masih semuda ini memiliki banyak masalah tapi mau bagaimana lagi hidupnya terlalu rumit untuk orang lain mengerti.

Mungkin yang orang lain lihat Oh Sehun pasti sangat bangga memiliki seorang ayah yang berhati mulia seperti Oh Kyuhyun namun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak bangga bahkan cenderung membenci itu semua.

Dan kini masalah baru terjadi di hidupnya. Sebenarnya sih bukan masalah yang berat tapi mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Sehun terus saja terdiam memikirkannya hal – hal yang tidak berguna, contohnya saja Xi Luhan itu.

"Oh Sehun? Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Sehun terkejut ketika di hadapannya sudah ada Jongin yang membuyarkan lamunannya itu tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan bergumam mengatakan jika ia baik – baik saja.

Jongin memberikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu pada Sehun. "Kau tidak ikut ke kantin dan kau belum makan siang kan? Ini untukmu." Sehun menerimanya dan mulai memakan roti itu. Merasa Sehun belum mengeluarkan suaranya juga sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin aku tidak bisa membantumu melawan Kris."

Kunyahan pada roti itu terhenti seketika ia dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang sepertinya sangat menyesal. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin di hadapannya yang sedang tertunduk.

Sehun memang sedikit agak kesal kemarin ketika Jongin mengatakan ia tidak bisa membantunya melawan Kris dikarenakan ibunya yang berada di rumah sakit menelponnya dan menyuruhnya menemani ibunya. Tapi setelah ia tahu alasan Jongin tidak bisa membantunya, Sehun sama sekali tidak marah malah menurutnya Jongin mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk menemani sang ibu di rumah sakit.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Ujarnya menenangkan sang sahabat sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Kepala Jongin yang tadi tertunduk kini mendongkak menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya jongin yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Kubilang tak perlu minta maaf."

"Baiklah – baiklah. Oh ya ku dengar kau di bantu seseorang saat melawan Kris. Siapa orang itu? Katanya dia senior di sekolah kita." Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Apa ia harus mengatakannya jika yang membantunya adalah Xi Luhan?

"Kau tau dari siapa?" Kini Sehun yang balik bertanya pada Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang mendadak gatal. "Entahlah, banyak orang yang mengatakan jika kau di bantu oleh seseorang saat melawan Kris dan banyak yang menduga orang itu adalah Xi Luhan."

"Kenapa harus Luhan?" Satu alis Sehun terangkat ketika nama itu di sebut. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa harus Luhan tapi katanya ada teman kita yang melihat Luhan dengan wajah penuh lebam saat pulang di malam hari. Yeah – aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus mencurigai Luhan. Dan dengan rasa penasaranku juga aku bertanya padamu Sehun. Apa itu benar jika yang membantumu adalah Xi Luhan?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Kalau itu benar adanya akan sangat konyol menurut Jongin.

Sehun mendengus ketika Jongin bersuara 'Jika yang membantumu adalah Xi Luhan.' Membantu? Apa yang yang membantu? Bahkan orang itu membuat luka lebam Sehun jadi bertambah banyak karena harus melindungi orang itu.

"Hey Sehun. Itu benar atau tidak?"

"Ya benar orang itu adalah Luhan tapi aku tidak suka saat orang lain mengira seorang Oh Sehun di bantu oleh Luhan saat melawan Kris."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada dia benar – benar tidak membantumu melawan Kris?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung. Sehun menujuk wajahnya yang terdapat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. "Kalau membantu pasti meringankan pekerjaan orang lain bukan membuat pekerjaan orang lain semakin sulitkan? Dan lihat ini hasil dari membantu Xi Luhan itu."

Jongin melebarkan matanya. "Dia ikut memukulmu?!"

Sehun berdecak kesal ketika apa yang di sampaikannya tidak tersambung dengan otak idiot milik Jongin. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Dia itu ternyata sangat payah dalam berkelahi tapi tetap saja keras kepala ingin ikut melawan Kris dan tentu saja aku harus melindunginya dari beberapa pukulan Kris yang sialnya sangat sakit."

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara menanggapi penjelasan yang Sehun berikan. "Kau melindunginya? Apa sekarang kau mulai perduli dengannya?"

Dengan refleks jantung Sehun berdegub dengan cepat. Benar, apa sekarang Sehun mulai perduli dengan Luhan?

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin siang dan membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah restoran cepat saji dan sekalian untuk makan siang mereka setelah mereka berbelanja habis – habisan di departement store tadi apalagi dengan aneh Baekhyun membeli 10 vacuum cleaner sekaligus. Penampilan di tubuh Luhan pun sedikit berbeda karena saat ini tidak ada kacamata tua yang ketinggalan jaman milik Luhan, Baekhyun telah menggantinya dengan sebuah kontak lens. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai memakai kacamata, membuat pangkal hidung kadang terasa pegal.

Di meja mereka sudah ramai dengan berbagai hidangan seperti satu paket ayam berserta nasi – yang sudah habis mereka makan – , cola sebagai minuman mereka dan jangan lupakan es krim, kentang goreng dan juga hamburger. Baekhyun yang memesan itu semua karena ia sangat merindukan memakan makanan cepat saji itu.

"Oh ya sehabis ini aku ingin bertemu dengan nenek." Kata Luhan setelah menyeruput cola yang mengelitik lidahnya. Baekhyun yang sedang memakan hamburgernya mengulum sebuah tersenyum kemudian mengangguk menyetujui rencana Luhan.

"Baekhyun. Melihat wajahku penuh dengan luka lebam seperti itu sangat terasa aneh." Seru Luhan sambil menatap wajah asli miliknya di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengehentikan aksi makannya dan ikut menatap wajah asli miliknya yang sedang di isi oleh jiwa Luhan.

"Kau juga hyung. Melihat wajahku bersih tanpa adanya luka lebam sedikit pun membuatku menjadi merasa aneh. Apa tidak ada yang mengganggumu? Atau mengajakmu berkelahi?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kemarin ada yang mengajakku berkelahi tapi untungnya ada Chanyeol melindungiku. Kau tau, aku bukan ahlinya dalam berkelahi."

"Sudah terlihat, hyung. Chanyeol ya?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan pandangan menerawang. Baekhyun jadi merindukan Chanyeol-nya, pelayan setianya, sahabatnya dan juga cintanya. Hanya cinta yang terpendamnya.

"Kau memiliki kehidupan yang beruntung, Baekhyun. Aku sangat iri." Ujar Luhan dengan tersenyum membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli. Hidup yang beruntung? Perkataan yang sangat konyol.

"Apa yang di maksud dengan 'kehidupan yang beruntung' itu hyung? Bahkan hidupmu jauh lebih beruntung dari padaku."

"Yeah – tentu saja karena kau memiliki banyak uang, kedua orang tuamu masih hidup dan juga ada Chanyeol yang senantiasa berada di sampingmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku miskin dan hanya tinggal bersama seorang nenek. Ayahku meninggal ketika usiaku baru menginjak satu tahun sedangkan ibuku meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kau memiliki seorang nenek yang sangat menyayangimu bukankah itu cukup beruntung, hyung? Saat berada di kehidupanmu, aku sungguh merasa sangat nyaman. Ketika nenek memasakan makan untukku saja itu sudah membuatku senang karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa di perlakukan seperti nenek memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

"Hm, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu tentang nenek. Mungkin karena aku satu – satunya keluarga yang dia miliki setelah kehilangan ibuku dan kupikir keluargamu cukup menyayangimu, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarkan 'menyayangi.' Ia menyeruput colanya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Keluargaku menyayangiku? Itu hanyalah omong kosong, hyung. Bahkan kau tau sendiri jika mereka tidak pernah berada di rumah? Coba ku tebak, pasti kau berbicara dengan mereka bisa terhitung dengan jari satu tangan saja kan?"

"Yeah itu benar, tapi apa itu yang membuatmu kurang menyukai keluargamu? Karena kedua orang tuamu sangat jarang berada di rumah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tertunduk dan matanya terfokus pada bulir – bulir air yang berada di gelas colanya yang menurun perlahan ke bawah. "Bukan. Bukan karena itu aku membenci kedua orang tuaku tapi ada hal lain yang membuat perasaanku hancur kepada mereka."

Hati Luhan terenyuh mendengar suara lirih dari Baekhyun pasti masalah di hidup Baekhyun terasa sangat sulit. Dengan rasa empatinya Luhan mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya dan mencoba menatap wajah terluka Baekhyun. "Apa yang membuatmu terluka, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum kecut pada Luhan. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?"

Mendengar nada mohon Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan canggung. "Baiklah, aku menjaga privasimu Baek. Lalu kita membicarakan apa?" Luhan memakan es krim cokelatnya di dalam sebuah cup, es krim itu sudah sedikit mencair.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan topik percakapan yang pas. Selintas rasa penasaran tiba ketika ia mengingat pertama kali terbangun dengan tubuh Luhan.

"Ah, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan tenggelam di laut, hyung?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. Terdiam dan seketika kejadian malam itu kembali berputar.

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi aneh Luhan mencoba kembali bersuara. "Apa itu privasimu juga? Kalau tidak di jawab juga tidak ap –"

"Kau ingin mengetahui kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?" Luhan tiba – tiba bersuara membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Y-yeah, tapi jika itu adalah privasimu. Lebih baik tidak usah bercerita, Tidak apa – apa."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, tidak apa – apa. Karena saat ini kau sudah berada di dalam tubuhku jadi ku pikir kau juga harus mengetahui hal ini."

"Baiklah, jadi karena apa kau melakukan itu? Apa tindak bullying yang di lakukan oleh Oh Sehun itu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jika hanya karena itu membuat Luhan bunuh diri, tanda ia harus berlatih keras – dalam hal fisik – agar bisa membalaskan dendamnya untuk Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh pelan ketika nama itu di sebut lalu tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. "Yeah, itu salah satunya tapi faktor paling utama yang membuatku nekat melakukan bunuh diri adalah kejadian di malam sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan kehidupanku."

"Kejadian di malam sebelumnya? Ada apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?"

"Sehun memperkosaku di malam itu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada lirihnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Luhan yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan tapi sepertinya ini bukan inti dari mengapa Luhan membunuh dirinya karena Luhan itu kan bukan seorang perempuan kan? Lagi pula selama ini Sehun tidak berbuat macam – macam padanya kecuali kejadian saat di perpustakaan itu.

"Oh hyung, yang benar saja. Kau tau kan, laki – laki jika di perkosa tidak akan seperti perem – "

"Tapi aku memiliki sebuah rahim yang sama seperti wanita di dalam tubuhku, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun semakin tercengang mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang sangat mengejutkannya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat menatap Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Inilah kekhawatiran Luhan selama ini, kenapa ia ingin menghentikan kehidupannya.

Jika saja ia bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki rahim, pasti dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Luhan hanya tidak ingin benih yang Sehun tembakan di dalam tubuh Luhan itu nantinya akan berkembang dan membuat kehidupannya semakin sulit. Apalagi jika sang nenek mengetahuinya.

"A-apa? K-kau bercanda kan, hyung?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Jika benar apa yang di katakan Luhan, apa mungkin saat ini ia tengah mengandung benih dari Oh – Bastard – Sehun? Di atas pahanya, kepalan tangan Baekhyun menguat. Rasanya ingin membunuh Oh Sehun saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tentu saja pulang." Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil memakai kembali tas punggungnya. Sehun pun ikut bangkit ketika kaki Luhan sudah menjauh dari lokasi tempatnya berkelahi, tak ia hiraukan lawannya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri termasuk Kris Wu.

Sehun memperhatikan punggung sempit yang sedang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Setiap langkah yang di gerakan oleh kaki mungil itu di ikutinya juga. Dia sendiri pun bingung kenapa mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang membawanya pulang ke rumah kecil milik Luhan dan neneknya tinggal selama ini.

Matanya tetap menatap Luhan yang sedang membuka pintu pagarnya sontak membuat Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah tiang listrik yang cukup besar.

Ia mendesah lega ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa rasa curiga jika Sehun sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku mengikutinya ya? Ah ya, aku hanya khawatir takutnya jika sekolah Seungri menyerangnya. Ya hanya itu Oh Sehun tidak ada yang lain." Sehun mulai bermonolog. Suara pekikan wanita tua membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan dengan rasa penasaran ia berjalan ke rumah Luhan dan mengintip dari balik pagar kayu yang cukup menghalangi tubuh besarnya. Bisa Sehun lihat jika nenek Luhan begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan sekarang.

Tubuh Sehun terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Otomatis tubuh Sehun berbalik dan menatap siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Dia seorang pria paruh baya dengan sepeda di sampingnya.

Sehun mengelus dadanya. "Kau menganggetkanku paman." Ujarnya. Pria di hadapannya menatap Sehun dengan bingung kemudian melihat ke arah seragam yang sedang dikenakan oleh Sehun.

"Oh kau teman sekolah Luhan?" Tanyanya dan dengan sedikit tergugup Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah iya."

"Wah, akhirnya Luhan mempunyai seorang teman. Baguslah setidaknya akan ada seorang teman yang akan menghalangi Luhan jika dia berniat bunuh diri lagi."

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan pria tua di hadapannya. "Bu-bunuh diri?"

"Yeah, sekitar sebulan yang lalu di minggu pagi saat aku pergi ke laut untuk memancing. Aku melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di atas batu karang lalu melompat ke laut, ku pikir dia hanya ingin berenang di pagi hari mengingat cuaca saat itu sangat bagus tapi setelah aku menunggu sekitar lima menit Luhan tidak memunculkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga aku baru ingat jika Luhan tidak pandai berenang lalu aku menolongnya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang pria itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Bibirnya benar – benar terasa kelu meskipun pria tua itu sudah pamit pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah rumah Luhan dan dapat ia lihat dari jendela yang terbuka jika Luhan sedang di obati lukanya oleh neneknya.

Ia sungguh terkejut mengetahui fakta ini, fakta Luhan bunuh diri yang malam sebelumnya Sehun telah memperkosanya. Bukan. bukan seperti ini rencana Sehun inginkan untuk membuat Luhan hidup hancur.

Karena Sehun tidak mau Luhan mati dengan mudahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fast update kan? wkwk sebenernya mau di update nanti hari sabtu tapi takutnya ga bisa soalnya saya mau fokus di karier eh bukan maksud kerja ngumpulin uang buat konser exo taun depan wkwk

saya kaget loh di review kemarin ada yang bisa nebak. emang ini cerita pasaran sih gampang ketebak wkwk

oh ya plis jangan ada yg ngebash my baby mumu Luhan. dia ga salah kok salahin aja saya yg buat sifat dia kayak gitu u.u ga ada maksud kok demi lancarnya alurnya cerita ini/?

nah sekian dari saya, REVIEW LAGI? kuy ahh

 **Bogor/30 agustus 2016/6:25**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

Langit telah berganti menjadi senja dan matahari terlihat ingin terbenam dengan tumpukan awan yang sangat indah. Di bawah langit senja yang indah terdapat banyak aktifitas manusia di tanah bumi termasuk dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun karena akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu dan banyak membagi kisah mereka. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sepertinya mereka langsung cepat akrab satu sama lain/.

"Oh hyung, sebaiknya kau memberitahu Chanyeol sekarang. Pasti anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini." Ujar Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Luhan. Pemuda di sampingnya berdecak, mengoreksi ucapan Baekhyun. "Bukan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan seorang Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya sedangkan Luhan langsung mengikuti perintah Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah nenek Luhan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

Mata Luhan membulat ketika ponselnya yang telah selesai booting tiba – tiba saja mendapatkan sederet pesan chat dari Chanyeol membuat ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar karena notifikasinya.

[Kau mematikan ponselmu?] 10:45

[Ada apa denganmu?] 10:57

[Dimana kau sekarang?] 11:45

[Kau baik – baik saja kan?] 12:56

[Kenapa kau seperti ini?] 13:33

[Apa aku membuat kesalahan?] 14:42

[Kau akan terus mematikan ponselmu?] 15:12

[Kau tak kasihan padaku?] 16:13

[Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ByunBaek.] 16:20

[Jika kau sudah mengaktifkan ponselmu, segera hubungi aku.] 17:00

[Ah sial, aku benar – benar penasaran kau sedang berada dimana, Baek!?] 18:17

Merasa ingin tahu karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya terdiam, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada ponsel yang sedang di pegang Luhan. Di layar ponsel Luhan, Baekhyun bisa membaca beberapa pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Chanyeol cukup banyak membuatnya tersenyum geli.

Chanyeol tak pernah berubah ketika Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya dengan waktu cukup lama pasti akan mengirimi pesan yang cukup banyak.

"Coba kau hubungi dia, hyung. Sepertinya ia benar – benar khawatir padamu." Seru Baekhyun pada Luhan yang di jawab anggukan olehnya. Luhan langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

[Hallo? Byun Baekhyun!]

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya berteriak dari sebrang. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

[Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu?!]

"Ah, maaf – maaf. Sekarang bisakah kau menjemputku di Busan?"

[Sekarang kau berada di Busan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?]

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya dan jemput aku sekarang disini? Akan ku kirim alamat lengkapnya."

[Baiklah. Tunggu aku.]

"Hm, aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah itu Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera mengirimi alamat lengkap rumah neneknya pada Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Pria keturunan China itu terharu setelah sekian lama tidak menginjakan kakinya ke sana.

Baekhyun menyuruhnya masuk. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Baekhyun sambil membuka sepatunya begitupun dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya. Ia sangat merindukan orang itu, neneknya yang cerewet dan yang perduli padanya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Omo! Kau siapa?!" Pekik sang nenek terkejut melihat penampilan cucunya yang berubah. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. "Ini aku nek."

"Lu-luhan? Itu kau?" Sang nenek bertanya tak percaya. Ia kagum dengan perubahan sang cucu yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, warna rambutnya pun berubah menjadi warna cokelat tua dengan potongan rambut yang sangat modern.

"Tentu saja ini aku cucumu dan perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun temanku dari Seoul." Luhan membungkukan badannya pada sang nenek setelah Baekhyun memperkenalkannya. Rasanya begitu canggung ia lakukan karena pada dasarnya Luhan memang cucu aslinya. "Annyeong haseo nenek."

Nenek Luhan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang masih berada di tubuh milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Luhan mempunyai teman jauh dari Seoul. Ayo silahkan masuk." Ajak nenek pada mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di ruang tengah sedangkan sang nenek, beliau sedang sibuk berada di dapur. Luhan sedari tadi menahan airmatanya untuk tidak terjatuh di hadapan sang nenek, Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu jika Luhan saat ini pasti ingin memeluknya.

"Kau ingin memeluk nenek hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik. Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana caranya?'

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius kemudian menarik tangan Luhan hingga ke dapur dimana ada neneknya yang sedang memasak memunggungi mereka. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk memeluk punggung sang nenek.

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan memeluknya dan membuat sang nenek terkejut. "Astaga!"

"Maaf nek, Baekhyun memeluk nenek karena saat melihat nenek tadi ia jadi merindukan neneknya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan santai. Luhan yang saat ini masih memeluk neneknya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Nenek Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya kemudian ia berbalik dan ikut memeluk Luhan erat. "Teman Luhan akan kuanggap sebagai cucuku juga jadi jangan ragu untuk memelukku kembali. Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan Luhan."

"Nenek..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan langsung terisak di pelukan sang nenek dan sampai jam makan malam tiba akhirnya Luhan berhenti menangis. Mereka makan bersama meskipun tidak banyak makanan yang di atas meja dan Luhan sangat bersyukur akhirnya ia dapat makan bersama lagi dengan sang nenek.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskannya Luhan tertidur di kamarnya karena merasa lelah dan juga mengantuk sedangkan Baekhyun, ia membantu sang nenek untuk menyiapkan semua bahan yang akan di jual besok oleh sang nenek.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau memiliki banyak teman Luhan-ah." Kata sang nenek mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Satu bukan banyak nek." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, tadi siang kata Paman Lee kemarin malam ada temanmu mengintip ke arah rumah kita. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganmu Luhan."

"Benarkah? Seingatku aku tidak punya teman akrab di sekolah." Gumamnya. Ia mengingat – ingat adakah orang baik di sekolahnya tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang baik padanya selama di sekolah.

"Benarkah?"

"PERMISI!"

Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dari depan rumahnya. Baekhyun mengenal suara berat ini, suara yang ia rindukan selama ini. Baekhyun menyuruh sang nenek untuk tetap berada di tempat sementara ia pergi ke depan untuk melihat tamunya.

Ketika Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu depan, jantungnya seakan berhenti di tempatnya. Seorang pria jangkung dengan berkaos puih di lapisi oleh kemeja yang tidak di kancingkan berwarna hitam di tambah celana jins berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang ia tata ke belakang menambah kesan mempesona. Chanyeol tidak berubah sama sekali.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara Chanyeol menyentaknya kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Permisi, benarkah ini rumah Xi Luhan? Apa kau Xi Luhan?"

"Ya benar." Jawabnya singkat dan dapat Baekhyun lihat senyuman Chanyeol yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang. "Apa Baekhyun berada di sini? Aku Park Chanyeol yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang."

Baekhyun melangkah untuk membuka pintu pagar. "Ya, Baekhyun ada di dalam ia sedang tertidur. Silahkan masuk." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri di sana menatap punggung besar milik Chanyeol.

Jadi seperti ini yang di rasakan Luhan saat bertemu dengan neneknya? Ingin memeluknya tapi tidak bisa sama sekali ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan pria yang tadi membukakan pintu pagar belum kunjung datang menghampirinya. "Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tidak ada apa – apa. Mari masuk."

Ia ingin sekali mengatakan jika dirinya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang asli tapi itu semua harus ia pendam di dalam hati sampai akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari tubuh Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun sebagai Luhan, Luhan sebagai Baekhyun]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seakan emosinya yang memuncak sedang berada di genggamannya. Rahangnya menguat, pandangan matanya menelusuri setiap sudut yang ia lewati. Ia harus mencari orang itu, seseorang yang membuat emosinya memuncak dari kemarin yang sudah ia tahan.

Tak ia perdulikan tatapan – tatapan bingung yang mengarah padanya ketika ia sampai di kelas 2B. Matanya mencari dengan cepat di setiap wajah murid yang berada di dalam kelas sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Wajah yang ingin ia hancurkan saat ini juga.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat kepada salah satu murid yang sedang duduk di mejanya yang paling belakang berada di pojok kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku komik dan tanpa banyak kata yang keluar Luhan segera menarik kerah seragam orang itu dan memukul wajahnya telak membuat beberapa murid perempuan memekik terkejut. Dan salah satu dari teman Sehun pergi keluar untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada guru mereka.

Sehun yang menjadi korban terkejut melihat aksi Luhan yang dengan tiba – tiba menyerangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriaknya pada Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Katakan itu pada Xi Luhan, brengsek!" Luhan kembali menyerang Sehun bertubi – tubi. Namun pukulan kelima dapat Sehun tahan dan membalikan keadaan, Sehun membalas menyerah wajah Luhan juga.

Dapat kesempatan, Luhan menendang perut Sehun sehingga pria itu terdorong ke belakang. Luhan masih menatap bengis Sehun dan kembali menyerangnya. Murid lain hanya berani menatap perkelahian antara Luhan dan Sehun tanpa berani memisahkan mereka sampai akhirnya ada suara yang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?! Oh Sehun? Xi Luhan?" suara berat Guru Kim membuat gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti di udara. "Kalian berkelahi lagi?! Ini sudah tidak bisa di toleri lagi, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan ikut ke ruanganku!"

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar lalu bangkit dan mengikuti langkah kaki Guru Kim begitupula dengan Sehun. Ia masih tidak mengerti ada masalah apa dengan Xi Luhan itu sampai berani memukulnya yang ngomong – ngomong terasa sangat sakit.

Mereka tidak di tempatkan di ruang konseling tapi saat ini mereka sedang duduk di depan kepala sekolah. Karena menurut Guru Kim mereka sudah keterlaluan membuat keributan di pagi hari dan juga untuk Xi Luhan yang membuat Oh Sehun babak belur seperti ini.

Kepala sekolah Kang hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua murid yang tidak asing lagi baginya sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah yang babak belur. Xi Luhan, murid keturunan China itu peraih beasiswa penuh yang sangatlah pandai dan tidak ada catatan buruk sepanjang hidupnya sampai akhirnya hari ini tiba dan juga Oh Sehun anak dari sahabatnya yang merupakan anak pemegang saham terbesar di sekolahnya.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti ini, terutama kau Xi Luhan. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertingkah brutal seperti ini? Kau tau apa konsekuensi yang bisa kau dapatkan jika bertindak seperti ini? Beasiswa-mu akan di cabut sepenuhnya, Xi Luhan."

Mendengar itu Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari jika ia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang bisa bertindak seperti ini sesuka hatinya. Jika beasiswa Luhan benar – benar di cabut karena hal ini apa yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan disana?

"A-apa? Beasiswa? Tidak, ku-kumohon."

"Ck, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah seperti ini baru memohon agar tidak di cabut beasiswamu. Memang apa salahku Xi Luhan? Pagi – pagi seperti ini kau sudah menghancurkan wajahku."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun tajam. Oh haruskah ia katakan kepada kepala sekolah jika pria brengsek di sampingnya ini sudah pernah memperkosa Luhan dan membuatnya hampir bunuh diri?

"Sudah, sudah hentikan. Kalian tunggulah karena sebentar lagi Tuan Oh akan datang kemari." Mendengar itu membuat Sehun berdecak dan membuang wajahnya. Dia sangat benci ketika ayahnya datang ke sekolah meskipun dia tahu jika ayahnya datang ke sekolah bukan untuk melihatnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka terdiam. Kepala sekolah Kang menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah seseorang yang tak asing bagi Luhan. Sehun mendengus ketika orang itu datang ke ruangan ini.

"Ada apa ini? Sehun? Luhan? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Tanya Tuan Oh ketika melihat wajah Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada orang itu kenapa ia melakukannya padaku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun segera beranjak dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Luhan, ayahnya dan kepala sekolah di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya kepada kepala Sekolah dan juga pada Luhan meskipun Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Ia masih terdiam menatap lelaki yang tidak asing di hadapannya, dia adalah Paman Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang kemarin ia lihat di krematorium dan juga seseorang yang selama ini baik pada Baekhyun.

"Mereka berkelahi. Saya tidak tahu pasti kenapa mereka berkelahi dan ini sangat membahayakan untuk beasiswa Luhan, Tuan Oh."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Kang. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua saja? Siapa tau Luhan akan berbicara pada saya alasan ia berkelahi dan juga saya bisa mempertimbangkan beasiswanya." Kepala sekolah Kang mengangguk dan mengikuti intruksi dari Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan ruanganya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ia duduk di sampingnya, tempat yang tadi Sehun duduki. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Aku percaya jika kau tidak salah, Luhan." Serunya memecahi keheningan mereka. Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kenapa Paman Kyuhyun bisa mempercayainya semudah ini? Apa hubungan Luhan dan Paman Kyuhyun juga sangat dekat seperti dengannya?

"Pasti Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu sehingga membuatmu marah besar dan menghajarnya kan?" Luhan masih terdiam dan masih mendengarkan Kyuhyun berbicara. "Maafkan Sehun ya? Anak nakal itu memang kurang perhatian dariku karena aku harus mengurus bisnisku di Seoul sedangkan dia tidak mau ikut denganku ke Seoul dan malah ingin menetap di sini. Jadi bisa kah kau katakan alasan menghajar Sehun?"

Baekhyun baru mengetahui fakta ini. Fakta yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena Paman Kyuhyun yang dia kenal sedikit tertutup dengan keluarga yang di milikinya. Ternyata Paman Kyuhyun adalah ayah dari Oh Sehun? Bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini?

"Kau masih ingin terdiam dan tidak ingin mengatakan apapun?" Luhan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan suara. "S-saya tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya dan juga t-tolong jangan cabut beasiswaku." Mohonnya dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, Luhan. Tentu aku tidak akan mempersulitmu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ngomong – ngomong, kau sangat manis tanpa menggunakan kacamatamu, Luhan. Kau mirip seperti dia." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, ia tidak mengerti 'dia' yang di maksud oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat manis seperti ibumu."

"Uh?"

Tersadar ke alam sadarnya membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat Kemudian ia menunjuk luka lebam di wajah Luhan. "Lukamu, bagaimana? Ingin ku obati?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan paman. Aku bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobatinya sendiri." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membungkus sekali di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku permisi. Terima kasih, Paman." Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk terdiam memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Luhan berjalan sebentar ke ruang kesehatan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak ada orang yang menjaga jadi Luhan mengambil kotak obat sendiri dan menggunakannya di salah satu ranjang di sana.

"Ternyata kekuatanmu meningkat ya, Xi Luhan." Mata rusa milik Luhan bergerak menatap sebuah objek di sampingnya ketika sebuah tirai di buka menampilkan Sehun yang sedang duduk di ranjang sebelah sambil menatapnya.

Luhan mencoba mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengobati lukannya meskipun sedikit sulit karena dia melakukannya seorang diri.

Merasa terabaikan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya mengambil kapas di tangan Luhan. Tubuh tingginya pun bergerak untuk berpindah di hadapan Luhan. "Biar aku yang mengobatimu." Sehun menambah beberapa tetesan alkohol di kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka di wajah Luhan membuat pria mungil itu meringis.

"Kurang baik apa diriku? Sudah kena pukul olehmu tapi tetap saja membantumu mengobati lukamu." Sehun terus saja mengoceh membuat Luhan mendengus. Ia mengambil kapas yang ada di tangan Sehun lagi. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan serius. "Kudengar kau bunuh diri di hari itu?" Luhan menatapnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Jangan membuatku ingin memukulmu lagi." Gumamnya. Ia mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya di sudut bibirnya.

Pria di hadapan Luhan mendengus. "Jadi kau bunuh diri karena hal itu saja?"

Dahi Luhan mengeryit tak suka. "Hal itu saja? Kau pikir pemerkosaan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan?!" Amarah Luhan mulai sedikit terpancing kembali oleh ucapan Sehun.

"Kau tau," Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya. "Itu bahkan hanya sebagian kecil dari semua dendamku padamu."

"Kenapa kau harus dendam padaku, Oh Sehun?" Satu alis Luhan terangkat. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran. Ya Baekhyun saat ini sangat penasaran kenapa seorang Oh Sehun selalu mengganggu hidup Xi Luhan.

"Tentu saja karena ibumu sudah mati jadi kaulah tujuan utamaku untuk membalas dendam." Satu sudut bibir Sehun terangkat. "Kau jangan berpura – pura tidak tahu apa penyebab ibuku meninggal yang sebenarnya, Xi Luhan." Sehun menatap Luhan begitu tajam. Tiba – tiba saja kenangan buruk beberapa tahun yang lalu itu muncul di benak Sehun.

" _Apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku sedang sakit, Kyuhyun! Demi Tuhan, istrimu ini sedang sakit!"_

Sehun sangat benci ketika kalimat itu selalu datang sebagai mimpi buruknya yang tiap malam selalu menghantuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang penuh dengan hiasan di setiap sudut dindingnya membuat kesan indah dan meriah di dalamnya. Beberapa murid sibuk bersenda gurau dengan temannya termasuk Luhan yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satu gadis populer bernama Irene. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Pemuda itu sedang asik sendiri di samping Baekhyun dengan gitar kesayangannya.

"Kau yakini ingin menyanyikan lagu ini denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang memegang selembar kertas yang berisikan lirik dari sebuah lagu. Irene mengangguk semangat.

"Aku sangat suka lagu itu dan juga lagu itu sangat mudah. Ayo kita nyanyikan bersama di atas panggung." Ujar Irene dengan semangatnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bersama gitarnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ku pikir, aku tidak pantas menyanyikannya bersamamu, Irene." Ujarnya pada Irene. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Irene untuk mendekat. Gadis itu menurut dan dengan segera Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya di depan telinga Irene. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol, kan?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat wajah Irene memerah. Ia kembali memundurkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Irene yang salah tingkah. "Aku akan membantumu." Bisik Baekhyun pada Irene agar Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Mem-membantu apa Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum misterius pada Irene lalu pandangannya teralih pada Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan gitarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Uh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara. "Sepertinya tenggorokanku mendadak agak sakit. Kau gantikan aku tampil di atas panggung bersama Irene nanti malam ya?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang di minta oleh Baekhyun dan Irene untuk jadi pengiring mereka menggunakan gitarnya tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun akan memintannya seperti itu. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, Baek." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Omong kosong. Aku sering mendengarmu bernyanyi dan suaramu tidak terlalu buruk, Chanyeol-ah. Kau bahkan bisa ngerap." Sergah Baekhyun dengan cepat. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia bingung untuk menjawabnya karena selain malu bernyanyi, Chanyeol juga pasti akan canggung jika hanya berdua dengan Irene.

"Ayolah, Chan. Kau tega membuat Irene bernyanyi sendiri di atas panggung? Bukankah lagu yang akan di bawakan itu lagu kesukaanmu?" Bujuk Baekhyun lagi sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun merekah seketika. "Aku tau, kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakanku." Lalu Baekhyun melirik ke arah Irene yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku akan menunggu penampilan kalian. Oke?"

"Baekhyun-ah? Bisa kemari sebentar?" Panggil Heera yang di jawab acungan jempol oleh Baekhyun. "Aku ke sana dulu." Pamit Baekhyun meninggalkan pasangan adam dan hawa yang terlihat sangat canggung itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Chanyeol sibuk dengan gitarnya lagi dan Irene sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Heum, Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Irene yang berusaha memecahkan kecanggungaan di antara mereka. Mendengar suara Irene, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Irene. "Ada apa?"

Kegugupan kini melanda Irene. Ia ingin mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol tapi ia terlalu gugup untuk mengungkapnya jika ia tidak melakukan ini hatinya selalu di landa kecemasan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Irene mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan secepat kereta api membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka berdua termasuk Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut mendengar ungkapan Irene yang mendadak seperti ini langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan Irene.

"Wah, apa itu Irene sedang mengungkapkan cintanya pada Chanyeol?"

"Nyali Irene besar juga."

"Apa Chanyeol akan menerima?"

Chanyeol terkejut atas ungkapan Irene yang secara tiba – tiba. Matanya teralih pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tersenyum padanya. Ini sungguh membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata – kata.

"Jadi... bagaimana jawabanmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Irene dengan takut – takut. Jujur, setelah ia mengungkapkan itu hatinya benar – benar lega.

"Terima... Terima... Terima"

Suara riuh teman – temannya membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Irene yang mendapatkan dukungan dari teman – temannya hanya bisa tersenyum optimis.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke arah dua sejoli itu, senyum senangnya tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Terima saja, Chanyeol-ah."

Di tambah Baekhyun yang memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu kemudian pandangannya teralih pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis kesekian kalinya menyatakan cinta padanya dan mungkin akan menjadi gadis pertama yang ia terima jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengamuk seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menerimanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan aneh sedangkan yang sedang di tatap hanya menyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tak ada perubahan apapun pada Baekhyun, Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Ah tenanglah, Baekhyun. Kau bisa mempercayakannya."

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak mempercayai hal ini." Protesnya untuk kesekian kalinya pada Luhan.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi dan juga banyak tanaman liar di sekitarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin ragu.

"Dia ini adalah teman nenekku, dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil aku pernah di ajak kemari. Beliau adalah cenayang yang hebat." Serunya pada Baekhyun. Tak perlu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah tua itu.

"Permisi nenek Hong? Apa kau di dalam?"

Di belakang Luhan, Baekhyun menatap ngeri di sekitar rumahnya. Belum lagi letak rumah ini yang berada di atas bukit, heol ini gila. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal – hal semacam itu.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" suara serak khas wanita tua membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding namun berbeda hal dengan Luhan yang langsung mengangguk semangat. "Benar nek, ini aku Xi Luhan."

Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menampilkan sosok wanita tua dengan balutan jubah berwarna hitam. Baekhyun menatap aneh ke arah wanita tua itu, ini gila.

Luhan membungkukan badannya dan memberi salam pada nenek itu yang di balas senyuman kecil. "Ayo silahkan masuk." Ajak nenek Hong pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk. Sedari tadi Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai ide Luhan ini untuk menemui cenayang ini untuk mengetahui cara agar mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing – masing karena Luhan merasa tak enak jika Baekhyun harus merasakan kehamilannya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin jika benih Sehun tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

Saat ini mereka telah duduk di hadapan nenek Hong yang di pisahkan oleh meja kecil yang entah apa saja yang berada di atasnya. Mata Baekhyun terus saja melihat – melihat ke sekitar ruangan yang nampak menyeramkan, tidak di pungkiri juga jika ia merasa ketakutan sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang senyumnya seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah manis milik Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ada hal apa kalian kemari?" Tanya sang nenek membuat Baekhyun menarik perhatian padanya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Begini, sebelumnya perkenalkan dia adalah Byun Baekhyun temanku."

Nenek Hong menganggukan kepala kemudian menarik telapak tangan Luhan dan juga telapak tangan milik Baekhyun. Ia sudah bisa merasakan ada hal aneh sejak anak – anak ini datang ke rumahnya.

Dengan serius nenek Hong membaca setiap garis tangan yang mereka miliki. Entah ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau bukan, ia melihat nenek Hong yang sedang membaca garis tangannya ini mengeluarkan air mata.

"I-ini... ini takdir yang benar – benar tak terduga. Takdir ini benar – benar sangat sulit untuk kalian mengerti."

Mendengar suara nenek Hong membuat Luhan tertarik. "Ada apa dengan takdir kami, nek?"

"Kalian saat ini benar – benar sedang bertukar jiwa?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar, saat ini jiwa kami sedang tertukar nek. Apa kau tau bagaimana cara agar kami kembali ke tubuh masing – masing?"

Sang cenayang terdiam sejenak. Matanya terpejam erat dan bibirnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Melihat tingkah orang tua di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

Perlahan mata nenek Hong kembali terbuka dan bibir itu sudah terhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Hanya ada satu cara agar kalian bisa kembali ke tubuh kalian masing – masing."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidur dan habiskan malam bersama seseorang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus di saat bulan purnama sempurna tiba."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

sebenernya gua males nulis bagian irene nembak chanyeol :'v tapi mau gimana lagi yekan demi terwujudnya alur yang indah/?

sedikit demi sedikit udh terkuak yeh, dan cara pengembalian tubuh udh dikasih tau.

kuy review lagi, pengen tau pendapat kalian yg baca cerita absurd nan gaje ini/?

 **Bogor/ 8 September 2016/ 06:32**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Malam telah datang kembali, sinar bulan menyinari bumi dengan cukup baik karena kondisi hari ini pada malam hari sangatlah cerah bahkan bintang – bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya di atas langit.

Dan kesempatan ini tak di sia – siakan oleh pria tampan yang sudah memasuki kepala empat. Ia – Oh Kyuhyun, ayah dari Oh Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menatap ke arah langit malam yang indah.

Saat ini ia sedang menunggu kepulangan anaknya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menunggu Sehun pulang, karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia bicarakan sebagai ayah dan anak. Hubungan keduanya sangatlah buruk semenjak ibu Sehun meninggal dunia 10 tahun yang lalu dan ia selalu ingin memperbaikinya.

Menyesal? Yeah, tentu saja. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak egois mungkin saja ibu Sehun masih berada di dunia ini atau hubungannya dengan Sehun tidaklah serenggang seperti sekarang. Penyesalan selalu berada paling akhir bukan?

Matanya bergerak cepat menghitung ada berapa jumlah bintang yang hadir malam ini. Kekanakan memang tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyukai hobi yang di miliki oleh pujaan hatinya ini.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadirannya di sini. Ia menampilkan senyum kecil untuk menyambut kepulangan anaknya. "Kau baru pulang?"

Sehun mengubah ekspresinya kemudian menatap datar pria yang selama ini mengaku sebagai ayahnya. "Kau perduli?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah anakku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tenangnya dan senyum kecilnya. Sehun hanya berdecih mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu ya? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku karena tidak ada seorang ayah yang lebih memilih selingkuhannya di bandingkan keluarganya."

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun."

"Apa? Itu memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kau lebih memilih jalang itu di ban –"

Dengan secepat kilat telapak tangan Kyuhyun menampar pipi Sehun sehingga menimbulkan berkas merah di pipinya. Menyadari sikapnya Kyuhyun terkejut sendiri, sumpah itu adalah gerakan refleknya saja karena Sehun menghina seseorang yang paling berarti di hatinya.

Mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan datarnya, seperti biasa jika ia mengungkit masalah ini. Seharusnya ayahnya itu tahu jika dirinya sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa akur dengannya meskipun ia tahu jika saat ini ayahnya sedang mencoba membuat keadaan lebih baik tapi Sehun selalu tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Sudahku katakan Sehun. Jaga ucapanmu. Kau tidak tahu apa – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujarnya berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak kembali menyulutkan emosinya. Mendengar itu Sehun mendengus.

"Ya, benar. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tapi yang ku tahu adalah kau dan jalang itu seorang pembunuh! Pembunuh ibuku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan cukup keras, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang masih menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Sejujurnya bukan seperti ini keinginannya untuk menemui Sehun, bukan pertengkaran tapi pamit pada Sehun atau mungkin mengajak Sehun yang untuk ke sekian kalinya karena malam ini juga Kyuhyun harus kembali ke Seoul. Sedari dulu Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Sehun untuk pindah ke Seoul bersamanya namun Sehun selalu menolaknya dan mengatakan jika ia ingin tinggal di sini seorang diri.

Kyuhyun menghelakan napasnya kemudian kepalanya mendongkak menghadap ke langit malam.

"Maafkan aku Songhye-ah. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present**_

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **.**

 **Christian Bautista & Angeline Quinto – In Love With You**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tertukar?!

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nanti – nantikan oleh seluruh murid sekolah. Hiruk pikuk pun sudah terasa sejak pagi hari untuk mempersiapkan acara yang saat ini sudah berjalan setengah acara. Di mulai dengan sambutan dari kepala sekolah, ketua yayasan dan sambutan lainnya lalu di lanjutan berbagai pertunjukan yang di wakil kan dari setiap kelasnya. Ada yang menujukan drama, menyanyi, dan bakat – bakat lainnya. Termasuk di kelas yang di tempati oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dari kelas mereka akan menampilkan pertunjukan menyanyi dari wakilnya yaitu Chanyeol dan Irene.

Giliran untuk kelas mereka sebentar lagi tapi yang terjadi terlihat kacau di kelas mereka karena sosok yang bernama Irene itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Belum ada yang tahu di mana keberadaan Irene, termasuk Baekhyun – Luhan – yang sedikit panik dengan hal ini sedangkan Chanyeol? Pria itu sangat santai dengan gitar di tangannya dan sesekali bersenandung kecil.

"Aku menyerahhh! Aku tidak tahu Irene dimana. Bagaimana ini?"

Suara teriakan frustasi dari Heera membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Chanyeol yang menghentikan acara bermain gitarnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan memasang wajah 'Bagaimana ini?'. Chanyeol yang mengerti bahasa tubuh Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Heera mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. "Hei, Park Chanyeol. Dimana Irene sekarang?" Tanya Heera dengan sedikit kesal. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana ku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terlampau santai membuat Heera memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau kan kekasihnya! Memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?" Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Heera.

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai." Jawabnya dengan santai kemudian memasukannya kembali. Heera menghembuskan napasnya frustasi kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Kau saja yang menggantikan Irene." Ujarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku?"

"Ya tentu, siapa lagi yang memiliki suara semerdu dirimu di kelas ini? Dan juga kau kan yang pertama kali ingin bernyanyi di atas panggung itu, bukan?"

"Apa itu tidak masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu pada Heera. Gadis itu langsung mengapit leher Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tentu saja tidak masalah. Benarkan, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol yang di tanya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. ini lebih baik jika ia harus bernyanyi dengan Irene dan dalam seketika semangat Chanyeol pun memuncak, awalnya ia memang tidak terlalu bersemangat karena hanya sepanggung dengan Irene namun dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya saat ini.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sekarang kalian bergegas menuju aula, ayo cepat!" Seru Heera dengan bersemangat menarik kedua manusia adam itu menuju aula.

Di dalam aula begitu penuh dengan murid – murid yang menikmati acara ini. Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Kim Minseok selaku panitia kordinator acara.

"Apa kalian dari kelas 2-3?" Tanya Minseok yang melihat ketiga orang menghampiri dirinya, ia bertanya seperti karena sebentar lagi kelas merekalah yang akan tampil setelah penampilan ini.

Ketiganya kompak mengangguk. Minseok tersenyum lega kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap – siap. Heera pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menyaksikan penampilan mereka di depan panggung.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba menjadi dingin, ini salah satu kebiasaan tubuh Baekhyun jika sedang gugup seperti ini. Di tambah jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan juga tiba – tiba perutnya bereaksi tak enak.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika kedua tangan di tarik dan langsung menyalurkan kehangatan karena tangannya di genggam erat oleh kedua tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Tangan itu adalah milik Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tau saat ini pasti kau sedang gugup. Tanganmu dingin sekali, apa kau seorang vampire?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan kekehan di akhirnya. Jemari Chanyeol berusaha untuk kembali menghangatkan jemari – jemari Baekhyun yang dingin, inilah yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan jika Baekhyun tengah gugup.

Di dalam hatinya, Luhan. Ia dapat menangkap perlakuan Chanyeol yang selalu tulus pada Baekhyun. Apa mungkin Chanyeol itu sebenarnya mencintai Baekhyun? Jika itu benar, apa itu artinya ia sudah menyakiti hati Chanyeol karena menyuruhnya untuk menerima cinta Irene? Perasaan tidak enak itu langsung masuk menyeruak di hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi? Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Apa kalian sudah siap? Saat ini penampilan kalian." Ujar Minseok datang menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya dengan cepat kemudian mengangguk pada Minseok. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang ikut mengangguk dan mengambil gitarnya.

"Semoga penampilan kita sukses, Chanyeol-ah!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan tiba – tiba membuat pria tinggi itu terdiam membeku. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, tak lupa menepuk – nepuk pundaknya menyalurkan semangatnya untuk Chanyeol.

Dengan tergugup Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Perbuatan Baekhyun tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan juga membuatnya tidak bisa berkata – kata. Ia jadi ragu tidak bisa membuka suaranya nanti.

Mereka keluar dan berdiri di atas panggung setelah pembawa acara menyambut mereka. Karena Chanyeol akan memainkan gitarnya maka ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah di sediakan sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

Suara alunan gitar dari Chanyeol sudah mengalun sebagai intronya. Ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun ketika sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang indah.

" _Just a gentle whisper, tell me that you'd gone. Leaving only memories, where did we go wrong? I couldn't find the words then, so let me say them now. I'm still in love with you"_

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendengar suara indah Baekhyun yang sejak lama ia tak pernah dengar, tentu saja karena dulu Baekhyun tidak suka mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi meskipun Baekhyun tahu jika dirinya memiliki suara yang indah.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Tell me that you love me, tell me that you care, tell me that you need me, and I'll be there. I'll be there waiting..."_

Lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Ada beberapa lirik di dalam lagu ini pun mengandung kata – kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersyukur ia bisa menyanyikan lagu ini bersama Baekhyun bukan dengan Irene. sebenarnya juga Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai Irene, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh dia untuk menjalani suatu hubungan dengan Irene atau pun dengan wanita lain karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin mengabaikan tugasnya.

Masuk pada bagian reff, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan suaranya bersama dan tak lupa mereka saling memandang satu sama lain seolah dunia hanya miliki mereka saja.

" _I will always love you, I will always stay true. There's no one who loves you like I do, Come to me now. I will never leave you, I will stay here with you. Through the good and bad I will stand true. I'm in love with you."_

Kalau saja Chanyeol memiliki keberanian yang kuat, ingin sekali menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Namun harapan itu hanya bisa terpendam di dalam hati Chanyeol karena ada sebuah peraturan yang tidak boleh di langgar olehnya sebagai pelayan yang setia. Baginya bersama Baekhyun setiap saat meskipun hanya sebagai pelayannya mampu membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Nyanyian itu berlanjut dengan indahnya oleh mereka berdua. Menjalin cemistry yang kuat membuat para penonton terpanah melihat penampilan mereka hingga suara tepuk tangan yang keras dan seruan nama mereka menjadi akhir yang indah untuk penampilan mereka.

Meskipun mungkin tidak semenarik penampilan kelas – kelas lainnya yang mampu membuat beberapa wanita berjerit histeris namun penampilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup membuat untuk mereka bertambah penggemar di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkukan badan mereka setelah penampilannya selesai. Saat ini Baekhyun – Luhan – merasa sangat lega dan tak bisa ia tutupi senyum bahagianya melihat beberapa orang bertepuk tangan untuknya sampai ketika matanya menatap salah satu murid wanita di sana yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Perasaan bersalah pada Irene menyeruak di hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari itu semenjak insiden penonjokan yang di lakukan Luhan – Baekhyun – pada Oh Sehun membuat image Luhan selama ini berubah dengan drastis. Dulu Xi Luhan hanyalah seorang pemuda culun, berkacamata, penghuni perpustakaan, miskin, korban bullying dari Oh Sehun dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya lalu sekarang Luhan seperti orang lain, pemuda itu berpenampilan menarik, tidak berkacamata karena sudah di gantikan lensa kontak, memiliki keberanian untuk melawan Oh Sehun bahkan menghajarnya membabi buta seperti hari itu, dan Luhan saat ini terlihat – yeah seperti orang kaya.

Kyungsoo – ketua kelasnya yang cerewet bahkan ternganga melihat ada 10 vacuum cleaner terjejer rapih di depan kelasnya. Arah pandangnya langsung ke Luhan yang santai memainkan ponsel Iphone 7 plus – shit! Itu ponsel keluaran terbaru dan sekarang ada di genggaman Luhan? Bagaimana bisa anak semiskin Luhan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Saat ini Luhan menjadi topik terhangat untuk di bicarakan oleh semua murid di sekolahnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali meskipun semua memfitnahnya dari mulai menuduh Luhan mencuri, memakai ilmu hitam untuk memperoleh kekayaan sampai dirinya di tuduh menjual diri kepada pria – pria hidung belang.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun yang berada di dalam tubuh Luhan tidak memperdulikannya. Kecuali Sehun mungkin? Pemuda itu selalu sensitif jika ada murid yang membicarakan Luhan di depannya. Sehun pasti akan selalu marah dan menyuruh murid itu untuk diam dan tidak membicarakan Luhan lagi.

Sehun benar – benar perduli? Entahlah, yang jelas telinga Sehun sudah berdengung terus ketika nama Luhan kembali di sebut – sebut.

Semenjak insiden itu pula, Luhan maupun Sehun tidak terlihat bersama. Eh? Memangnya mereka pernah bersama di sekolah? Hanya dalam bingkai pertengkaran sajalah mereka bersama selebihnya tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh mereka.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak melihat Luhan menderita – entah secara fisik maupun psikis –. Rasanya sudah cukup lama tidak membully Luhan, sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit jengah karena Luhan selalu berhasil melawannya apalagi ketika ia melihat tatapan tak gentar milik Luhan yang terasa berbeda. Seperti bukan milik Luhan yang dulu. Dan jangan lupakan insiden pemukulan mendadak seperti itu. Sehun masih belum mengerti kenapa Luhan baru memukulnya sekarang karena kejadian itu? kenapa tidak sejak dulu?

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah tepukan Sehun rasakan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin – sahabatnya menatapnya dengan bingung. Sehun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. "Kau nampak mengerikan, sobat." Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hei, aku sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menarik." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang penuh kelicikan. Jongin pun yang merasa tertarik sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, seperti biasa kau hanya perlu mengikuti intruksiku."

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun yang bangkit dari kursinya dan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tapi jika ia pikir lagi, hal menarik yang di maksud oleh Sehun itu pasti tidak jauh dari hal – hal yang menyangkut Luhan.

Apa mungkin Sehun ingin kembali membully Luhan lagi?

Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit tidak tega untuk membully Luhan tapi karena keinginan Sehun jadi mau tak mau ia ikut membully Luhan. Setidaknya ia masih punya hati tidak seperti Sehun, entahlah Sehun punya dendam kesumat apa pada Luhan.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Sehun. Ia berpikir untuk mencarinya di kelas Luhan tapi ketika tak sengaja ia melintasi kantin matanya di suguhi oleh sesuatu yang 'hal menarik'.

Para murid berusaha mendekat ke arah kantin untuk melihat dan merekam adegan yang terjadi. Di sana ada seorang pemuda yang sedang hangat di bicarakan di sekolahnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Xi Luhan.

Ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang banyak dengan noda telur dimana – mana. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan Jongin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang Luhan tampilkan saat ini lalu matanya dengan cepat mencari – cari dimana sosok Sehun berada.

Benar saja, pasti ini ulah dari Oh Sehun.

Matanya terus terfokus pada Sehun yang tiba – tiba membawa sebuah ember yang ia yakini berisi air – entah itu air bersih atau air kotor.

Byurr!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat ketika Sehun menyiram tubuh Luhan yang masih berdiri terdiam disana. Seringai Sehun tak pernah lepas di wajah tampannya sejak ia berhasil merencanakan ini dan melihat Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan bentuk perlawanan. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah memperintahkan beberapa anak perempuan yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai Luhan untuk melemparkan telur pada Luhan dan tugas terakhirnya adalah menyiram Luhan dengan air bekas kain pel.

"Maaf, hidungku mencium aroma yang tak sedap, jadi aku hanya mencoba menghilangkan baunya saja." Ujarnya begitu santai dan membuang ember yang bekas kain pel itu ke sembarang tempat.

Luhan masih tak bergeming sama sekali hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Sehun merasakan sedikit ada yang aneh pada Luhan kali ini – yeah tidak seperti biasanya. Rasa penasaran Sehun terjawab setelah Luhan mulai mendongkakan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka langsung bertemu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun masih dengan tak ekspresinya. Tapi siapa sangka dengan cepat Luhan berhasil meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sehun terbelakak merasakan tindakan Luhan yang di luar dugaannya. Luhan menggesek – gesekan kepalanya dengan brutal pada bahu Sehun agar noda telur itu bisa terbagi untuk Sehun. Luhan pun mengeluarkan seringai yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Rasakan ini rasakan! Kau pikir aku akan menikmati ini sendirian? Hahaha! Karena kau adalah orang yang 'kusayangi' jadi kau juga harus menikmatinya."

Luhan seperti orang tak waras saat ini. Sehun berusaha keras melepaskan tubuh Luhan dari tubuhnya yang mungkin ikut tercampur bau dari Luhan tapi sepertinya pelukan Luhan lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Jongin yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mencoba menarik helaian rambut Luhan dengan kuat.

"Tidak! tidak akan!" Tapi Luhan masih sanggup untuk bertahan.

"Sialan! Menyingkirlah!" Kini seluruh tubuh Sehun ia kerahkan untuk menyingkirkan Luhan.

"Kau yang sialan! Selamanya kita akan bersama!" Dan entah kekuatan dari mana Luhan bisa mempertahankan pelukannya pada Sehun dan tetap menggesek – gesekan tubuhnya.

"Kepar –"

"OH SEHUN! XI LUHAN!"

Tukk! Tukk!

Kepala Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sasaran empuk dari tongkat guru Kim. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengaduh kesakitan begitu pula dengan Sehun yang mengikuti gerakan mengaduh Luhan.

"Kekacauan apa lagi yang kalian berdua perbuat, hah?!" Bentak guru Kim yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan tersentak terkejut mendengar suaranya yang terdengar memeka telinga. Setelah ini Sehun akan pergi ke dokter THT untuk mengecek telinganya.

Guru Kim yang baru saja akan menikmati waktu istirahatnya kembali terganggu ketika ada seorang murid yang melaporkan jika Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan kembali berulah. Ia berdecak melihat penampilan Luhan dan juga penampilan Sehun yang tidak karuan.

"Ganti baju cepat! Setelah itu temui aku di ruang guru! Hukuman telah menanti kalian!" ujarnya dengan tetap oktaf yang sama.

Sehun menatap sengit Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin. Luhan hanya terkekeh puas melihat Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kenapa masih disini?! Cepat ganti baju!"

Oh dia melupakan guru Kim yang sedari tadi matanya melotot dengan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun seharusnya menyadari jika memang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Luhan sejak pembullyan itu terjadi. Setelah mandi dan langsung berganti baju dengan seragam olahraga begitu pun dengan Luhan, mereka berdua di bawa guru Kim menuju perpustakaan. Seperti hukuman mereka sebelumnya, Luhan bertugas untuk membereskan beberapa buku kembali ke tempatnya sedangkan Sehun kebagian untuk membersihkan ruangannya.

Sedari tadi Sehun memang memegang sebuah sapu tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerjakan tugasnya karena matanya sibuk memandangi Luhan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memandangi Luhan, ia melihat pergerakan aneh dari Luhan sedari tadi.

Bibir Luhan terlihat sangat pucat dan juga peluh sedari tadi menetes dari dahinya padahal di perpustakaan ini cukup dingin karena adanya pendingin ruangan dan juga beberapa kali Sehun memergoki Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menghilangkan pusing di kepala.

Apa Luhan sedang sakit?

Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menyiramnya.

Eh tunggu, untuk apa ia perduli? Iya benar, untuk apa ia perduli pada Luhan? Biarkan saja, itu bukan urusannya.

Sehun mencoba menyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak perduli dengan Luhan dan kembali fokus pada hukumannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Sehun mendengar suara debuman cukup keras dari belakangnya.

Matanya sedikit terbelakak melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri dengan buku – buku yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan sedikit kepanikan ia menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk –nepuk pipi Luhan yang terasa sangat panas.

Oh shit! Jadi Luhan sedang sakit sungguhan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan dengan sedikit berlari ia membawa tubuh Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan. Selama perjalanan Sehun sangat menyadari dari tatapan aneh beberapa murid. Oh ya benar saja seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat membenci Luhan harus repot – repot membawa Luhan yang sedang sakit menuju ruang kesehatan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja Sehun tak memperdulikan tatapan orang – orang itu.

Ia menidurkan Luhan di salah satu ranjang di sana dengan hati – hati. Dokter Choi, penjaga ruang kesehatan itu yang melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Entahlah, tubuhnya sangat panas."

Dokter Choi tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah kau tunggu sebentar biar aku yang memeriksanya." Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan ruang untuk memeriksa Luhan.

Jujur, Sehun khawatir pada kondisi Luhan saat ini karena biasanya Luhan jarang sakit, ia selalu kuat. Tapi kali ini tubuhnya begitu lemah.

Mata Sehun yang tadinya terfokus pada Luhan kini berganti ketika pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan menampilkan wakil kepala sekolah dan juga seorang pria paruh baya yang pernah bertemu dengannya waktu itu. ia pun langsung membungkukan badanya sedikit.

"Ku dengar Xi Luhan berada di sini?" Tanya wakil kepala sekolah pada Sehun yang langsung di jawab anggukan olehnya. "Ya benar, Dia sedang di periksa oleh dokter Choi sekarang. Ada apa?"

"Kami hanya ingin memberitahu pada Xi Luhan jika neneknya saat ini sudah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan."

"A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin sore dan acara sekolah pun sudah berakhir dengan suksesnya. Beberapa murid pun sudah siap untuk pulang setelah mereka merapihkan kembali kelasnya seperti semula. Termasuk di kelas 2-3, kelas yang di tepati oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mensampirkan tasnya di salah satu bahunya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan isi tasnya.

"Baek, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Ujarnya. Baekhyun langsung menunjukan jempolnya sebagai tanda jika ia mengerti. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai merapihkan isi tasnya, Luhan yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun asli. Ia hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja karena jujur perasaannya gelisah pada Baekhyun sejak tadi.

Lama tak mendapatkan balasan, Baekhyun akhirnya menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan pandangannya melihat tubuh Irene yang mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil untuk menyambutnya.

"Hai Baekhyun. Maaf untuk membuatmu menggantikanku untuk bernyanyi tadi." Ucap Irene membuka percakapan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Tenang saja, itu bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami?"

"Semalam aku sudah mengirimi pesan untuk Chanyeol karena mungkin aku akan datang terlambat tapi dia tidak kunjung membalas pesanku. Dari semalam aku harus menjaga ayahku yang sedang sakit dan saat dirumah sakit aku lupa membawa charger ponselku dan berakhir aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian." Jelas Irene.

"Chanyeol tidak membalas pesanmu?" Irene menggangguk lemah, kemudian ia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Apa aku bisa membuat Chanyeol juga mencintaiku, Baek?" Tanya Irene dengan tiba – tiba pada Baekhyun karena sampai detik ini ia merasa jika Chanyeol tidak mencintainya juga atau lebih parahnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada dirinya sama sekali. Perlakuan cuek Chanyeol membuat Irene frustasi dan satu - satunya cara adalah memberitahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pasti akan membantunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa! Aku akan selalu membantumu."

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Irene menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan matanya menangkap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sudah kembali. Tak banyak kata ia segera memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Hari ini kau pulanglah dengan Irene dan antar dia sampai rumahnya." Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung dapat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun tidak sedang bercanda mengatakan hal itu?

"Kau tidak salah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun-ah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau tenang saja Chanyeol-ah. Aku baik – baik saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Mungkin hanya kau yang baik – baik saja tapi tidak denganku, Baek. Aku tidak –"

"Ya kau bisa Chanyeol-ah. Ini perintah dan aku tidak mau penolakan."

Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengarkan itu. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, hatinya terasa teremas begitu kuat. Baekhyun yang seperti ini semakin tidak bisa ia kenali. Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ada di dalam otak Baekhyun.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Chanyeol pada Irene langsung meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun. Irene tersenyum dan melambai pada Baekhyun sebelum menyusul tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun menatap punggung mereka yang akhirnya menghilang. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memaksa kehendak Chanyeol tapi ketika ia melihat tatapan penuh luka milik Irene tadi membuatnya merasa melihat dirinya.

Yah, Luhan tau bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung!"_

 _Teriakan kencang dari seorang anak berusia 7 tahun itu berlari menuju anak laki – laki yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Yang di panggil olehnya pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya serta melambaikan tangan padanya._

" _Oh Sehun!"_

 _Yah, anak itu bernama Oh Sehun berlari menghampiri teman bermainnya dengan semangat sampai tidak melihat ada batu yang membuatnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah._

 _Teman Sehun yang melihat itu begitu terkejut lalu menghampiri Sehun yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap di tanah. "Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu khawatir. Ia membantu Sehun untuk berdiri._

 _Tak bisa di tutupi lagi jika sebentar lagi Sehun akan menangis akibat rasa sakit yang bersarang di lututnya. "Luhannie hyung... ini sakit hiks..." Rengeknya pada temannya yang ia panggil sebagai 'Luhannie hyung' sambil menunjuk ke arah lututnya yang lecet._

 _Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang sudah menangis kemudian ia menghapus airmata Sehun yang mulai berjatuhan di pipinya. "Anak laki – laki itu tidak boleh menangis, Sehunnie. Anak laki – laki itu harus kuat kalau kuat nanti bisa melindungi orang yang kita sayangi."_

 _Sehun yang masih sesegukan hanya menatap bingung ke arah Luhan. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan hanya bisa terdiam. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun hingga mereka terduduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang._

" _Tahan ne?"_

 _Luhan membasahi jarinya dengan air liurnya kemudian air liurnya itu ia olesi di luka lecet Sehun sehingga membuat tangis Sehun semakin kencang karena merasa perih yang luar biasa._

" _Hyung... sakit hiks..."_

" _Kan sudahku bilang. Anak laki – laki itu harus kuat!" Seru Luhan dengan tegas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dari kantongnya. Luhan memang suka membawa plester ketika bermain di luar. Ibunya yang menyuruhnya, antisipasi jika Luhan ataupun temannya ada yang terluka._

" _Tapi ini sakit hyung." Luhan mengabaikan rengekan Sehun, ia memakaikan plester itu pada luka Sehun lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut membuat tangisan Sehun kecil terhenti. "Kata ibuku, kalau mengecup luka seperti tadi bisa mempercepat kesembuhan luka Sehunnie."_

" _Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Luhan tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!"_

 _Senyum yang Luhan berikan menular ke Sehun. Namun tak beberapa lama senyum di wajah mungil Sehun hilang dan tergantikan bibir mengerucut, begitu lucu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lukanya yang telah di tutupi oleh plester._

 _Luhan yang merasakan ekspresi aneh Sehun langsung mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Tapi Sehunnie tidak bisa bermain bola dengan Luhannie hyung karena luka ini." Lirihnya. Luhan mengusap surai hitam Sehun dengan gemas. Saat ini Sehun benar – benar menggemaskan di matanya._

" _Tidak apa – apa. Lagian hari sudah mulai sore. Ayo biar hyung antar Sehunnie pulang." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sehun yang langsung di terima olehnya._

 _Mereka berjalan beriringan meskipun Sehun berjalan tertatih di bantu oleh Luhan. Di perjalanan tak ada hentinya Luhan mengeluarkan cerita leluconnya agar Sehun bisa lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Dan itu semua tidaklah sia – sia sampai mereka berada di depan rumah Sehun._

 _Mereka terhenti sesaat di depan rumah Sehun karena ia mendengar suara jeritan wanita dan juga suara pecahan benda kaca._

" _Apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku sedang sakit, Kyuhyun! Demi Tuhan, istrimu ini sedang sakit!"_

 _Mereka berdua terkejut ketika pintu rumah Sehun tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan wajah yang tampan dan juga di belakangnya ada seorang wanita yang penampilannya sudah sangat kacau._

 _Pria itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian._

" _Ayah." Lirih Sehun menatap sang ayah kemudian menatap sang ibu dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau._

" _Kyuhyun!" Teriak wanita itu – Songhye yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung dari Sehun yang berhasil menahan tangan kanan Kyuhyun – suaminya. Pria itu melepaskan tangan Songhye dengan perlahan, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Songhye dan menatapnya lembut._

" _Sebelumnya kita sudah pernah sepakat bukan? kau tidak akan mengurusi hubungan percintaanku dan juga – "_

" _Tidak Kyuhyun! A-aku tidak bisa – "_

" _Ya kau bisa karena kita sudah berjanji dulu!"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya kembali karena emosinya kembali memuncak, padahal niat awalnya ia ingin berbicara baik – baik pada istrinya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu rumahnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan segala bentuk panggilan yang Sehun berikan untuknya._

" _Pergi! Pergilah untuk jalang itu!" Teriakan Songhye berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan perasaan kalut wanita muda itu menarik tubuh mungil Sehun ke dalam pelukannya kemudian matanya tak lepas menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Kebenciannya meluap pada bocah yang selama ini menjadi teman akrab Sehun, anaknya._

" _Jalang itu adalah ibumu Luhan! Jangan pernah bermain lagi dengan Sehunku!" Serunya dengan kencang pada Luhan._

 _Anak laki – laki berusia 8 tahun itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya karena apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Sehun tidaklah benar. "Ibuku bukan jalang! Ibuku wanita baik – baik!" Sergahnya dengan tak kalah kencang tak terima dengan penghinaan yang ibu Sehun berikan untuk ibunya._

" _Bukan jalang katamu? Mana ada wanita yang merebut suami orang seperti ibumu! Ibumu telah menghancurkan keluarga Sehun! Ibumu – "_

" _Cukup Songhye!"_

 _Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, wajah kesalnya menatap ke arah wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 7 tahun ini lalu Ia memandangi Luhan yang sudah beruraian air mata, Kyuhyun tau perasaan Luhan saat ini. Mana ada seorang anak seusia Luhan yang akan tahan jika ibunya di jelek – jelekan seperti itu? Songhye benar – benar sudah keterlaluan._

 _Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Luhan. "Cukup Songhye, hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu. Sehun, kau ajak ibumu masuk ke dalam dan suruh dia untuk beristirahat." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dari tempat ini._

 _Perasaan kalut kembali menghampiri Songhye karena awalnya Songhye hanya menggertak suaminya saja. Tidak, suaminya tidak boleh pergi lagi. Ketika ia ingin berteriak lagi tiba – tiba saja di bagian dadanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sehun yang melihat pergerakan aneh ibunya, kemudian menjerit histeris._

" _Ibuuuu!" Jeritnya ketika melihat ibunya terjatuh di lantai._

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Hai~ What If back. sebelumnya maaf updatenya ngaret soalnya bimbang mau ngasih enceh atau engga wkwk :'v. thnks banget yang udh mau ngereview, follow ataupun ngefav di semua ff saya yang abal-abal ini dan juga siders, sekali2 komen lah biar tau wkwk.

Yosh! ga usah banyak omong lagi, Mind to review for next chapter?

 **Bogor, 5 Oktober 2010/6:40**


	10. Chapter 10

Jari jemari itu perlahan bergerak, bola matanya pun bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan pandangan teduhnya, perlahan ia melihat di sekitar ruangan itu. Dahinya mengerut ketika ia merasakan sedikit pusing yang agak terasa sakit.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa - apa?"

Pria yang sedang berbaring itu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan menuju ke arah Sumber suara yang tak jauh darinya.

Seorang wanita dengan kacamata kotaknya yang bertengger di hidung menanyakan keadaannya dengan rasa khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia bergumam mengatakan jika ia baik - baik saja. Luhan bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang nampak aneh karena seingatnya ruang kesehatan disekolahnya tidak seperti ini kemudian ia menatap wanita di hadapannya yang memakai jas putih. "Apa ini dirumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Perlahan Luhan, aku akan menjelaskannya." Wanita itu tersenyum maklum melihat wajah Luhan yang nampak sedang kebingungan. "Namaku Julie Ahn, Aku dokter yang menangani mu saat ini. Sejam yang lalu kau dikirim dari Sekolahmu aku tak tahu kenapa awalnya tetap seorang siswa - mungkin temammu- memaksaku untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh dan yang kutemukan adalah kau kelelahan, Luhan."

"Jadi aku di kirim ke rumah sakit hanya karena kelelahan? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Luhan bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa heran, untuk apa dia dibawa ke rumah sakit jika hanya kelelahan?

"Sayangnya tidak, Luhan." Dokter cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat mengerti apa saat ini sedang remaja itu rasakan. Apalagi jika remaja itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu ada apa? Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Aku akan bertanya suatu hal padamu sebelum memberikan jawabannya dan ini sedikit menyinggung privasmu, apa itu tidak apa - apa?"

"Katakan."

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria sebelumnya?"

Pria berwajah pucat itu tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu, tiba - tiba ia teringat dengan kisah Luhan yang asli sebelum ia memutuskan untuk terjun ke laut.

Oh Sehun. Si brengsek itu.

Menundukan kepalanya dan Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk seperti sedang menahan emosinya dan itu sudah sangat terbaca di kata dokter muda itu. "Ya. Aku pernah sekali." Luhan menarik lehernya ke atas, mendongkak menatap wajah sang dokter. "Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu, Luhan. Entah ini kabar baik atau buruk untukmu, tapi Selamat saat ini kau tengah mengandung sebuah janin di dalam tubuhmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **\- What If -**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI, SHOUNEN – AI, BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Tolong hargai saya.**

 **Byun Baekhyun seorang yang sangat menyukai perkelahian. Park Chanyeol si pelayan setia Baekhyun. Di kehidupan lainnya terdapat Xi Luhan si korban Bullying dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyukai membully Luhan. Dan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah di duga oleh mereka. Jiwa Baekhyun dan Luhan** **tertukar?!**

 **Younha - Waiting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permukaan dingin pertama kali menyapa telapak kaki Luhan, dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di dalam raga Luhan itu berpikir jika ia tidak boleh bermalam disini pasti nenek Luhan akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan perlahan ia mencabut infus yang tertancap pada pergelangan tangan kirinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa seperti jelly. Oh sial, tubuhnya langsung terasa lemah dan pusing yang sangat terasa sekali akan tapi sekali lagi ia tepis semua rasa sakit ini demi bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan neneknya. Lagi pula jika ia bermalam disini pasti ia tidak akan mampu membayarnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Luhan telah sampai di pintu dan dengan sekali hentakan lemah ia berhasil membuka itu.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat situasi dan Tuhan sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya karena koridor ini nampak sepi. Dengan perasaan lega ia kembali berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tembok karna keseimbangannya belum kembali normal.

Berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk karna pusingnya benar - benar terasa. Langkah nya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu tepat berada di hadapannya.

Kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat untuk melihat siapakah pemilik sepasang sepatu tersebut. Alis nya bertaut melihat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Pertanyaan singkat namun penuh dengan intimidasi. Siapa lagi jika pelakunya bukan Oh Sehun. Si brengsek itu.

Anak laki - laki yang di hadapan Luhan itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuhnya sambil membawa satu cup yang Baekhyun yakini jika itu ada berisi kopi panas.

"Aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya dengan lirih. Ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Luhan." Perintahnya seperti perintah seorang Raja. Tapi Sehun bukanlah seorang Raja jadi Luhan mendorong tubuh besar Sehun dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa.

"Minggir." Perintahnya dengan suara lirih.

Sehun dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan kurus Luhan yang hinggap di tubuhnya dan dengan gerakan mengangkat tangan Luhan, mata elang Sehun menatap mata rusa itu yang terlihat sangat sayu.

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini? Ku bilang kembali ke kamarmu ya kau harus melakukan itu."

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Dibalik mata rusa milik Luhan yang sayu tetap saja terlihat kebencian yang besar pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam mendengar kalimat tajam yang Luhan layangkan. Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan untuknya sangat benar. Memang siapa dirinya sampai Luhan harus menuruti apapun perintahnya.

Tapi Sehun melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan Luhan kan?

Tunggu.

Sehun, saat ini kau sedang tidak memperdulikan Luhan bukan?

Dan tadi siapa yang begitu panik melihat Luhan pingsan dan juga terus memaksa pihak sekolah untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit?

Oh Sehun, kau sungguh gila saat ini.

"Argh..."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara meringis itu terdengar di depannya. Luhan memegang perut seraya meringis kesakitan yang lama kelamaan tubuhnya ia bawa berlutut di lantai.

Tiga hal yang langsung Sehun lakukan. Ikut berlutut, menaruh kopi panasnya di lantai dan memegang kedua bahu milik Luhan.

"Luhan kau tak apa? Apa perutmu sangat sakit?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu panik seperti saat ia melihat Luhan jatuh pingsan di perpustakaan.

Lama menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung segera menggendong tubuh kecilnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjangnya. "Aku akan memanggil dokter." Luhan menahan lengan Sehun sebelum pria itu pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah agak baik." Ujar Luhan dengan Lirih dan nafasnya yang ia menghembuskan semakin normal.

Sehun akhirnya urungkan niat nya untuk pergi. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan dan memperhatikan pria yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Kemudian matanya teralih pada genggaman tangan Luhan di lengannya yang masih erat.

Hatinya menghangat.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Luhan.

"Air."

Sehun kembali tersadar. "Aku mau minum." Mata Luhan sedikit terbuka dan dengan sigap Sehun mengambil segelas air di meja nakas samping ranjang Luhan.

Selesai meminum air, Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Nenekku. Bagaimana nenekku jika beliau mencariku?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan pada Sehun.

Pria yang di tanya pun sedikit tersentak. Ia bingung untuk memberitahu tentang kematian neneknya.

Tidak. Jangan beritahu ia sekarang, Sehun. Kondisinya masih belum stabil, mungkin saja saat kau memberitahu yang sebenarnya ia akan kembali _drop_.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya. Mungkin besok pagi beliau akan kemari."

Bagus Oh Sehun. Bagus karena sudah membuat Luhan semakin membencimu.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menyelami alam bawah sadarnya sedangkan Sehun? Pria itu masih menatap Luhan. Tidak, Lebih tepatnya pada bibir merah muda yang ia rindukan rasanya.

Bibir Lembut ketika ia lumat. Bibir manis ketika ia emut.

Sehun bajingan ini sangat merindukan itu semua.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah milik Luhan. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sehun tanpa banyak memikir pun langsung melumat bibir bawah Luhan sehingga lelaki yang sedang tidur itu terbangun.

Mata sayu itu pun terbuka dengan pela begitu pula dengan tautan bibir mereka. Sehun menatap Luhan, begitu pun dengan Luhan.

"Sehun...-"

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Tanpa mereka sadari jika keajaiban terjadi.

Ia menyayangi Luhan. ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Tapi itu semua tertutupi oleh dendam.

Dendam yang ia tak pernah tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What** **If**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau ini memang terjadi jika malam ini terasa sangat lamban berlalu.

Jiwa Luhan yang saat ini berada di raga Baekhyun pun sedang mengalami keresahan yang sangat luar biasa.

Apa yang ia lakukan semua ini adalah hal tepat atau malah sebaliknya?

Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol pelakunya yang membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal sejauh itu, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan? Jadi berhentilah membuat masalah.

Ini menyebalkan.

Langkah kakinya terus berlaju sampai matanya melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi. Seseorang yang membuatnya sangat bersalah. Pelaku dari keresahannya.

Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memangku sang gitar kesayangan. Dan jangan lupakan suara merdu Chanyeol yang sedang melantunkan beberapa bait lagu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol belum menyadari keberadaannya sehingga Tubuh Baekhyun ia bawa untuk duduk di kursi taman yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

 _"Gudael wihae akkigo shipo nugudo jeul su objjo"_

[I'm saving it for you and can't give it to anyone else]

 _"Naneun geudeman geudega animyeon"_

[For me, it's only you, if not you]

 _"Honja in ge do pyeonhan nara to oje cheorom igoseso"_

[I'm more comfortable alone, so like yesterday, here]

 _"Gidarida gidarineun nayeyo"_

[The one waiting and waiting is me]

Petikan jari itu terhenti tanda ia mengakhiri permainan gitarnya. Matanya mengedar dan sedikit terkejut melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang kini duduk dikursi yang di sebrangnya.

Suara tepukan mengalihkan rasa terkejut Chanyeol. Matanya mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, termasuk melihat Baekhyun yang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Permainan dan nyanyian mu sangat indah, Chanyeol." Itu adalah sebuah pujian tetapi rasanya terasa hambar dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

Canggung adalah suasana saat ini.

suara serangga malam backsound yang tepat di keheningan malam ini.

"Chanyeol? Kau menangis?" Pria mungil itu baru menyadari beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia memuji Chanyeol namun pria tinggi itu tak kunjung membalasnya.

Pria tinggi itu tanpa sadar menghapus lelehan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menagis,Yeol? Ah, Aku tahu. Pasti karena lagu yang barusan kau nyanyikan ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan tak sadar akan ucapan polos Baekhyun. "Benar. Lagu itu sangat menggambarkan kisah cintaku saat ini."

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati - hati. Ia sangat takut jika Chanyeol tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya kemudian ia dongakan kepalanya melihat indahnya langit malam yang cerah.

"Benar. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Apa itu bukan Irene?"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Yang jelas seseorang itu sudah mengambil hatiku sejak lama tapi sialnya dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sekeras apapun usahaku, ia tak akan pernah menyadarinya."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada orang itu? Jika kau seperti itu pasti ia juga akan menyadarinya." Dahi Baekhyun mengerut sempurna seolah tak setuju apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sangat susah di jelaskan, Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang namun ia sedikit gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Apa susah nya menjelaskan perasaanmu? Aku yakin jika kau mengatakan dengan jujur perasaanmu pasti orang yang kau sukai itu tidak akan mungkin menolakmu."

Kali ini dahi Chanyeol yang mengerut sempurna. "Itu semua tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Tid - "

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun akan kembali menyangkal maka dengan cepat bibirnya menempel pada bibir tipis kelewat cerewet milik Baekhyun dan membuat laki - laki itu sangat terkejut.

"Aku menyukai mu, Baekhyun. Sejak lama sekali aku memendam perasaanku padamu."

Baekhyub baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat tapi urung ia lakukan karena dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali menciumnya bahkan berani melumatnya.

Yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini karena ada satu hal. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, meskipun itu adalah jawaban yang ia inginkan sekalipun. Chanyeol tak mau mendengarnya.

Biarlah Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi indah ini di keesokan paginya.

 **[Epilog]**

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari adalah melodi alam terbaik yang Tuhan ciptakan. Sinar matahari pagi yang baik untuk kesehatan Tulang dan banyak sekali ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat bermanfaat untuk semua makhluk-Nya.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan mulai bergerak ketika otaknya seolah memberi alarm untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Namun, hawa yang sangat sejuk dan juga empuknya ranjang membuatnya seperti enggan untuk membuka mata.

Tubuhnya berguling ke samping lahan kosong di ranjangnya. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati kasur empuk kesayangannya ini?

Ini seperti nyata.

Tunggu, Apa? sepertinya nyata?!

Secepat kilat matanya terbuka lebar dan langsung bangkit duduk untuk menatap sekeliling ruangan yang nampak tak asing ini.

F*ck!!

Ini benar nyata'kan?!

Bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?!

Tubuhnya segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan melesat keluar kamarnya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menuruni tangga dengan sangat cepat lalu menuju ke dapur.

Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kursi meja makan, membaca koran dan sesekali menyesap cangkir yang berisi kopi.

Matanya bergulir ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang memunggunginya sedang memasak dan juga ada pria tinggi yang lengkap mengenakan seragam sekolah berada di samping wanita itu, membantunya memasakan dan sesekali membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oh? Baekhyun kenapa kau belum bersiap?"

Suara husky itu mengalihkan seluruh orang yang berada di dapur termasuk Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Bersiaplah, Tuan muda. Sarapan hampir siap."

Benar. Disini ada Paman Kyuhyun, Bibi Park dan juga Park Chanyeol. Dan juga ketika ia melihat sebuah cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi rona bahagianya saat ini.

Kembali. Semuanya telah kembali!

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Tapi Tunggu. Bagaimana semua ini bisa kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gak deng **TBC!!**

A/N

Hai kawan. masih inget aku?

INI SUMPAH GILA BAT DAH GUA NELANTARIN FF INI HAMPIR SETAHUN! _WOY LU NGAPAIN AJA DAH SETAHUN?_

calm gaes. gua kehabisan ide wkwk aslinya sih gua sibuk. Gua kerja dan juga les _sigani eopseoyo_ tapi sebenernya setiap mau lanjut nih cerita ada aja halangannya dan akhirnya hilang semua idenya, ini aja ngebut ngerjainnya abis pulang les karena tiba2 dapet pencerahaan gitu dan juga setelah gua kerja nulis ff bukan lagi prioritas beda waktu pas masih nganggur huhu . thanks buat kalian yang masih setia baca ff ini T.T reviews, favs, follows, siders, Thankyou so much.

dibaca aja chapter sebelumnya pasti kalian udh pada lupa dah haha.

Ditunggu pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini atau pun untuk next Chapternya kalian mau gimana ? kalau kalian saran bisa masukan di kolom review yaaa~

dan oh ya, ini asli untuk ff OD stuck nulisnya jika ada yg berkenan untuk membantu silahkan saja.

Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH!! sampai jumpa lagi ~

 **Jakarta, 27 September 2017. 23:40**


End file.
